Age
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: . "You need a man not young enough to be your brother... and a man not old enough to be your father. Edward Cullen was simply a little boy, unable to realize the woman that you are. The true Isabella Swan." A tale of Isabella Marie Swan falling for a man twice her age. Set during NM after the Cullens left. Strong Bella, Swoon Bella, Bella/OC
1. Assessment

**Here's a simple prologue to what I envision for this story... And if you're an Edward lover, this isn't for ya.**

**Warning, rated M for language, sexual content, certain themes and overall gist.**

**Disclaimers: My name isn't Stephanie Meyers. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Assessment<p>

"When _he_ left..." She began, licking her pink frosted, thin lips. She paused, her thin eyebrows knitting slowly together. "He..."

The middle aged man eyed his patient Isabella Swan with a vigilant stare. She came to notice his crystal clear eyes gleaming with interest in her fickle, little romantic tale. It made her cheeks tint in different shades of pink as his lips slowly curved into a lazy smile, probably created to melt girls' hearts all over the world.

"Yes." He spoke in his slightly husky tone. "When Edward Cullen left...?"

Isabella looked at the cherry-wood floors, nervously chewing on her bottom lip and uncrossing her legs. She scratched her head full of curled brunette hair and a quick sigh escaped her lips.

"When _he_ left... _he_ and **them** took a part of me." She stated looking into her therapist's eyes, seeking solace.

The man roamed his fingers through his short, dark brown hair. He clicked his pen into action, scribbling notes of a pad of paper, clipped to a clipboard. He slowly nodded. "What part of you was that?"

He leaned back casually in his rocking chair, examining the neat cuffs of his white and long sleeved, button down shirt. He was patient and caring towards her.

She didn't seem to have answer to his question, choosing to sigh heavily instead. "How does one say... my soul?" - "Without the need for attention and having you choose to prescribe me medication?" The pale peached-toned brunette laughed wistfully, shaking her head.

A chuckle trilled from her therapist's throat, "Isabella..." She winced slightly at the way her name danced off his tongue like a foreign language. His blue eyes pierced her own for a brief second, before he leaned forward. "Are you telling me that the Cullens took your _body_?"

A shrug played off of his broad shoulders. "I should just add sex addict to the list..." He trailed off, about to pick up his pen. "Sexually relations with all Cullen members..." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

Blasphemy. "What in the world are you talking about?!" She stammered. "Of course, they didn't take my body... _in that way_! I'm right here, aren't I?"

The brunette suddenly felt annoyed and ticked off with the way he gawked at her. She watched as he playfully bit his bottom lip, cheesing a bright smile that showed off his perfect, pearly-whites. "I know that my profession is in therapy... But I am quite a philosopher, Isabella."

The look on her face and the arch of her eyebrows made him go into further detail with a smug grin plastered in the features of his high structured, stubbled face. He patted his chest with one of his calloused hands. "This is your soul." He motioned to various parts of his body. "A soul is not an immaterial essence. It is you being _alive_. It's your body. It's your major being." He articulated, grinning at the now stoic features of her facial regions.

"You're sitting here in front of me, aren't you?" The therapist questioned.

She nodded once.

"You're in fact breathing and not some immortal being, correct?" He asked, clasping his hands together at the next nod he received.

"Then it's settled. The Cullens left and you're simply in shock and denial. Puppy love." - "That's what you felt for them. Nothing but a meager emotion due you being dazzled by their features and lifestyle."

He held up a hand when she opened her mouth, perplexing to protest, but he continued his assessment. "Edward Cullen was nothing but a mere boy. A little boy who didn't realize the woman in you, Isabella."

That shut her up. Tears welled up in her eyes as he went on, with that same lazy smile his lips formed. "What I advise for you to do is find a man. Not a boy old enough to be your brother, or a man old enough to be your father. Someone who is going to bring the woman out of you. The _true_ Isabella Swan."

He picked up his clipboard resting on his lap and diligently scrubbed down more notes, ignoring the tears that began to fall down her pink cheeks. "I look forward to seeing you again. Shall we say, three days from now? My office, mid afternoon?"

The brunette nodded once, grabbing her backpack and shoving it onto her shoulder. "Th-Thanks, Dr. Hayden..." She slowly and lowly thanked him, smiling wryly.

Dr. Hayden simply smiled. "Not a problem." He gave her a wink. "I think I'll be seeing you real soon."

**A/N: Idk. It maybe started off a bit rocky? **

**You know what to do, though.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chad **


	2. Why Do I Love Him? He Don't Love Back

**So I couldn't wait because right after I published the Prologue, I started working on this chappie. Just WOW. Thanks for the reviews and favorites/alerts. I have to say, I doubted the prologue a little.**

**But thanks! And it all means alot and I'm glad people thought it was fitting and started off good! **

**WARNING: This is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.**

**(Not for Edward lovers) {starts off with a slow burn, gradually working it's way up into a roaring flame } **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Why do I love him? He don't love back<strong>

Isabella Marie Swan.

That's my name and I'm an 18 year old girl; utterly alone.

I ultimately dreaded the day when _he_ and his family left.

_You were just a mere distraction._

_A toy. A simple plaything._

_I'm leaving. And you're not coming with me._

My mind was always wrapped around that fateful day and was stuck in a constant loop, continuously playing out that same scene and that same event. It was like a tragic play. You turn 18. Some shit goes down on your birthday. And then your only lover and the vampire that stole your heart sucks it dry; killing you.

Edward Cullen killed me.

Not literally of course, but I might as well had been dead.

Charlie had been very frugal about the incident. He often muttered to himself about revenge; sent out search warrants for the Cullen family and tried his best the following days to track them down. A nice father he was.

I forced a small smile as he pulled up in his police cruiser to pick me up from my therapy session. He stepped out of the car, patting me on the shoulder in a comforting way before opening the passenger door for me.

I climbed in, automatically clicking my seatbelt in place and staring out the window at the world passing us by as he drove off.

Charlie consciously tapped his thumb on his steering wheel, as he maneuvered a U-turn, driving down the Forks paved roads. He cleared his throat once.

I already knew at that moment, this was the time he was going to make conversation with me. "Uh... so Bells?" He openly questioned, passing me a quick glance before keeping his eyes peeled on the roads.

I simply nodded, not feeling the need to talk. I leaned my elbow on the armrest.

"How did the therapy session go?" - "...Is it... _helping_?"

I let out a sigh.

The session was...

It was a surprise.

_Find a man. _My therapist Hayden Lockhart said those three words to me. If I told Charlie that... "It was the usual. Sucky methods. That same question of _how does that make you feel?_ and all of that. But I suppose..." Lie. "It's _helping_."

Normal POV

A proud smirk crept into the features of the chief police officer. He nodded his head, clearly happy that his daughter was on the road to a well-lit recovery. _Or so he thought._

Truth be told, she was in a daze. Her mind wasn't slurred in thoughts of Edward, _surprisingly_... but Hayden Lockhart himself.

A new therapist originating from Chicago, Illinois. A true gentleman at heart. He was patient with her. He listened to her story and put up with the petty bullshit of her "lost love". He smirked. Grinned a lazy smile that the brunette felt herself charmed by; he even told her how it is.

That her affections for the Cullen family and Edward himself, was a mere illusion. _Puppy love_ is what he called it.

She almost cussed him out in their first session but she chose to keep her mouth shut, instead letting her eyes do the talking. They would often roam over his concealed chest and arms, when she thought he w as too busy trying to address get problem and took his cruddy notes. Isabella noticed he dressed professionally, yet casually.

Button-up shirts and slacks. Two buttons undone to show the prominent, but thin hairs growing on his chest. Structured features, a nice stubble to cover his chiseled baby-like face... Hayden's brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and pearly white teeth with a perfect smile. Not to mention with the tone muscle he had put on, the middle-aged man was reaching a new plane of handsome.

Hayden Lockhart; unmarried, 36 years old. No children. Caucasian decent, Canadian nationally. Interesting to Isabella.

... But _not_ Edward.

"Something on your mind?" Blurted out her watchful father as he slowly eased into the driveway.

A slow shake of the head made him nod and he stepped out and unlocked the door with her trailing behind.

"I'll be back. Gonna' pick up a pizza." He called out to her as she raced up the stairs.

Isabella stifled a reply, but heard him creak back down the stairs and the front door close; after a while the engine of his car hummed as well. She was laying on her bed now, dimly thinking about how much she missed him. How much her heart ached for the Cullen boy and his family.

As if she were a robot, she flipped over off of her back and onto her side, pulling her phone out of her pocket. With one click, her chocolate brown eyes stared at a blank, white screen labeled _Missed Calls_.

Nothing.

She clicked the _voicemail_ icon, already knowing the result.

No new voice messages.

Not Edward nor any of the Cullens had contacted her since they left town, but she kept hoping. Her heart was in fact still beating, her sanity was intact by the little thread holding her together and apparently coming from her therapist, Hayden Lockhart... her body was her soul and neither of the Cullens took it.

He said she was **alive**.

Sure as hell didn't feel it, though.

Her mind didn't believe they could leave her like they did. Edward had said himself he loved her. No one should leave someone they loved. No matter what the stakes and costs are.

Her eyes slowly lulled over and sleep over took her subconscious mind. The same tragic event in her life starts replaying over and over like a nightmare. And then that weird light starts flashing just after he left her alone in the woods.

The figure of a man, clouded by the light is all her eyes can make out before she ends up waking up in a nervous, frantic fit accompanied by shrieks and screams.

_Three Days Later_

"I understand that Charlie tells me of your constant hollers into the night...?" When a heavy sigh escaped between her parted lips, the man simply laughed. "Also...the crying out for your _little boy-lover_." Hayden espied, raising an eyebrow.

Teetered, the brunette simply nodded completing her usual habit of chewing on her lower lip. "Y-Yeah." She gulped, not meeting his gaze.

Bella let her shoulders rise and fall. "We all have our nightmares. Don't tell me you've never had them..." She tested, shifting uncomfortably in the loveseat sofa she sat in.

There was a brief silence and his tongue crept out of his mouth to slowly graze over his thin lips. The two pieces of flesh slowly tugged into that signature lazy smile. "Yes. Indeed, we all have... but I'm not the one waking up in the middle of the night crying for a boy that broke up with me and abandoned me deep within the woods. I'm not gay to begin with and I'm also not _that_ naive in the first place. You won't see me being left in the woods to die by a little girl." - "Which I am still as equally concerned about. What were you two doing there in the first place? Don't lead me to assume that he fucked you one good time before casting you aside like trash, _Isabella_."

Flustered yet angered she was, and her hands clenched into fists. "Dr. Hayden... you don't _have_ to be so blunt about everything, you know!"

His response was a mere chuckle as she then dryly retorted, "And _no_. _He_ hasn't even touch me... in that way." _No one has._ She thought that last part to herself.

"Who is _he_?" The therapist inquired with a quirked eyebrow, already knowing the answer. He had reason for his gimmicks and repetitive questions to the teenager, practically adult. Hayden Lockhart knew that _he_ was definitely Edward Cullen, and the smug grin stuck on his face definitely gave the teasing away to Bella.

"You know who _he_ is." Bella shook her head, blushing from the seething anger. "Don't make me-"

He finished her sentence. "Say his name?"

She nodded feverishly. "You can make all of your little jokes about my situation... question me for hours... comprehend philosophical advice to me..." The brunette breathed, snapping her eyes shut and attempt to dig her nails into the cushions of the loveseat sofa. "But **don't** make me say _his_ name."

"Oh?" His husky voice bellowed, amusement laced within his tone. "Do I sense a bit of anger within Isabella Marie Swan? Come on. Let me here the name of the _little boy_ you oh, so claim to love and be completely wrecked over. Enlighten me. Incite me, _Isabella_. I **must** know his name." Fake enthusiasm took over the therapist as he acted like a teenage girl talking about a crush. He even made a show of bouncing in his seat and widening his eyes.

A shrewd man he was.

In that moment, a frustrated screech escaped from the back of her throat and her face flushed red, with anger. "Edward _fucking_ Cullen, Dr. Hayden." She breathed heavily, grasping chunks of her brown locks. "His name is Edward Cullen and I _love_ him. Does that make you happy?!" She cried, furiously wiping the lone tear rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Hayden flashed her a wry smile, shifting his leg respectfully over the other. "Charmed. Up until you declared your love for him." - "How do _you_ feel, now that you raised a little havoc, furiously screeching his name to me?"

Isabella stopped her heavy breathing, her eyes dulling a bit as his question sunk into her mind. She paused, sucking in a deep breath of air and releasing it after a few seconds. Her eyes widened and then unwidened. She shrugged her shoulders, slumping back into the chair. "... Released."

The middle aged man nodded his head, approvingly. "_That_," He began, clicking his pen and taking a quick note. "Is the first step to erasing your pent up emotions and forgetting your whimsical 'love' for the little boy." - "I'm proud, to say the least."

It was strange. When she said she loved him... it felt foreign on her tongue. The words didn't have the same effect as they did yesterday when she fell asleep saying them. "... Why do I love him?" She thought out loud, cocking her head to the side.

"Infatuation. A fickle crush. His looks. Sex appeal. Kindness. Charm." Her therapist listed, shrugging his shoulder. "Typical teenage girl-things most feel at the young age."

"But it felt real!" Her chest felt dull and an ache overtook the beating and accelerating heart. "H-He told me he loved me... and then to just _leave_?" Her lips forced itself into a grim smile as she shook her head, tearfully gazing at the wooden ceiling.

"Happens." She could hear Dr. Hayden say with a small frown on his face.

"But..."

"Are you starting to realize that your love for his wasn't love at all? And that he is in fact a little boy?"

Bella was silent. "Let's not move too fast," she exclaimed with a slight giggle, shaking her head and cracking an actual genuine smile for the first time in weeks. "I'm just... slowly starting to realize. Give me some time..."

He sighed, diligently writing the time on the paper and signing his signature at the bottom. "Take all the time you need."

"B-But... I look forward to the next session... you know, s-so I can get over _him_ and find a man like you said..." She stammered, sitting up in her chair. For once, Hayden had to admit she looked alive. Her pale skin was bring back it's natural peachy tone and the dark circles and heavy bags had seemed to diminish a bit once she angrily retorted Edward's name. All apart of his plans to make her feel emotions other than sadness and despair.

A smile played on his lips, ruffling her feathers a bit. "Hm? So Miss. Isabella wants to find a man...?"

Her response was a deep red blush forming on her cheeks.

She watched warily as he stood up from his rocking chair, slowly sauntering over to the available cushion on the sofa she sat on. As her head snapped to the left to gaze at him, his hands slowly reached up taking her soft face in his and he gazed longingly into her chocolate brown eyes. The man slowly inched forward, licking his lips appreciatively.

"I find it completely adorable that you wish to find a man..." He whispered in her ear. "But let's face the facts."

Her eyebrows slowly knit together and then narrowed as he gawked at her lips and then into her eyes, bluntly saying, "That won't be happening anytime soon. You live for little boys and a little boy is _all_ you will get."

Once his hands were gone from her face, she frowned. "Thanks for the encouragement" Bella sarcastically remarked, her voice being weak and flat.

"That is unfortunate," Hayden retorted, sympathetically. "But my words are true and don't deny-"

"Just what the hell do you know? How do you know that I won't find someone _not old enough to be my brother and not old enough to be my father_?" She spat, mocking his words. "You're just a stupid jerk-therapist! I can move on! I-I can _forget_ him."

One of Hayden's dark brown, thin eyebrows raised and a playful smirk washed into his face. "Is that so, Isabella?"

"Don't call me by my first name." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Okay, _Bella_. And just who in their right mind would date a girl who yearns for another man? Or should I say, _boy_...?"

Bella was silent before blurting out, "I don't know. I-I... I know for a fact that _you_ can't get that job done."

And with that snarky comeback, that's how she started it.

Satisfaction is what she felt when her therapist was quiet and solemn. He seemed frozen in place. Her anger was vibrating off of her and she stood up, heading for the door. Hayden followed and just as she grabbed the door handle, he spun her around and forced her up against the door. The man pressed his body to hers. His intense blue eyes bore into the widened, brown eyes staring back at him and she was suddenly very nervous.

"Let me make myself clear," he said lowly, "You want to know if I would _get the job done_? Isabella Marie Swan, I've had enough experience to know how to handle your _little_ blasphemous episodes, spurring your so called _'love'_ for that boy."

The brunette opened her mouth but he put pinched her lips shut with his fingers. Her eyes narrowed at him but he kept going. "I could take you quicker than you could scream _no_. And **if** I chose to take on that role, you definitely wouldn't know what hit that pretty head of yours."

"I won't choose the location of _the woods_. Or a hot and sweaty club. Not even _this office_. We'll be in **my bed** and you'll be **naked**." Bella nearly fainted as he cheesed his signature lazy smile, _definitely_ created to melt girls' hearts all over the world; preferably hers.

"You'll be swooning and ready to spread open for me. I'll make you come over and over again. And when you do, you'll scream my name and tell me how good I make you feel." He leaned up and brushed his lips against hers, and her eyes fluttered closed. "I will carve my name on that pussy, _Isabella_. And when I do, you'll never want anybody else. You will **never** want Edward Cullen again and if he chose to come back, _oh trust_. You won't be wrapped around him. You'll be faced with the task of telling him how _I_ got the job done."

And when Hayden pulled away, Bella looked completely baked and mind-fucked. Her eyes were closed. Those thin lips of her were parted and her breaths were short and choppy. She didn't need a vampire to know that her heart was racing because she could feel the furious pulsing in her neck and the thumping of her heart. The brunette was sure that if he slid his hand down her jeans or even so much as touched her thigh... she would come apart in his hands; inexperienced and all.

Once he eased up on her, a sheepish smile plastered on his face just as if they didn't exchange those heated words. "I'm afraid the session won't be for two weeks." When she came to, still as flustered, her new expression of pure shock transformed to the same dull sadness consuming her body and mind that he _just_ managed to make her subdue.

Hayden explained. "I'll be working in a high school to give a seminar and counseling to students with depression."

She sadly looked at her trembling hands, sighing to herself. "I-I... okay."

However after a moment of silence, the signature lazy smile Isabella had grew so accustomed to flashed on his fair skinned face. "_Forks_ High School, that is."

**A/N:**

**Okayyyy, that was intense. Even me typing it. Just know, that those words he exchanged with Bella... is as intense at this story is planned to get.**

**I'm extremely happy with the response so far. Hopefully this chappie shed a little bit of light? Also, yes. The Cullens do come back. But that's later on. **

**Next chapter, things really get started.**

**You all know what to do. (:**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	3. When I Call His Name, He Turns His Back

**Seriously guys... You're hurting my soul with your kindness! I'm so overwhelmed with your responses! Thanks so much! And I'm glad everyone is liking this!**

**This chappie is pretty lengthy; probably over 3000 words...**

**{If you have a question on anything regarding a chappie, character or anything in this story, feel free to ask it in a review or P/M me and I'll reply}**

**Deltagrl: Thanks so much for your review! And as of now, I'm not sure if I would... I want to keep everyone wondering what he's thinking... ;) anyway, thanks again!**

**Thanks to KYLEMD, deltagrl, RensemeeS26, m.j reading, chaos archangel, Lahote Lover, Mireads, Chanahope, decadenceofmysoul and my guest reviewers! Thanks to everyone who favorites and alerted as well! **

**{Not for E-boy lovers! You may just be singed a bit...}**

**Btw, this chapter gets deep and touches sensitive subjects for some; Beware and rated M for a reason! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: When I Call His Name, He Turns His Back<p>

"Did you guys hear about the seminar we all have to go to?" Asked the resident chatterbox Jessica Stanley, whom was hanging onto the arm of her on-off boyfriend, Mike Newton as they stood around his car.

A snort came from Lauren Mallory, as she shook her head. "Since when did we have to go to a fucking seminar?"

Jessica and Mike both shrugged their shoulders. "It's about teenage depression or something." The brown haired teen answered, with the roll of her eyes. "If you ask me..."

"Bella's the only one in need of it." Lauren finished, grimacing at the thought of the brunette. Too soon to speak, her rusty orange truck was pulling up in the school's student parking lot. And surprisingly, she parked it right next to the bunch.

At the sight of Bella climbing out of her truck, the boy rushed over, failing to notice the dark look he received from his 'girlfriend'. "Bella?" He inquired, meeting her around the side of her car. She slammed the door shut and locked it, flashing him a small grin.

"... Hi, Mike." Bella sighed, nodding her head to the expectant boy. She flustered a wave to the two girls gawking at her in shock.

"Bella's alive?! And talking to us?" Lauren sneered, she and Jessica cackling humorously.

_Starting to regret the thought of even socializing anymore_... The brunette thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her chocolate brown eyes. Instead, she forced a laugh, shaking her head a bit. "I've... you know, I just needed some time alone."

"Well, we're glad to have you back!" Mike chirped, playfully poking her shoulder.

"Yeah." Jessica chimed in, sliding over in between Mike and Bella. She wrapped her arms around the skinny girl, pulling her into a short hug. "Nice to see you and talk to you again."

Why had she so suddenly decide to talk to her "friends" again? To tell the truth, Bella herself didn't know. She spent the night having constant nightmares as usual. The same situation playing out in her head. The same bright light flashing and the same figure being clouded by it.

But something changed last night. More words were exchanged between her and Edward. More of those hurtful words she wished she never remembered. And with more being revealed and played out in her dream- no, _nightmare... _The light became dimmer. And she could hear the voice of the mysterious figure obscured in the light.

Those thoughts and the chatter of Lauren and Jessica were pushed to the back of her mind.

At that moment, the sound of heavy bass music flooded the lot. All heads turned as a milky-crème colored _Sedan _pulled in, the source of the noise. From their spot, the group watched as the driver expertly maneuvered the vehicle into an empty spot and parked.

"Damn..." Erik drawled, having seen the old, yet vintage car as he came along with the Angela, "that's one hot ride!" He was obviously impressed by the taste in cars, as was every other person present.

Even Bella found herself raising eyebrows at the sight of the sleek design and vintage touch. It wasn't any ordinary _Sedan_, either. Charlie had taught her alot about cars and she even had her own truck to prove it; his vehicle... his _valuable_ **prize** was a _1948 Tucker-Sedan_. Otherwise know as the _Tucker-48_; only 51 made in existence.

From her side, Mike sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a nonchalant way, "It's cool; l hate the color."

"I love it!" Jessica exclaimed as the group of teens and other students residing outside of Forks High watched the figure emerge from the vehicle. Lauren started bobbing her head to the playing uptempo pop song, _Turn Me On _by David Guetta.

"Whoever that is has great music taste," she later crooned, giving a 'high five' to Jessica and sparing one for Bella.

They watched as the well-toned and fit man took his key from the ignition and the music shut off. With the close of his front-seat door, he walked to the back of his car, immediately wooing all girl students and startling Bella.

"What's the big deal?" Chided Mike, frowning at all of the girls going crazy at the sight of the male. He eyed his brown hair, neatly combed yet slicked back; the nice stubble clouding some of his baby-like features and enhancing his highly structured face. "He's not all that... he looks okay."

"He's not _okay_, Mike." Lauren whined, nudging him rudely with her elbow.

When his eyebrows knit together, the girl rolled her eyes. "Huh? What is he then?" Mike openly questioned watching as the man popped open the truck of his car, removing a brief case from it.

"He is cute with a capital _'q'_!"

"... Laur', cute starts with a _'c'_ but you're right about that!"

The two friends piped a laugh before turning to the stoic and pale peach-toned brunette. "What about you, B?"

A shrug played on her shoulders as she zipped up her sweater. "H-He's okay... like Mike said." Bella nervously chewed on her lip, not caring to feed their looks of distress and annoyance. The man that they were going crazy over happened to be _her_ therapist, Hayden Lockhart.

She didn't want to admit that she was just a tad jealous and possessive; not to mention the fact that she felt smug, as well. She was thinking back to the words he told her... _I'll carve my name on that pus_-

"Omigod! Look at his body!" Jessica squealed along with Lauren, as they interrupted her thoughts and he quickly walked by as if he was in a rush. He gave a glance in their direction, locking eyes with a pair of chocolate browns.

Isabella blushed.

"He looked at me!" Lauren sighed, touching her chest as she let out a girlish giggle.

Mike, Bella, Angela and Erik both sighed when the first bell rung and the students started to disperse; mostly sighing at the two girls carried on-and-on about the "new meat" as Lauren called it.

.

.

.

"How many of you have ever been depressed before?" Hayden Lockhart questioned to the hundreds of high school students staring back at him.

No one raised a hand; different colored pairs of eyes were locked on him. A quick sigh escaped between his pink, thin lips as he clasped his hands together, the sound of his hand meeting the other echoing throughout the large auditorium.

"There is no need to be shy about it." He chimed, flashing a toothy grin. Hayden raised one finger, pacing around the stage. "Statistics show that every _1 out of 2_ people become depressed. So I know and you should know..." He articulated, letting his voice die down as he panned his eyes around the large hundreds of students. "One out of two of you has been depressed before."

He raised his hand, sneering without a care in the world. "I know for a fact that _I_ have." - "Divorced from a conniving, malicious... she-beast." The therapist paused letting out a huff, which seemed to interest the teenagers a bit; _Especially_ Bella.

"Stuck teaching a seminar to a bunch of teenage kids, spilling coffee on my laptop, becoming a therapist for a living... and no children to carry on the Lockhart trait of _handsomeness_..." Hayden trailed off, winking an eye at that last part, making some of the girls coo with excitement. "I, too have had my shares of experiences. So I will ask this question again. _How many of you have ever been depressed before_?"

The suddenly excited students were silence and the same dullness that was present when the seminar first started, was the same feeling that washed over each and everyone of them.

A minute or so passed before the blue eyed man on stage opened his mouth to say something, but a hand slowly and reluctantly raised up. The crowd murmured excitedly as that one person stood up.

A dark-skinned and meekly looking girl with a head full of long, thick manes nodded her head. With her sudden burst of encouragement, more students started to raise their hands and more and more. Then there was the one that stood out to the therapist himself.

He grazed his tongue over his lips, rubbing his stubbled chin. He spotted his patient Isabella Swan in the crowd the moment he walked on stage. She was sitting right in the middle of the auditorium, a couple of seats back next to one girl and one boy. The boy repeatedly made attempts to talk to her, in which she would reply every now and then. But she raised her hand.

She openly admitted to being depressed, even if words did fly like shit-hitting-the-fan in the town of Forks and everyone already knew what she had been through. She raised her hand, admitting it for herself.

This made him smile.

Hayden smiled really hard, showing his pearly whites and he licked his lips one more time, nodding his head as the number of students slowly died down and the auditorium was quiet, once again.

He thanked the students for their honesty and walked to the skirt of the stage, getting a good look at them. "With depression comes killing. And with killing come either murder," he stuck up one finger, adding another for the other thing he listed. "and _suicide_. Suicide... a dastardly thing to do to one's self."

The student took his words in. "And I say... what the hell. Go on ahead. Kill yourself."

"If you want to kill yourself..." He quickly said before offense could be taken by anyone. "Kill what you don't like."

Silence.

"Kill _narcissus_." - "I once had an old self that I killed and you too, can kill yourself. But, that _**doesn't**_ mean you have to stop living!" His voice shrilled over the silence as students looked up at him with a curious and longingly gaze.

Bella's head tilted to the side in wonder at his words, as he went on. "Kill the part that's all about _you_." - "Because... that's the part that makes you want to curl up and die."

As the crowd of teenagers burst into a loud applause, Bella let out a heavy sigh. His words had struck a nerve and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to flood her eye-ducts. She took a deep breath, holding it in for a couple of seconds and then releasing it. The brunette forced herself to smile, thinking to herself _smiling makes it better. _

Bella didn't listen to the students Dr. Hayden allowed to come up on the stage to share their experiences. She was too busy examining the man Charlie forced her to go to just three weeks ago. He was a rare card. Not mysterious like Edward. Not a vampire like Edward.

All human.

All real. A bit _too_ real. If it regarded a problem, he told her how it was and what went on in his head, not sugarcoating _anything_. If she was fat, he'd say it. If her breath smelled, her laugh about it and offer a mint. He was _oh, too_ genuine.

Before she realized it, her thoughts were clustered when every student, including her group of "friends", stood up and started clapping. She guessed correctly about the seminar being over when they all started to leave, as a bell rung.

"Can we please go get something to eat?!" The Asian Erik complained, leaning his head on his girlfriend Angela's shoulder.

Everyone murmured their agreements.

Mike turned to Bella, scratching his head full of short, blonde hair. "Uh, Bella?" When she looked up from the ground and her eyes met with his, he grinned a boyish smile. "You wanna' come with?"

"Sorry, Mike." She sighed, shaking her head _no_. "I, uh... have to go to the office to get some paperwork and then talk to our AP about a course..."

She watched him frown before nodding his head, and then returning back to his usual-self. He gave her a small hug and raced to catch up with the glaring Jessica and the rest of the gang.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

I remember hearing parts of what Dr. Hayden was saying in his seminar after he gave his usual wisdom-containing, philosophical advice. I let out a heavy sigh, sauntering through the now empty hallways.

Everyone was either in the cafeteria for lunch, walking around the small school campus outside, or just in class.

_I'll be here for the next two weeks, starting today. So if there is anything, and I mean __**anything**__ any of you would like to talk about... come see me in my temporary guidance office._

Hayden Lockhart's words played off in my head. I remember hearing that part... and I also remember hearing all of the girls squeal...

I walked into the guidance office, giving a small smile to the receptionist as he pointed the way to Dr. Lockhart's new office.

I was face to face with the door. His name plastered in bold black letter stared back at me. It was a thick, cut glass window so I couldn't see on the inside... I wonder to myself what the hell am I even doing here?

_Just knock on the damn door, Bella. _One little mini-sized angel figurine of Edward yells at me from the right side of my shoulder. Huh. Since when did _that_ happen? I sigh, scratching my head as a mini-devil Edward pops up on the other side.

Okay... _No! Bella don't go in there! Just wait for me to come back a little, little, little, little, little, little-_

Mini-devil Edward's _little_ kept going on and on and didn't stop, while mini-angel Edward started cooing to me how much he loves me and wants me to be happy, yet plans to kill Hayden if he touches me.

Huh. Isabella Marie Swan has officially become insane.

Before these torture devices could go any further, they poofed away when the door swung open almost, knocking me in the shoulder.

"Watch it." Some black haired, tan girl rolled her green eyes at me, turning around to give a wave to the therapist. "Thanks _so, so, so _much Dr. Lockhart..." She trailed off, flashing him a flirty smile and hugging her arms around her busty chest.

_If my shoulder wasn't hurting..._

"Yes." He nodded. My heart beats accelerated as I heard the shifting of a leather sofa and pushing back of a chair; his dress shoes tapped against the tiled floors and soon he was at the door, in front of the girl.

I watched slightly annoyed at the way he smiled at the girl and at my heart for beating so fast... _he is the stupid-jerk therapist Charlie forced me to go to, _I told myself.

She exchanged a couple of more words with him. I don't know what the hell she was going on about because my mind clouded out her words and forced me to gaze into his brilliant, bright blue eyes. They were pretty; do I dare tell myself prettier than Edward's?

He nodded his head along, but as she went on his eyes shifted behind her and he was looking right back st me, staring hard. Smiling with his eyes. His tongue slowly grazed over his lips, in a teasing manner. _Teasing me_. I hate Hayden Lockhart. I swear, I might just melt into a pool.

He nodded once more before interrupting her nonsense, "I'm sorry, Viviane. I'd love to have another session with you, but the thing is that I had the teachers hand out slips to sign up for one." - "I'm all booked, sweetheart."

Her face must have been a sad one, but I can tell that changed as soon as she inched her self a bit forward, squeezing her chest even harder. "Oh, Dr. Lockhart... I just really need some more time to talk to you..." She puckered out her pouty lips as he opened his mouth to say something.

I couldn't let _her_ get another session with him. So I walked away from my comfortable position against the wall, over to the door where she and he stood. "I'm here for my session. It started five minutes ago." I lowly lied, pushing him into the room before turning to the girl with a smug face and slamming the door right in hers.

I prayed the door had a lock but sighed when it didn't. I turned to the shocked yet amused therapist, standing near me with a hand placed on his stubbled cheek as if he were attempting to figure something out.

"Hand me your keys." He tossed them and with one catch, I locked the door with a random key on the chain. _Lucky guess, Bella._

"_Isabella_..." He slowly trails off, stepping forward and making me shudder as if a breeze blew through the room; the way my name sounded, trilling off of his tongue... As soon as I turned around, he was within near inches of me.

**Normal POV**

A sharp exhale escaped between Bella's lips as Hayden Lockhart smoothed over his slicked-back brown hair. He closed off their body contact, tugging his lips into the perfect lazy smile as Bella's face and neck turned bright red.

"Well, my little _tomato_," he chimed making her brighten red even more. "that certainly was a great lie."

She shook her head, gulping what felt equivalent to a tennis ball stuck in the back of her throat. "I-I just didn't..."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling even harder. "Didn't what?" He questioned, pure amusement laced in his tone as he grasped her now sweat-collecting hand and led her over to the two leather couches placed face-to-face in his office.

Hayden motioned for her to sit down and she quickly did, looking at her trembling hands instead of his wandering eyes.

The therapist took a seat next to her, reaching his arm out and softly touching her shoulder.

When she winced, he tugged on her sweater's zipper. It was a silent order for her to take it off, to which she slowly complied, unzipping the sweater and shrugging it off of her shoulders. She brushed her curly, brunette locks over her other shoulder, frowning narrowly at the red bruise dancing across the one _Viviane_ hurt.

"It must hurt," he barely whispered, and she could have swore a sign of anger flashed across his face for a second before his facial features became stoic.

Hayden slowly stared to rub Bella's shoulder, in a soothing way.

The brunette was surprised by how forceful yet soft he was and she momentarily forgot her explanation to his questioning of what she was in fact doing here... the damn rubdown felt so good. He wasn't just trying to soothe her shoulder; he was massaging her, digging his thumbs into her skin with just the right amount of pressure.

"Mm," Bella found herself moaning before she could stop it. She could practically _hear_ Hayden licking his lips in a tease and smiling smugly.

"Does it feel good?" he asked.

Her response was a soft mewl and she bit her bottom lip real hard when she felt his soft lips press again her skin.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes wandered to the 36-year old softly placing soft, light and faint kisses on her shoulder. As his lips met her skin, a soft smacking sounded was heard with each time he removed his lips from her soft flesh.

She softly groaned snapping her eyes shut when she felt his shaky, cool breath on her skin. Hayden leaned his forehead against the shoulder, tightly grasping it, and letting out shaky breaths as if he were trying to calm himself down from a high.

A light chuckled escaped the back of his throat after a few minutes of Bella's blushing and the sound of his heavy breathing. "Isabella... does your shoulder feel better?"

She quickly nodded, her lips forming a genuine smile and her cheeks tinting light pink. "I-I came here... for a session." She admitted.

Hayden nodded, grabbing a clipboard filled with papers. He shrugged out of his burgundy cardigan, placing it on a coat-hanger on the far side of the crème-white walls, before unloosening his red tie and unbuttoning two buttons.

He smiled lazily when he noticed the brunette watching him.

"Comfy." She nonchalantly sighed, taking her back off of her back and placing it in the seat where he got up from.

He flopped down on the leather sofa. "What do you want to share, Isabella?"

She chewed her bottom lip, nodding her head and staring deeply into his eyes. "Your seminar... well, particularly your speech about suicide and killing yourself... it struck a nerve."

He wasn't surprised. While he was reciting his own words to the students, he most importantly wanted them to be heard to _her_.

She smiled a bit before becoming solemn. "At first... I wanted to kill myself because I was so miserable. _He_ left." She corrected herself, but not before shivering a bit. "_Edward_ left and I felt numb, you know? The love of my life had just left me or the so called 'love of my life'. I felt alone, Dr. Hayden... alone; like I was wandering a foreign terrain."

She eyed him perceptively as he leaned his elbow on the chair's armrest. "_Oh_, I wasn't apart of this world." - "You know, but now I'm IN the world... and it's eating me alive."

There was a moment of silence before she continued. "I... I want to thank you for what you've done so far. Just three weeks ago I was crying in your face. I was dead." - "I'm slowly-" she was stopped when he got up from his seat, stalking over to her. Hayden moved her backpack and placed in on the floor, taking a seat next to her.

His hands slowly rose up and cupped her blushing cheeks. She closed her eyes, half-inching forward.

He let out a sigh. "Please, continue."

Bella nodded, slowly leaning comfortably in his hands' embrace. "I'm slowly... coming back to life."

The brown haired man removed his hands from her cheeks, "Is that so, Isabella?"

She confidently nodded, taking a step by reaching for one of his hands, stiff at his sides. He was stoic as she laced her fingers with his, squeezing his warm hand tight. Not cold and stone hard like Edwards.

Soft, warm yet firm and strong. His hand overlapped her dainty hand. It was like a perfect fit. She stared at their hands interlocked for while before blurting out, "I want you... to help me feel alive again."

**A/N: **

**I decided to end it right there... To tease yall and because I finished typing this in school! Okay... my emotions ran deep for this chapter.**

**They were out of control as I typed the last parts, starting from her shoulder in math class. My emotions are just... wow.**

**Stay tooned for the next chapter, because more is revealed about a certain therapist. I hope this story isn't moving too fast. Well, not as fast as I think.**

**Serious question though: Something I am consider... Should they **_**you know**_**, next chapter? **

**You know what to do; and a response would be loved to the question up above ^^**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	4. The Weather is Growing Cold

**I wouldn't call it Writer's Block... just a lil something called Writer's Laze. I saw what I wanted to happen, but the right words wouldn't form. SIGH.**

**I apologize for the sort of late update. It's been like a week; anyways, I hope this chappie doesn't suck. (and sorry it's so late at night. I got 9:20pm for the time.)**

**KYLEMD: Is he human... yes. Will she tell them about the vampires... we'll see. *wink, wink* **

**Thanks to: KYLEMD, Guest-reviewer Izzy, Mireads, m.j . readings , RenesmeeS26, chaos archangel, decadenceofmysoul, deltagrl and trutwilightfantasy.**

**Also, thanks to EVERYONE who favorites and alerted!**

**Happy Reads!**

**{Not for Eddie-boy lovers. You might just be burned a bit.}**

**Disclaimers: They call me Kumi-Chan, ah-huh! And maybe Tobi, ah-huh! But Stephanie Meyers is NOT my name, ah-huh! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Weather is Growing Cold<p>

"Are you sitting here in front of me right now?" Hayden Lockhart breathes, inching a bit closer to the still, brunette girl.

Her response is a meekly nod.

"Are you breathing?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of brunette behind one of her pale peach-toned ears, while letting his calloused fingers linger over her red and soft cheeks.

When Bella nods once more, he lets out a heavy sigh. "One last question." - "Do you feel your own heart beating?"

The girl paused, looking down at her hand entwined with his and how it suddenly started shaking. Her hand shook like a motorboat moving through heavy waters; it even caused his to vibrate twice as much. Bella slowly nodded, letting out a heavy exhale as she did so.

"Y-Yes..." She began, chewing on her bottom lip, as usual. "_Y-Yes_ to all of your questions. Especially... the last one."

The brown haired man simply smiled, using his thumb to stroke over her shaking hand. "Then, my little _buzzing bee_..." He paused, using his other hand to rub his stubbled chin. "Well, you are in fact alive. And you didn't need my help to do it."

With those words, he gave her hand a tight squeeze before releasing it from his own and stood up, clipboard and pen in his hand. He scribbled a note or two on the sheets of paper, before pausing to give her a side glance. He continued to write.

"Lunch is about to end soon..." He trailed off, motioning to the door with his eyes. "And that means-"

Bella furiously rose from her seat on the couch, shoving her jacket on to re-cover her bare arms and grabbed her backpack by the straps, tossing it on her back. "That means this sessions is over." She coldly retorted, her nostrils slightly flaring with anger.

She forced herself to pull open the door and hold in her tears.

Getting out of that room was her objective and that's exactly what the brunette did. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she rushed out, not giving him anymore of her time.

Dr. Hayden was... **something**. Bella couldn't even form a sentence to describe the middle aged, handsome therapist.

The rest of her classes went by fast. Calculus was boring. Typical complex math-functions and annoying classmates. Particularly Jessica Stanley. She kept going on and on about _him_. Not _Edward_, but _Hayden_.

_I thought I was getting somewhere... erasing them finally... _She thought to herself, laying her head down on the desk.

_Ringggggggg!_

When the last bell rang and students began flooding out, Bella walked quickly to the parking lot. All she wanted to do was just wanting to climb in her truck and drive away. She stuck the key in the ignition, turning it to crank up.

"Damn it." Bella whispered, slamming a fist down on the steering wheel when all she heard was the purr of engine instead of it actually cranking up. After a few more attempts at twisting her key in the ignition to crank it up, she huffed heavily, getting out of her car.

Bella's POV

I walked to the front of my car, ignoring a couple of the imminent stares coming from the people who lingered around the school even when it was over for the day. Popping up the hood of the car, I let out a sigh when there seemed to be smoke erupting from one of the smaller parts.

It was something I knew all too well, but it was too much for me to handle; I needed a mechanic.

"Someone seems to have lost a little stray dog?" I heard a voice whisper; a voice I knew very well even though I had known the person for such a short amount of time.

I didn't turn around, instead choosing to slam the hood of my car down and go give cranking it up another shot. I walked over to the door, reaching for the handle to climb inside, but a hand grasped mine and forcefully turned me around.

Dr. Hayden was standing mere inches away from me now. "Allow me to help you," he simply said in a quiet tone; he did not _ask_ but more like commanded.

Oh all people wanting to play knight and shining armor, it had to be _him_. A therapist that I had _just_ managed to escape. One that I was too trusting of... one that I opened up to just to be mocked in the end."Why should I?" I forced out, giving a tug at my bottom lip with my teeth. "Y-You were mocking me before, and you just called me a stray dog."

As he was still leaned across me, I looked up at his face. It was now only inches from me. He looked down and caught my eyes with his. "Well, for one you rushed out of my office before I could get a single word out to you..." Hayden trailed off, brushing a lock of my brunette hair out of my face. "I'd say it's quite fitting... _for now_."

When I glared at him, snapping my head to the left to avoid his gaze, I heard him chuckle lightly, sending a waft of his cool, peppermint-smelling breath my way.

He straightened up and held a hand out to me. "My lady?" He teased, winking at me when I gave him a short glance. I had to admit... it was more fitting than _stray dog_.

Normal POV

A heavy sigh released from in between her full, yet thin pink lips, as she took the extended hand and let the middle-aged man guide her over to the front of the car.

He set his briefcase on the gravel pavements of the parking lot, using only one hand to lift up the hood of her rusty, orange truck. Hayden shook his head, when as soon as he popped it open to stand in place, smoke rose from one part of her truck's assembly line.

"This part is broken." He chimed, waving the smoke out of his face.

Bella rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "No shit, Sherlock." She chimed back, sheepishly grinning at him when he gave her a small glance with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to the engine and assembly line of her truck. "I'm not that naive to know that there shouldn't be smoke pouring out of an important part of a vehicle's assembly line, Dr. Hayden."

The therapist's head knocked back as a loud chuckle trilled from his lips. He closed the hood of her trick, turning around to face her, while grabbing his briefcase. "So you're not that naive to know the basics of common sense, but you're naive enough to fall for a little boy?" He chirped, grazing his tongue over his lips.

"Asshole." Bella seethed, narrowing her eyes at him. "_Pig_." She slurred, biting her bottom lip, our of anger.

Hayden smoothed over his slicked brown hair, grinning widely at her. He shifted his briefcase from one hand to the other, getting close enough to Bella; close enough to back her up against the side of a parked car.

His brilliant blue eyes gawked into her wary chocolate brown eyes; when she shifted her gaze to the side, he made sure to move in her eyesight's directions, locking it with his own. Hayden did his usual habit of slowly licking his lips.

This time, it was slowly than usual as he inched closer to her face. He watched as Bella reached her arms out, to give herself some distance from their close body contact. The dark brown haired man brushed her arms away, closing in the little to no remaining space. They were now face-to-face or should one say nose-to-nose. "_Oink. Oink_, Isabella." Hayden huskily purred in brunette's ear, causing her now pink skin to turn dark scarlet red.

Bella was simply stunned; even after he moved out of her way and started walking off toward some other direction of the parking lot.

Her breathing was hitched and her palms were sweaty. _I shouldn't have le-let him get the best of me..._ She mentally kicked herself, shaking her head full of curled, brown hair as she breathed in quickly and slowly let it out. _Get it together, Bella._

After a mental pep talk, she huffed, pulling and forcing her face into a pissed-off expression. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth; _forcefully_, of course. Isabella Marie Swan's emotions were... **exhilarated**. She felt excited and wooed when he pushed her up against the car and whispered those damn to words in her ears.

She called him a pig.

Hayden Lockhart simply countered back with the terms _oink, oink_. He was clever. Far more clever than _all_ of the Cullens combined together.

At least in her opinion.

Bella rushed over to the man who was now loading his briefcase into the truck of his car. She watched as he pulled off his cardigan, folding it before tossing it right next to the case and slamming the truck closed.

"Need something?" He said, not looking up at her. Bella could however tell he was smiling. His emotions always played out in his voice, for some reason. And she liked that.

"My car." She seethed; or at least pretended. She didn't want him to think of her as weak. Who knows why? Bella didn't.

"Well, then get in." He called out, as he used the key to unlock the passenger side of the vintage, crème colored car.

Bella paused, biting her lip. "Why?" She dared to ask. "That doesn't solve the problem of my car being left behind at school." - "Why should I get in your car? What are you going to do... _rape me_?"

Hayden paused, and let go of the handle on the passenger's side of his car. He walked up to Bella, smiling hard. "My, my Isabella." - "You must be _soaked_ and _so_ desperate to the point that you'd smugly suggest me partake in the raping of you."

As her cheeks tinted red and her blushing spread all the way down to the nape of her neck, Hayden grasped her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. The fingers on his free hand gingerly traced over her parted lips, up to her red cheeks and down her jawline. His fingers trailed a hot fire from his touch all the way down her neck and collarbone, to the zipper of her jacket concealing her curves shown through the tank top she sported.

Hayden's exploring hand slowly roamed over her chest's mounds.

He squeezed lightly, smirking proudly at the small moan she tried her best to hold back.

"Just remember..." He sighed in a feathery tone. "It's not rape, Isabella. It's not rape if you want it..." - "Now, get in my car so I can drop you home. I can call for a mechanic to check it out and then take you to get your car in the morning before school starts..."

"O-Okay."

_**Later On**_

Hayden's slinky, crème and vintage Tucker-48 car pulled up into the empty driveway of Bella's home.

She released a heavy sigh, glad that Charlie had left in the morning to go on a fishing trip with her friend, Jacob Black's father and some of their old _La Push_ friends.

The girl had shown so much improvement in her health and she seems to be functional; or so Charlie thought. So he planned her home alone for the next week, praying to himself that it wasn't a mistake. Bella checked her phone, half expecting them to call, but only seeing two missed calls from Charlie.

She got out of the car, dialing his number. "Hello?" She sighed, smiling a bit when her father cussed her out, kind of.

"Bells! What the hell has gotten into you?" - "Don't you know I'm a damn cop? Us cop fathers worry, you know!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

Bella snickered to herself, genuinely smiling as he went on and on about how worried he was for her and asking her about school. The Cullens crossed their conversation just once and the chief police officer didn't even get a chance to ask his question regarding them.

"Are ya' still thinking about the Cul-" Was all he got to get out before Bella interrupted in a hard, cynical tone, "No, Charlie."

There was a silence on the line before he blurted out, "I knew that Dr. Lockhart mumbo-jumbo mess the boys were talking about at the station would work. I'm glad, Bells." - "Believe me when I say I never wanted to send you to a therapist, but-"

_Blah. Blah. Blah_. Bella sighed, rolling her eyes as she listened to him go on and on. She leaned the phone on her shoulder, using her ear to hold it in place as she motioned to the waiting therapist to follow her. Making their way up the front door, she reached behind her, attempting to dig in her back pocket to fish out of house-key.

When her attempt failed and resulted in her nearly dropped her phone onto the bricked front-porch of her home, Hayden merely laughed, taking the key out of her back pocket himself; an giving her ass a small grab, as well.

When she squeaked, he could hear her father asking her what was wrong.

"O-Oh nothing, Charlie. I... I almost fell out the bed, uh... trying to reach for my pen under the bed. I'm fine." - "I have to get going though." She paused to flash the middle-aged man her middle finger, before unlocking the door and both of them stepping inside.

"I'll call you tomorrow." - "Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone, placing it in her pocket before racing up the stairs.

Hayden watched her with amused eyes. "Liar!" He called after her, smiling to himself when she looked back for a few seconds with a red face, before turning around the corner of the hallway, on the second floor of her home.

A few minutes later, Hayden had settled himself comfortably, but modestly on the couch in the Swan's living room. He thought of their home to be comforting and not too shabby. He felt a warm atmosphere here. He leaned his head against the wall, about to close his eyes in deep thought until he heard a terrified shriek trill from up the stairs.

Without a second though, he shot up from his seat, running full speed up the flight of stairs, in the direction he saw the brunette go in. He pasted a bathroom and then stopped at the only door remaining. He slung the it open, rushing into the messy and unkempt room.

"Isabella, are you alright?!" He questioned to the startled girl, pulling her close to him. His eyes roamed around the room. The drawers of her dresser thrown in various places; her clothes tossed all over the room and some of her books missing from the shelf.

"... Did you maybe... forget to clean your room?" Hayden slowly asked the brunette, although it sounded like he was asking himself that question.

Bella narrowed her eyes before huffing. "Someone was in here. Someone ransacked my room!"

Hayden let go of her, letting out a quick sigh before nodding. "Did you discover anything to be missing?" He picked up a few discarded books tossed on her bed, before walking over to the small bookshelf and putting them back in place.

Bella herself, began to start the clean-up. "No, actually. J-Just one shirt." - "My favorite red one."

Hayden helped her gather all of the tossed clothes. "Too bad, my dear Isabella..." - "It would have been nice to see you in red. It might actually be a color that suited your tone really well."

Bella said nothing, her skin tone that was dressed in a dark pink blush, giving away her true emotions. She sighed, heavily walking over to her closet. She picked up a basket and motioned to the older man; he dropped the clothes in there.

"Some ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen is, huh?" She heard Hayden whisper.

She gave him a look as he burst out laughing. "The little boy really has a way of treating his exes." - "Sneaking into your house when you're not home and trashing her room?" The older man chuckled once more before a solemn look plastered onto the features of his face.

"_Such_ a little bitch." Bella winced at the tone of his voice and the fact that it was her first time hearing him cuss. She bit her lip at the way those words stung, even though they weren't directed at her.

She thought back to all of the moments spent with Edward. "No."

When his eyebrows knit together, she explained, "Edward left me. I don't think-"

"Don't think what?"

"I don't think he would do something like this..."

She waited for his response, but it never came.

.

.

Once they finished tidying her room and Hayden finishes reorganizing some of her things, the older male walked over to her, loosening his tie in the process. The thing was nearly strangling him. "It's getting pretty late, Isabella." - "I supposed I should get going."

Bella's face heated up as he stopped right in front of her, his slight muscular frame towering over her slender one. "Y-Yeah... I think it is time you left... Wouldn't wants anyone to th-think anything."

She went quiet when Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You know? Anyone from school passing by and they would see your car.."

He gently tilted her face up, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her chocolate eyes were filled with apprehensiveness and her expectant face turned a light shade of pink.

"But I know you would want someone to see," he told her with a smirk. "You're such a good little girl, Isabella..." She could tell he was being the utmost sarcastic with his choice of words.

Bella was frozen in her spot, a pleasant shiver going down her spine. His fingers were firm, yet gentle at the same time as he lightly held her chin. She wondered if he could hear just how loud her heart was beating, as it felt as though it would burst out through her chest at any moment.

She watched with tedious eyes as he repeated his usual habit of slowly roaming that sleek tongue over his across his thin lips. Slowly teasing her. Slowly drawing her in.

"I'd feel better if you came to stay with _me_ for a couple of days... we wouldn't want someone to harm you, in way." - "Now would we?" Hayden suggested, amused at how Bella was blushing. It really was quite cute.

"B-But Dr. Lockhart... _Hayden_," The brunette tried to protest.

"But what? There should be no reason for you to even protest. Someone clearly broke into your home and surprisingly left everything untouched, except _your_ room." - "It would be very... amusing... if you stayed with me. Charlie is away and cannot properly secure you, so I will be the one to take on that responsibility." He released his light hold on her, though the smirk was still permeating on his handsome face.

Bella nodded meekly. "Y-You're right about that." She let out a sigh, grabbing an empty coach-bag to pack a couple of things in them, but the door bell rang.

She excused herself and went to check who was at the door; when she opened it, the brawny, tanned Jacob Black engulfed her in a big hug. "Bella!" He exclaimed, squeezing her tight.

He let himself in before she could say a thing and stopped half way at the sight of Hayden Lockhart coming down the stairs.

"Who is this, Bells?" Jake questioned, his dark eyes flicking from the man with a smug smile on his face and them back to her.

**A/N:**

**So, there you have it. I decided to introduce Jacob into this story and I didn't include much more spiciness as I wanted... Yall are gonna have to wait for that, because when it happens, it probably won't stop. *wink, wink***

**And events from New Moon do take place, just to let you all know.**

**I feel like my chappie lacked something though. Maybe towards the end? Idk. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**You all definitely know what to do.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	5. And I Want Him Back Again

****Ahhh, where are my reviewers? I must know what ALL of you think.  
><strong>**

****But I couldn't resist not updating and waiting around to get more reviews because I am a review-hungry bitch (Ha-Ha-Ha) well, I'm not; I just really like to hear what people think.****

****And last chapter, I mentioned the red shirt missing. That was totally Eclipse; oh well! Let it go along with my story and plot!****

****Anyways, let me make this clear that THIS AIN'T A LOVE TRIANGLE... or is it? Well, I won't go into detail... But trust me on this.****

****Special thanks to: m . j . readings, RenesmeeS26, Chi-Chi's FAN, twibe, and chaos archangel.****

*****hands out Hayden/Bella posters* ****

****{Hella or Beyden}****

****Thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted as well! Thanks so much!****

****{Not for Edward Prissy-Overprotective Cullen lovers... I like him too, but for this story, NOPE.}  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: Edward as in Robert Pattinson is fine as hell, but if I owned Twilight, he wouldn't be so stuck up.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I Want Him Back Again<p>

The silence between the Jacob Black and Hayden Lockhart was very unsettling for Bella.

The brunette watched with vigilant and wary eyes as the both of them seemed to be inspecting each other as if they were pieces of meat set up at a market. Jacob's jaw tightened and Hayden's eyes wandered from his chopped, black hair to his shirtless and muscled body, to the one tribal tattoo dancing across one of his upper arms.

Bella almost tensed when Jacob opened his mouth."You're not a _bloodsucker_, are you?" He sounded as of he knew the answer himself, but seemed a bit unsure. His tone was however hard. Cynical.

Hayden's lips curved into his signature lazy smile, and his tongue slowly crept from in between his lips, roaming over them. "_Bloodsucker_?" He interjected, rubbing his stubbled chin as if he was amused at the term. "... If you're implying to me that I would sexually suck blood from my dear _Isabella_..." - "Then there is a _very_ **high possibility** that the answer to that would be a _yes_."

Jacob nearly choked on air. His eyes narrowed and he jabbed a finger in the direction of where Hayden stood; right in front of him. He turned to Bella, ignoring the amused glances the therapist was flashing him. "Bella, just who the hell is this guy?"

The brunette sighed. This was just what she need. Jacob knocking on her door and bursting in. And _that_ was sarcasm. "Jake, it's okay. He's a therapist that Charlie hired for me." She explained, motioning to the brown haired man and back to her friend, Jacob.

"Therapist?!" The tan boy scoffed. He waved off the statement. "Not all that psychology _mumbo-jumbo_. If Charlie wanted to hire a therapist to make you feel better after _they_ left, he should have just hired me. And it'd be free of charge, of course." - "Because no one can make you smile more than I do."

With that said, Jacob wrapped his arms around the slender, pale-peach toned brunette and started wiggling his fingers under her neck and arms. She laughed hard and loud; her cheeks flushed red as her best friend tickled her. It was probably the most that she ever laughed in her whole entire life... and Hayden gritted his teeth at the thought, watching as Jacob continued his giddy-torture.

He reached for Bella's forearm, pulling her out of the boy's brawny grasp. "I'll have you know that _my_ Isabella is actually recovering from the therapy she receives from me." He smugly smiled when he felt the brunette relax as he snaked his arm around her slightly curvy waist. "Thank you very much."

"_Ugh_," Jacob grunted, scrunching up his nose. He walked past the two, pacing fast around the small living room of the Swan residence. "_Your_ Isabella. _His_ Isabella. _Bloodsucker Red-Head's_ Isabella..." He paused, huffing and clenching his fists to control his anger.

When his emotions were under control, he let out a heavy sigh, rolling his dark brown eyes. "What are you doing here, anyways?" - "Shouldn't therapists only see their patients _in the office_? Not in their personal homes?"

Hayden let go of Bella, crossing his arms over his chest. "And just who are you?" He smirked. "Some _tan_, _brawny_ and _good looking_ male named Jacob that just so happened to be passing by? If my assessment is correct, you must harbor feelings for her..."

"W-What? No. That is not the case. Bella and I-"

"Jacob and I are just friends, Hayden." The brunette shrugged her shoulders as if it was no skin off of her back. She figured she might as well just put it out there and say it how it is.

Jake seemed a bit offended, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "_Wow_, Bells... way to put me in the friend-zone, just like that..."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked at her _Converse_ sneakers, feeling more interested in her shoes, rather than the conversation and the way it was going. When Hayden grasped her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, she looked into Jacob's eyes and remarked, "Jake _don't even_. We've already had this conversation a million times." - "Don't be such a baby about it."

The brunette turned to the therapist, ignoring the way Jacob glared at the two of them holding hands. "We've know each other since we were kids... at least that's how I remember it. My childhood was foggy."

Pushing a loose lock of her curled brunette hair behind her ear, he chimed in a sing-song tone, "_Hm_? Foggy memories...? Well perhaps I could help you remember them. Let's say, my place?" - "Now."

It wasn't a question; it sounded more like a command. Not that Bella minded anyways. She wanted to go to his place... curiosity being one reason. And the _others_... well, she didn't want to even think about those. The thought of _those_ reasons made her develop goosebumps and her skin felt hot, even with just a tank top, skinny jeans and a light sweater-jacket on.

"And who are you to decided where she goes? Don't tell me you plan to rape her." Jacob seethed through gritted teeth, stepping closer to the therapist.

Hayden simply smirked, letting a shrug play on his shoulders. "_It's not rape if you want it_, my friend."

Bella started to panic as she noticed Jacob Black starting to shake violently. She knew all too well what would happen if he couldn't control his anger and he unleashed it. Her supernatural friend would phase and shape-shift. Probably would maul Hayden Lockhart. It would be too bad; the brunette really took a liking to him. "I'm not your friend." He seethed again, his voice vibrating from the way he shook.

"Bella would **never** ask something like that."

"Well, _my chum_," Hayden openly teased, not feeling a sense of fear. "She sure did suggest it." - "And if you must know, _someone_ broke into her house and stole a precious belonging of hers."

At that last sentence, his shaking toned down a bit and changed to what looked like a slight shiver. Jacob examined Hayden's face for a while; his jaw tightened when he saw no deceit in the features of his structured face. He then focused all of his attention on Bella. "Is this guy for real? The house looks perfectly in tact."

"_No shit, Sherlock_." - "... Did I say that right, Bella?" The brown haired, middle-aged man smirked, he too focusing all of his attention on the snickering brunette.

"Yeah, you did." She managed to say in between giggles that she tried her hardest to suppress.

While Bella giggled at the '_handsome_-_therapist-with-a-slick-mouth_' as Jacob was now deciding to label him, it didn't take two and two for the brawny shape-shifter to put together just exactly _who_ had broken in. "This is bad..." He murmured to himself, although it was loud enough for Hayden and Bella both to hear. "I have to tell the pack..." - "OK, _bloodsuc_-"

"Hayden Lockhart." Bella corrected with a firm nod of her head. "_**Dr**_. _**Hayden Lockhart**_."

Jake rolled his eyes at the brunette's assessment. "Whatever." He briefly ventured up the stairs, turning around the corner that led to Bella's room; Charlie's was in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jacob came jogging down with the same coach-bag Bella had picked up before to pack a few things. He tossed it to the therapist, Hayden. "Take her to your place. I'm going to set up a patrol-"

Hayden wasn't protesting when Bella's "childhood" friend decided to give up wasting time and he told him to take her to his place. He kind of felt a sense of victory, then again utterly felt a bit confused and annoyed. "Patrol? Patrol for _who_ and for _what_?" He slung the bag over his shoulder, grasping the brunette's hand. "You're logically going to running around blind. What are you going to do, ride around my house all night? Shouldn't you be in school-"

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling annoyed himself. "What are you? An idiot?" He turned to Bella. "Nice to know you're picking an imbecile over me.."

"Smart choice of words." A light shrug played on the middle aged man's shoulders. "It's actually one of the few smartest things that I heard you utter all night."

Jacob huffed, the tone of his voice sounding as if he was trying to warn her. "Bella..."

Not wanting another small intervention or argument between the two guys, Bella faced Hayden, tugging lightly on his arm, until he looked at her and his eyes were off of the glaring Jacob. "Just do what he says, please. Come on, go start the car and I will be right out."

Hayden sheepishly grinned, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. He gave a side glance to Jacob before stepping close to Bella; he inched his face close to her, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

His lips curved into a lazy smile.

Hayden Lockhart planted a soft kiss on her now pink cheeks, giving another side glance to the glaring Jacob.

"I'll be waiting in the car." He simply stated, walking out the door and going to his car.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

After Jacob gave me a short explanation of his plans to track Victoria and monitor around Forks, he chided a bit with me over the fact that Hayden was around and that he was my therapist; not so much as the therapist part, but the fact that we were so close.

The ride begun in a starling silence. I watched him from my peripheral vision; his eyes were glued to the road. His face stoic, void of all emotions. It was something I wasn't used to... where was the cinematic character he portrayed? Smooth, suave and witty with slick remarks and philosophical proverbs just itching to escape his mouth?

I let out a sigh, as we came to a red light, and the car slowly halted to a stop.

Hayden leaned back into the leather seat, still not saying a word.

I wonder what the bastard was thinking...

I watched with a wary eye as he clicked on the little knob, which turned on his car's radio. He steered it through many different music stations, briefly pausing when a pop song bellowed through the speakers of his car, before turning it to another one.

He stopped at this station, and turned up the volume, finally acknowledging me with a sly smile.

As he began driving again when the light turned green, I listened to the song he was so hyped to have me listen to.

_Nostalgia... _

_We used to lose ourselves in conver-sation._

_Nothing was final... _

_We used to brace ourselves for separ-ation._

_From time to time I find myself wondering what could be if I'd,_

_Never been to hell... _

_Before I built a shell..._

"Reminds you of the Cullens, huh?" He sighed, amusement laced on his tone.

As much as I wanted to deny him... Hayden Lockhart was damn for sure.

_Can't send a postcard... _

_From the future to the past._

_Can't warn your own self... _

_That these memories fade too fast._

_And when it's over..._

_You can't recreate the past._

_My mind is an ocean..._

_Wish I built a bigger raft._

"What song is this?" I lowly asked, feeling the tears starting to form in my eyes. The song played on and on and somehow it made the drive to his place feel so much longer.

"Pussy Vultures." He answered.

I wanted to do nothing but block out anything relating to them... Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper... Alice...

_Edward_...

**The Cullens**. The family that introduced me to their lifestyle. The family that damned me for life by popping up and then popping out. How could they do something like this? Just leave me?!

_Alone?!_

Tell me that I _belong_?!

"Bullshit." Hayden said in a stern tone. And _this_ asshole. Hayden Lockhart... how does he do it? Read my mind... play out my every move... Clearly, he is a human.

Pure bullshit.

And he was right.

"This song once held a meaning to me, you know." He said with a heavy sigh. His eyes never left the road, as he continued on. "Many of you Forks town-people think of me as... _peculiar_?"

Hayden rubbed his stubbled chin, licking his lips. A shrug played on his shoulders. "I supposed _peculiar_ is the right word you all would use to describe me."

I stopped gazing out the window at the world passing us by, snapping my head to the left to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" I inquired, knitting my eyebrows together; my voice came out like a croak, sounded as if the tone of it was cracked. I cleared my throat, wiping the corner of my eyes with the tip of my index finger, in order to keep the tears from erupting.

"Well," he began, pausing as he maneuvered a right turn, turning down a street leading into a neighborhood of cul-de-sacs. "That is a long story for another time, Isabella."

When he noticed me roll my eyes, he further explained to me, "You see, we're approaching my house."

I was about to protest, but he wasn't lying. He stopped his Tucker-48 car in front of a quaint-looking, two-story home.

My eyes roamed over the features of the house in fascination; it was painted a light and pastel-seafoam green color, topped with a very dark brown. The house was beautiful. The quaint feel to it made it even more appealing in my eyes. It somehow made me forget my recently thought up troubles relating to _them_. Half of the home was made of cherry-wood and about a quarter made with flawless-glass. I couldn't help but feel the need to compare it to _their_ home... Much more bigger and extravagantly built... but his more touching and home-based.

Hayden got out of the car, taking the key out of the ignition just before he came and opened the door for me like a true gentleman.

When we were inside, I exhaled contently. A modern, yet traditional feel was present in the atmosphere. I smiled at the small pit bored into the hardwood floors. It was made for building a fireplace. The crème colored ceiling contained a large vent made for the excess smoke which would come from the fire.

I turned to Hayden with pink cheeks and a small smile plastered on my face. "I didn't know you had a thing for home decor."

I half expected some slick remark or a smooth comment but instead I got a glare... it sent cold chills down my spine at the way he glared.

"I would give you a thanks..." He sighed, his eyes softening a bit. "But my ex-wife is the one who renovated the home a while back."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off in a quick tone, "The bathroom is upstairs, down the hall and the first door to your right. You might want to freshen up or if not then there is a half-bathroom right across from the backyard patio's entrance." Hayden half-heartedly pointed a finger towards the door and the small hallway, leading to the mini-flight of spiral stairs.

I gave him a meek nod, feeling a bit sad at the way he looked at me just now... why should I anyways?

I made my way towards the stairs, feeling a slight slump. As I started to ascend of the steps, I felt hands grasp at my hips, nearly making me trip over the next step.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, already feeling my cheeks turn hot; I slowly turned around to find Hayden on the step just below me.

I was about to say something but he pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

I watched almost in a daze as his tongue grazed over his lips.

Hayden offered me his hand and I took it. I had no idea what to expect but he pulled me close to him.

His eyes fell to my lips and I panicked briefly. The pang in my chest was nerve-wracking. My heart beats accelerated when his eyes continuously flickered from my lips to my wary gaze.

Was I ready for what he had in mind? I kind of wanted to know... and I talked myself into it by rationalizing that we were kind of close; he let me hold his hand. He was my therapist; I was at his house, damn it. He had been in mine not too long ago!

_Bella._

My eyes flickered to the left for a second to see... _Edward_?!

_No. Not you. You're not here and you're not real. _I thought to myself, starting to chew on my bottom lip. Hayden touched my chin, slowly and gingerly easing his fingers over my skin; caressing my face.

The delusion of him glared daggers at my therapist and how fondly he seemed of my soft skin.

_Bella. _The voice called out again. _Don't do this..._

I suddenly felt the urge to slap Hayden and cry... I loves Edward Cullen... I wanted no one but him and Jacob was proof of that. I refused his constant advances. Screw what I said earlier today about wanting Hayden- **no**, _Dr. Lockhart_ to make me feel alive again.

This was the way to go. It was the right thing to do... _I love you, Edward! _I cried out in my head; but... for some reason, it didn't sound right. Not physically saying it as I did before... and not even mentally.

"Look at me." I heard him say; it barely came out as a whisper, making my spine shiver at the huskiness laced in his tone.

I watches with a vigilant gaze as Hayden slowly grasped my other hand, pulling me to be on the same step as him. He press his mouth to lips for a few short seconds and when he pulled away, he smiled that same lazy smile that I knew I became swoon over.

_Bella_! Delusional-Edward roared. _I forbid you to let him touch you_!

I ignores the protests and ignored the weak-Bella in my head, letting the older man hug me tightly and pull me as close to his body as I could get. He released a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace; I brought my hand to his face and gently roamed my fingers around.

I ran my fingers over his closed his eyelids, and his aristocrat-pointed nose... lastly his stubbled cheeks. My finger tips landed on his soft lips and brushed mine against his.

My cheeks heated up fervently at how soft his lips felt against mine. It felt exhilarating; it felt _right_. Hayden was patient and made no move to initiate the kissing. I pecked his lips him once, twice, three times. With the third time, I felt him lick my lips and I opened up for his tongue to invade my space.

What had started out gentle quickly became passionate, wild and wet. His hand slid into my locks and gave it a gentle tug while our tongues slid past each other. I could feel myself melting in his firm yet warm grasp. I let out a whimpered and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth before kissing me again.

The constant growls emitting in my ears were ignored; I didn't care about _him_ or _them_ at the moment.

My mind was wrapped around figuring out how the hell I got myself in this situation in the first place. Hayden was **way** worse than _him_. And I liked that; which was ironic on my end of the part.

When he broke our kiss, I unknowingly let out a complaining mewl at the fact that I didn't want it to end.

He smirked at me, winking an eye. "Why don't you go freshen up and shower, _Isabella_."

I hated the way he managed to make my name dance off of his tongue as if it were a foreign and exotic language. My spine tingled and received exhilarating shivers at the slight huskiness laced in his tone.

I also hated the fact that his statement wasn't a question.

It was _again_, a command.

And I didn't like it this time.

With a smug smile plastered in the features of his face, he let out a quick sigh walking off of the staircase and to some other part of his quaint home.

_Darn it, Bella. _I mentally kicked myself, retreating up the spiral-staircase.

**A/N:**

**...**

**Well, what did you all think? I'd love to know... **

**The song featured in this chapter is by one of my favorite bands called **Dance Gavin Dance. **The song is called **_Pussy Vultures_**.**

**Yall should totally give it a listen; anywho the next chappie will be out pretty soon. I'm going to start working on it most likely tomorrow because winter break is hereeeee and that means no school, no work, no homework, no bitches, just me, fan fiction, twizzlers, food and hanging out!**

**So, yes guise. **

**You all know what to do.**

**(Please, I must know opinions)**

**Btw, we get a lot more learned about our mysterious Therapist and more stuff-stuff. I won't reveal anymore! Stay tooned for the next update and THANKS FOR READING!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	6. Kinda Know This Other Guy

**I know this story will have over 20 chapters. I calculated close to 30, but we'll see how it all plays out.**

**Let me give special thanks to: diannn, K Kyristine, m . j . readings, mireads, Sassy Mami, Chi Chi's FAN RenesmeeS26 and deltagrl.**

**And thanks to EVERYONE who favorited and followed! **

**I have much more questions asked in reviews and as promised, I will answer all of them.**

**Sassy Mami: To your question about him being human or something else... I really really want to answer that in full detail, but it will give away spoilers, so sorry I have to leave you in wonder and suspicion. I will only that he is human... if you have any more guesses, feel free to say them (: and I can tell you if you're on point.**

**RenesmeeS26: As in regards to falling in love from lust... I have to say that it can happen XD let's just see what goes down. I know you'll like this chappie for sure.**

**Deltagrl: So as I type this, my eyes are in tears. You're catching onto something, and I won't say what I is! I'd say in about due time, probably a couple more chapters... you will find out. And I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions right on spot. I want you to answer them yourself, because you're quickly catching on!**

**(would you all prefer if I answered to all reviewers, rather than the ones that just asked questions? Let me know!) **

**{Not for E/B lovers... unless you like one sided love...}**

**(I've decided to give my readers a little treat... you'll see in this chappie. Something most of you have been asking for)**

**Disclaimers: My name is definitely not Stephanie Meyers... even though it is a nice name. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kinda Know This Other Guy<p>

Bella's POV

There was a bit of unsettlement brewing in the thoughts of my head.

The room was big and white and the far side of the wall was decked with large windows, topped with a windowsill, enough to fit a cot on it. It was standard of most good looking homes here in Forks. The room had a very basic touch to it. A large king sized bed, dressed in plain white sheets and a mountain of billowy pillows, a wooden bookcase embedded in the walls and a night stand table accompanied with a dresser and desk, stacked high with paperwork.

I smiled walking through the room to the only door available, which obviously was his bathroom.

I had to remind myself to breathe as I dragged the coach-bag towards the bathroom and dropped it to the shaggy rug decorating his tiled bathroom floor. I let out a heavy sigh, making sure to lock the double doors of the bathroom, then kneeling down and unzipping the bag.

I was majorly glad to go through the tossed in clothes; Jake knew me all too well. Sweats and t-shirts. Although when it came to the underwear part... I can't help but feel a bit pissed at him.

I grasped the first article of underwear my eyes caught.

An _old_ pair of pink bloomers. Literally; I officially hadn't worn these in years. The only time I could recall wearing these pair of disgusting panties was when I was on my monthly time.

I tossed them back in the bag and dug deeper to find a more suitable pair... I mean face the facts. What would Hayden say if he saw me wearing an old pair of cotton, granny-panties? He'd call me a little girl for sure. _And probably wouldn't touch me in any way either._

I sighed heavily when all I found was the same results. Old and outworn underwear, just in different colors.

I rolled my eyes when I felt some flat and stiff in the bag.

A note for Jacob.

_**Don't be mad at me, Bells.**_

_**I just couldn't let him see ya' in any of that lacey junk you brought for that ex-bloodsucker boyfriend of yours. **_

_**You shouldn't be worried about the therapist getting his hands on you.**_

_**Okay, the point is, be safe. We got the Red Head's scent and we're hightailing her through Forks. **_

_**And you're safe. Not because of the therapist man but because I got eyes watching ya', Bells. **_

Of course. Figures... I thought I imagined his lips twitch as if he was hiding something and wanted to be smug.

I didn't know when or how, but someday Jacob Black was going to pay for this.

I balled up the piece if paper with the badly scribbled note from that damn wolf and tossed it in the waste basket. I let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm my breathing. My heart felt like it was pounding against my ribcage and chest.

_This isn't your first sleepover, Bella. _I tried mentally calming myself. Yeah, of course it wasn't my first one... but however it was the first with Hayden Lockhart. A once married, middle aged man that just so happened to be my therapist, coaching me on how to get over my ex-boyfriend and lover named Edward Cullen, who just so happened to be a damned soul; a vampire.

I gathered a plain-tee shirt, some gray cotton sweats and the pair of old panties designed with little strawberries and cartoon monkeys. These were the only decent pair that I had other than the disgusting granny panties Jacob packed. I'm a bit surprised that he added these to bunch, though. Jake must have thought I'd be even more pissed.

Figures.

I stared into the mirror, looking at the beet red girl staring back at me. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered to the red blush consuming her cheeks and watched as it brushed all the way down to the nape of her fervent neck.

I grabbed my hair brush from my bag, guiding the bristles roughly through my curled yet tangled brunette locks; I continued doing that until the bristles of the brush were full of my stray hair. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, as I splashed water on my face and pat my neck with cold water, just because it felt so hot.

I must have been really nervous; what was I expecting to happen tonight?

I blushed even deeply, not wanting to answer my own question.

I got in the shower, deciding to take a cold one. Maybe it would calm me down a bit. But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a bit like I was being watched. If it was Jake peeping or any of the others from the pack.. they had better thank the Cullens for leaving me and not changing me any sooner, because I would have broke every bone in their body.

I shrugged off the feeling, closing the blinds to the bathroom window, feeling a little at ease as I continued my shower. Afterwards I brushed my teeth twice, sighing and looking at the now clean and the refreshed Bella staring back into the mirror.

_Hayden's POV_

As Bella made her way slowly down the spiral staircase and back into the dimly lit living room belonging to _me_, the middle aged therapist, it made me happy at the way she smiled warmly as her eyes focused on the fire I got to brewing in the bonfire pit.

I watched her with a small smile creeping into the features of my stubbled face as the orange and yellow flames made her shadow dance across the crème colored walls of the house, which caused her eyes to glow with even more fascinated at the sight. Bella took a seat on one of the plush, white loveseat sofas in my home, immediately being relaxed by the softness of the cushions.

I glanced down at the tray of food I tried my hand at; A tray of homemade vegan meatballs and after a little nibble of one, I determined that they were pretty good. I also had set out a small tray of fruits and cheeses that I picked up at the store the previous night. It wasn't my intentions to serve them anytime soon, but right now seemed just as efficient as ever.

I slowly watched her from the kitchen; she hadn't yet noticed me leaning nonchalantly on the counter as she was too busy taking in all of the living room and the modern, yet traditional décor. She really loved the way _she_ decorated our- - _my_ home. I once did, too... but now that was a bittersweet memory.

I brushed those thoughts from my mind, then checking a mini-mirror I had in one of the miscellaneous kitchen drawers, peering at my hair to make sure it remained in tact and that nothing was bothering my face. I knew it was kind of silly to be a bit anxious; after all, I was the therapist and the older one present.

I had watched her for too long, deciding it was time to make my presence known.

I grabbed the two trays, balancing them in both hands before stepping out and using my back to flick off the light in the kitchen.

"I see your finally finished with your shower." I smiled tentatively at her, noticing the way she slightly winced when I spoke.

I placed the trays of food down on one of the glass end tables, unloosening my tie for the thousandth time today, settling onto the sofa right next to her. With a small groan, I leaned back as far as I could go into the couch, releasing a heavy sigh.

"So my therapist isn't just a therapist. He's capable of making food, too." She smirked, poking my arm playfully.

I turned to face her, choosing to let my smile do all of the talking.

Her cheeks lit up with colors of light pink as she stood up to eat a piece of fruit. I watched with vigilant eyes as she bent down in front of me, probably unaware of the view she was giving me. I licked my lips.

Bella looked ravishing in just casual clothes; the sweat pants she wore clung loosely to her slender waist. I noticed her prominent hipbones poking out, which made me feel the urge to take up my usual habit of licking my lips. They felt a bit dry at the sight of her. Her clothes were very snug on her slightly curvy body; and it was just how I liked it.

Damn, Isabella Swan.

She sat on one of the pillows I had laid out, warming herself around the fire. I unbuttoned two buttons of my shirt, taking a seat next to her.

"So..." She began, nodding her head. "What's the plan for tonight?"

I picked up a piece of cheese, popping it into my mouth. "Well," I started once I was finished chewing, "You could take my bed and I take the sofa." - "Simple."

I watched with amusement as Isabella blankly rolled her chocolate brown eyes, sighing to herself as she nibbled one of the vegan, Swedish meatballs. "That's a bit..."

"Boring?" I finished, raising an eyebrow and rubbing my stubbled chin, succeeding in appearing as if I was in deep thought over what she said.

Bella shook her head profusely. "N-No... not boring..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip, and giving it a slight tug with her teeth.

Her habit was cute.

But her lying was annoying.

"Isabella, one thing you are going to have to learn if you want to successfully move on from what the Cullens did to you... is to speak your mind at the right moment and not be frugal and wishy-washy about it." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I watched as she chewed even more roughly on her bottom lip, not meeting my gaze but instead being more interested in the fire and it's crackles.

"And another thing." She looked up, acknowledging me. "I know you have a habit of biting your bottom lip... but don't chew it off and swallow it. You'll need it for kissing." - "Besides, I think it is a bit weird to attempt kissing an 18 year old girl with just one lip."

When her face changed from pink to deep, scarlet red I know I had succeeded in wooing Ms. Isabella, once more.

"Wh-Who says I'd be kissing you again, anyways?" She stammered, biting her lip once before releasing it from her teeth's hook, settling for grazing her tongue over her pink, thin lips.

I smirked, scooting a bit closer, practically feeling the heat radiate from her, instead of the fire. "Who says _you wouldn't_?" I whispered lowly in her ear, making sure to tease her even more by blowing hot air.

Bella's breathing became shaky and I knew that it was time to stop teasing and let her relax for the night. I got up, grabbing the bottle of wine I had picked out, pouring myself a glass. "So, let's get started with a therapy session, tonight." I took a sip, bringing the bottle with me as I sat back down.

"I want you to tell me about each and every Cullen family member." I said, telling her my little rules. "And let Edward be the last one you tell me about."

I wanted to find more traces of her emotion in the features of her face... and surprisingly I found none. She was stoic as if she was contemplating my words. I leaned a bit closer to her, about to say something to make her unconceal her emotions but she pressed a finger to my lips, stifling me.

What did she have up her sleeves? "Okay, then. I will play your game, Dr. Hayden." Hmm... "_But_-"

That's what I was waiting for. Isabella started chewing on her bottom lip again. What was the -_but_? That she couldn't talk about Edward? That she didn't want to share with me? Just thinking those thoughts angered me.

"You have to tell me about your wife and your life." - "You know a lot about me and I know only snippets-"

"Out of the question." I snapped, not minding to watch my tone. I gulped the wine, ignoring the way she winced because of the tone of my voice.

"Wh-Why not?!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

What the hell was going on through her head?! What had interested her about my wife and the life of me more than anything? She only wanted to share through a compromise? _Well, well, well._

Perhaps a bit of me had rubbed off on her even though it was only such a short amount of time; a month perhaps. I sighed heavily, staring into her eyes. I half-expected tears to be forming, but instead she just glared. Her once weak brown eyes were strong. Fierce.

What had Isabella so stuck up on knowing so much? The last time I checked, _I_ was the therapist here.

I nodded once, rolling my eyes at the smug smile that suddenly plastered on her face. As if life was back into her once more for good, she bounced like a child on Christmas morning.

"Okay." She clasped her hands together, smiling genuinely which happened once in a blue moon. "You go first."

I sipped my wine, proceeding to ask, "Tell me about the Cullens. Perhaps, the sisters?"

Bella shrugged shoulders. "Alice and Rosalie." - "Alice was amazing... very tiny and pixie-like. She had a flair for style and a passion for fashion." She giggled wryly, shaking her head at her words.

"And the other one?"

"Yeah... Rose."

"Tell me about her."

Bella was hesitant before she sighed. "Well... for one thing, Rose hated me."

I raises an eyebrow, pouring myself another glass. _I would need it, anyways._ "Why?"

"She hated me for... some of the _decisions_ that I made." I could tell that she wasn't being complete honest and she chose her words specifically.

"Go into more detail."

Isabella sighed. "Well, Alice was very nice. A little _too_ nice. Actually, kind of annoying." She paused. "And Rosalie... a bitch. Blonde and stuck up. I remember when I first visited the Cullen household and they were making my favorite dish but I ate before I came because they were _va_- they were _vastly_ unique with the way they handled things..."

I raised an eyebrow, as she continued, laughing wistfully. "And she broke the darn bowl of salad. She broke it because I told them I had already ate before I came..."

She didn't stop there. "And Esme. She reminded me of my mother. But more softer. She never once put in her opinion towards anything that went down. The only one she managed to keep in control was Rose. And it was that _one_ time when we first met."

After explaining more of her thoughts on each Cullen family members, all of which were praises Isabella got to _Edward_. I could tell she was a bit skeptical before sighing to herself, "I still have feelings for him. It's impossible to ignore." - "I mean, clearly you have to understand..."

My face was stoic. "Figures." I mumbled, downing yet another glass of wine. What exactly was it with little girls taking a liking to little boys?

"Don't finish the bottle," Bella warned, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"And here I am, alone in a house with a little girl still _foolishly_ in love with a little boy." I find myself saying, shaking my head at the thought.

"Hayden, moving on is not as easy as it seems..." I heard her whisper. When I looked into her eyes, seeing the tears forming.

"Easy for you to say."

Bella breathed heavily before wiping a tear with the tip of her index finger. "Tell me about your wife, then. Tell me why everytime which has only been three times, when the thought of her is mentioned you _always,_ _always_ give me **that look**."

"What look?" I slur, offering the bottle to her, in which the little girl snatched it from me and gulped up a glass worth. I glared when she didn't pass it back, instead choosing drink more.

With flushed cheeks, she jabbed a finger in my direction. "That angry look right there." She poked my cheek roughly. "That glare right there."

I roll my eyes, pushing her back and settling myself on top of her, liking the way her breathing hitched and her cheeks tinted red. "My ex-wife was a conniving woman." - "End of story."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, _Princess_."

"_She_ is not important."

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah."

"Then _him_ and _them_ aren't important, either."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Fine." She sighed back, with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

Look at her just sitting there.

_Mocking_ me.

I couldn't take it anymore so I acted on my own impulse.

I pressed my lips to hers, groaning as she teasingly nibbled on my bottom lip. She rested her back against the large pillow she was once sitting and curved her arm to hook around my neck. I bent down to nuzzle her neck, feeling the vibration of a moan. I felt myself waiting to lick her, kiss her, tease her, please her... I couldn't allow myself to lose control with her.

My patient, an 18 year old... I... couldn't. So I tried to distance myself. I have no idea why this time seemed different. She was so willing.

The girl didn't seem interested in maintaining a distance, when I attempted to pull away from her.

Isabella pushed my face further into her neck until I wrapped my mouth a particular part of her skin and teasingly sucked at it. This girl... so called in love with a boy named Edward encouraged me to continue when she threaded her fingers into my hair and lightly scratched my scalp.

She wanted me to go on. She didn't want me to stop. I held my lips tighter and thrust my hips in between her parted legs, enjoying the sound of her soft moans. Soft like child's _play-doh_ in my hands.

I continued to suck her skin, then kissed my way down to where her shoulder and neck met. I pushed aside the cotton material obscuring the beautiful crevices of her breasts.

Bella let out a shaky moan, as I kissed her shoulder; "Don't stop." she sighed, now working on the buttons of my shirt.

I was silent. "Your skin is so soft," was all I could utter nervously, causing the brunette to let out a girlish giggle.

She shook her head, blushing slightly as she pressed her lips against my own.

She kissed me hard. I let out a growl at the feeling of her mouth against mine. And suddenly she began wiggling her hips on my crotch, moaning when she felt me harden over her.

Bella removed her lips from mine, staring at me with teary eyes. She closed her mouth, almost gagging a little...

I knew what was coming the moment she lurched forward and gagged once more like she was about to vomit. She must have had a low tolerance to wine and alcoholic beverages. Sighing heavily, I wiped my face to gain my composure. Grabbing the nearest waste basket, I sat her up and held her curly locks out of her face, letting her release the waste from her stomach.

.

.

.

_"Come walk with me." He suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. _

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. I kept telling myself that this is very, very bad. Very bad, the voice in my head kept repeating over and over._

_Edward didn't wait for my answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. This is what I had wanted, I reminded myself. So why had the panic been choking me?_

_We had only gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. The trail leading back to the house was barely noticeable._

_Some walk._

_Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_. . . ._

_"When you say we," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't Bella. Where we are going is not the right place for you."_

Hayden Lockhart watched the brunette mumble words in her sleep, as she pinched her eyes such and rolled over, becoming lost in the sea of his sheets.

_"Where you are going is the right place for me."_ She whispered, tossing and turning from her side to her back.

Hayden had no idea what he was witnessing. Bella seemed to be in some sort of trance, in her sleep. She was obviously dreaming, but about _what_, was something he didn't know. Maybe it was what Charlie had described. Her nightmares.

She was obviously having a heated conversation... It didn't take two and two for him to put it all together, as he slowly rose up from his bed, grasping a notepad on his desk full of papers and got a pin, scribbling down notes of what he was hearing her say.

_"I'm no good for you Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very part of my life." _

Hayden let out a sigh, automatically know who exactly she was talking about as he wrote those last words, escaping her lips. _You're_ _the very best part of my life._

He nearly ripped the piece of paper from the notepad once he finished writing, instead choosing to lean back into mountain of pillows and listen in some more.

"_What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

Hayden raised an eyebrow. He noted in his head to pry on with what happened between her and Jasper in their next therapy session.

Bella was now on her side, whimpering in her sleep. She exchanged a few more words before tossing and turning violently, letting out shrieks.

The therapist panicked for a brief second, dropping his pen and notepad, automatically wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

"Isabella!" He shouted, trying his best to hold her firmly and still. She didn't respond, her arms struggling to be released from his tight grasp as she continued screaming and calling out in her sleep.

"Isabella!" Hayden shouted one more time, finally waking the trouble brunette.

She burst into a sob, shaking her head and attempted to shrug out of his grasp. He calmed her down, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, before wiping the imminent sweat from her forehead.

"H-Hayden..." She panted, letting more tears stream down her face. "I-I'm..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, instead choosing to bury her head into the crook of his neck, crying out more tears.

The middle aged released a heavy sigh, lifting her up and letting her straddle him. He motioned for her to lay her head down, to which he complied and roamed his fingers through her damp locks. She had been sweating so much, that the air was now humid and he practically could feel her pain from the heavy thumping of her heart and feel the tension from her dream.

"You were dreaming about a little bitch who broke your heart and left you in the woods for death, Isabella." He softly purred in her ears, using his other hand to stroke and sooth the small of her back. Even though his voice was raspy and slight husky, she could hear the coldness in his tone.

"Look at me."

She looked up with teary eyes.

"He will not hurt you again. - "And I will make sure that you indeed move on and find the man you deserve."

Bella let out a heavy sigh, choosing to nod instead of saying a word. Hayden hushed her with his soft lips pressed against hers, making the brunette settle into his strong and firm arms.

She fell asleep within minutes.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I kind of wasn't happy with the results, which is the main reason why I am coming to you all so late with this chapter. It's around 7:00pm and I planned to have this out by 2. That's a 5 hour difference.**

**SIGH.**

**Hopefully it was good enough? My intentions were to have this whole little desperate romantic tale between Hayden and his wife, but I scrapped that because I have something even better in mind. You all are going to be amazed with what I have in store, hopefully.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**You all know what to do! And questions are very appreciated as well as reviews. (which is what you all should know what to do :D )**

**Anywho, the next chappie should be out in a couple of days. I'm working on it and hopefully I am more happy with the results. Let me all know what you think!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	7. He's Rather Old Enough To Be My Father

**Thanks a bunch to the major support this story is getting! I'm really happy to see how things are going and I'm very, very happy to be writing this story.**

**Last chappie, was a majority of it in Hayden's POV and I want to say that, it won't be happening as much as often in this story. He plays a very key role in Bella's life and in some other things... I won't say, but I hope you all just let it play out.**

**Special, special thanks to my reviewers: Willowstar23, XinyxOSD, RensemeeS26, Mireads, Stacyishere, twibe, deltagrl and Chi-Chi's FAN.**

**As in regards to any questions asked in a review, they all have be the same: what is Hayden? Is he human? Is his ex-wife a supernatural?**

**I won't answer. Just keep lining up things and each chapter will help you knock them down... It's something you're not expecting, I know this for sure.**

**Thanks so much for the favorites and alerts! I'm glad people like this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**{Not for E-boy and Bella lovers. Sometimes that pairing just ain't right.}**

**Disclaimers: Things I own: A lot of pair of Vans sneakers. A broken ukulele that I hope to get repaired, my creative imagination and good ass taste in music. Things I do not own: TWILIGHT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: But He's Rather, Old Enough To Be My Father<p>

The sun's scorching lights shimmered through the curtains made of sheer and thin materials. The brunette slowly moaned, snuggling into the sea of silk, thin blankets.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, as she gained consciousness. Bella awoke to laying on her side, blinking her foggy eyes and yawning a bit. Her mind flickered back to the previous night.

Her cheeks, whole face... and even neck for that matter, suddenly turned hot and tinted to different shades of red.

She had another nightmare. And this time Hayden was there to witness it. The brunette's head ached trying to remember if she said anything. When Bella slept, she _slept_. The girl had no control over her subconscious mind, let only that same nightmare which constantly haunted her at night.

The only difference was... that the bright light scene never occurred. She felt herself in the dream waiting for it to happen, but it never took place. She just shivered, feeling alone and cold in the dark, lush forests of Forks.

And it made her present and awake form very sad.

Bella snapped out of her sudden melancholy thoughts when she felt warm, soft breathing hitting the nape of her neck. She was also just realizing that a fair skinned, well toned and slightly muscled arm was wrapped around her waist; this person's legs curled into the back of her knees. She could also feel a _certain_ body part tucked in between her butt; spooning her from behind.

The brunette almost panicked a bit as her face flushed deeply with a red blush. One part of her thought of the figure to be _him_; Edward Cullen. She imagined it to be one of her easy days. A normal day when Edward never left. She'd usually awaken to find him in her room, snuggled closely behind her.

But the realest side of her subconscious mind knew that she and Edward were done. He wasn't coming back, she wasn't in her own bedroom and that it was a _warm_ and _soft_ but well toned body hugging her from behind; Hayden Lockhart. Her therapist.

Bella slowly rose her head up, immediately feeling overwhelmed by the ensuing headache crashing in the side of her brain. She dropped her head back onto the fluffy pillow, letting out an exhausted sigh. The brunette apprehensively turned around, feeling a wave of relief wash over when she didn't find Hayden awake with his brilliant blue eyes staring at her and his thin lips curved into a smug smile, as she imagined him to be.

Instead, he was sound asleep; a cute, light snore would emit from the back of his throat, occasionally. He resembled a sleeping baby. All peaceful and whatnot. Bella found herself smiling at the thought, as she now got a chance to _fully_ examine her therapist.

Her eyes wandered from his highly structured and stubbled face. The infallibly shaved, little brown hairs growing in from his beard and mustache showed the prominent age in his facial features. She liked that part about him; while Edward was what, _117 years old?_ her therapist was a charming 36; still didn't look a day over 25.

She noticed the way his lips parted as his breathing was even; and the cute, little hairs growing on his well-toned chest. Edward couldn't even grow a beard, let alone chest hair. The way you were changed as a human, is the way you stay as a vampire; except your features and internal parts became more _clearer_.

The brunette's watchful eyes lingered down from his toned chest further and _further_. When her eyes caught sight of the imminent bulge barely concealed against the silk pajama bottoms the middle aged man sported, she wanted to let out a girlish scream. Bella had never once saw Edward's and one part of her hoped that _Hayden's_ was the first.

She slowly reached out a free hand, tucking the other one behind her head, to be used as a potential head-rest. The brunette slowly grazed her fingertips over the slight muscle his arm wrapped around her waist showed. There wasn't the slightest bit of caution as she gingerly traced the shape of his muscle and felt the softness of his skin.

She couldn't do this with Edward. It was like her fingertips would become numb and frozen because of his cold, marble-like undead body and skin.

_Stop thinking about Edward! _She mentally kicked herself, feeling the dull ache bounce off in her head again, causing a slight shift of pain. _I wish I hadn't_ _drank so much wine... _She thought, suddenly remembering last night's therapy session and the wine her therapist offered to her.

Bella continues her exploration with her fingers, bring them to stroke over the stubble dancing on his young face, all the way down to his strong jawline, then to the visible _Adams apple_. When she noticed him shift in his sleep, Bella paused for a moment, waiting a few minutes before she thought it was safe enough to continue.

She thought to herself if she should go any further. Nervously yet anxiously chewing on her bottom lip, the brunette rose the sheets they were both entangled in, getting a better view of the tightness around his left leg. The big, _sustainable_... **friend**... Hayden Lockhart had.

_"Is that what they call morning-wood?" _She imagined herself saying to the woken male, flashing him a wink.

_"Oh, __**that**__?" He quirked an eyebrow, motioning with his eyes to what his Isabella was referring to; his dick. Hayden shook his head. "Oh no, my __**sweet**__ Isabella." He teased, amusement laced on his slightly husky tone. "That __**there**__... that is a hard-on." - "Made just for __you__."_

_Bella didn't even give him a chance to tease her anymore as she grasped a clump of his hair, pulling his face towards hers. Hayden didn't hesitate in holding back, as she kissed him good and hard. The brunette playfully nipped his top lip, but didn't get the entrance she was begging for since the start of their kiss. _

_When she let out a pleading whimper, the older male teasingly wiggled a finger at her, holding her face in his hands while he gazed into her dazed chocolate brown eyes. Hayden took up his usual habit of licking his lips, this time grazing his tongue over __**hers**__, and then proceeded to sensually suck on her bottom lip, before they engaged in a wet and sexy kiss. When his lips left her mouth, she groaned in disapproval._

_The middle aged man motioned for the brunette to lift up her arms, ignoring her whimpering protests._

_Reluctantly, she did so and blushed fervently when he lifted her t-shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her in a plain bra and her cotton sweat-pants._

_Hayden kissed her collar bone, right above her breast, and motioned to the brunette to turn her back to him._

_Bella willingly complied letting him roam his fingers down her back and around her hips, tracing her slender waistline._

_Reaching his hand around her back, he tugged one side of tthe cotton sweats and tugged the other side, sliding them down her pale peach-toned perfect legs._

_"You're so slender." Hayden commented, which came out as a husky murmur._

_Bella heard him snicker, and she knew all too well that it was at the girly, childish-decorated underwear she wore. Hayden cupped her ass softly, causing her to close her eyes as he slid them down her legs as well._

_He slowly traced her hipbones, making sure to tease the heavily breathing brunette more than he already had._

_As his tongue grazed over his thin lips, his fingertips slowly traced circles delicately on her hips and down to her bare ass, treating her skin as if it was silk. Hell, her skin felt like silk. She just wished he would go further and further._

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when behind the sleeping therapist, her eyes hallucinated the vampire, Edward Cullen.

_What part of don't do anything stupid did you not understand?_ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She didn't know what to make of it. _Maybe I have officially lost my mind. _She let out a sigh, now using her fingertips to gently massage her throbbing temples. She could feel the blood pulsing through them, as she guiding her fingers and soothed over the pain of her headache.

Honestly speaking, Isabella felt annoyed with her hallucinations of _him_. She in fact knew she still had feelings for the vampire, but it seemed that he only popped up when she was either engaged with Hayden, or when she was thinking about him. Hence the little angel and devil version of Edward haunting her shoulders and the bust-shot clouded version of him. _How worst could this get? _She groaned loudly, shaking her head.

Her one groan was enough to gently wake the middle-aged man and make her ex-boyfriend disappear. And she felt glad for that.

Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Hayden released a long yawn, covering his mouth with a hand in the process. He finished rubbing his eyes, which then landed on the brunette, covering part of her face with the silk sheets. He quirked an eyebrow, yawning once more before stretching a bit and working out the kinks in his muscles for the long night he previously had.

"I suppose I should ask if you are hiding something, my _little turtle_?" He lazily smiled, loving the way she blushed at his everyday-changing-cute-little-nicknames he managed to base on the things that she would do. The therapist propped his elbow up and leaned his head into the palm of his hand.

Bella shook her head, grasping the blanket even tighter than she did before.

"Is that so?" He smirked, shaking his head. With one swift tug, the sheets obscuring her face were now gone and he had a full sized view of her pink-flushed skin. Hayden rolled on top of the slender brunette, capturing her brown orbs with his blue ones.

"Are you going to say something or do I have to show some _ways_ to make you?"

Bella sucked in a bit of air, releasing it a few seconds after before she contemplated on shaking her head _yes_. What ways did the therapist have in store for her?

She was about to make her decision but suddenly there was furious knock on the large window, located on the other side of the room. It startled Bella and shook up Hayden. He got off of her, cautiously walking towards the window, with her trailing behind.

Hayden motioned for the brunette to take a step back, to which she complied and nervously bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit shaky and wary.

Once he pulled back the curtains, the older male glared daggers and Bella gasped, shaking her head.

With annoyance and anger laced in each motion, the brown haired man pulled the window open, making way for the tan and brawny teenager to climb through.

"Jacob..." Bella seethed, through gritted teeth as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders, pulling her into a big and bear-like hug. She wanted to shrug out of it but couldn't resist; Jacob's hugs were amazing... _and_ he had a killer grip, so it wouldn't do nothing but tire her out if she tried to struggle and resist against it.

"What the hell are you doing climbing up a man's balcony, Jacob?" Hayden snapped, narrowing his eyes into slits. A glare was situated on his face, up until the tan Quileute released the brunette.

"I knew you weren't coming to the door if I knocked." He simply stated, waving off the man's anger as if it was nothing. "Plus, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to Bella."

"But nothing bad did happen, Jake." She was quick to say, stepping in front of the seething Hayden, which surprised him a bit. How come she could stand her ground to her annoying friend and one-sided lover named Jacob? But not for the little boy who left her in the woods named Edward?

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern laced in his tone. "I could have swore I saw him on top of you." His eyes seemed to grow darker as his mouth formed a scowl.

"Wait... so you were spying on me?" Bella shrieked, clenching her fists. She had punched Jacob that one time he kissed her and it broke her fist, but she didn't care. He deserved a punch in the mouth. "And that was you last night, wasn't it?!"

Jacob only glared harder, shaking his head. "I thought you got my note, Bella. I wasn't around last night!" - "_Should_ I have been?!"

When Hayden Lockhart noticed Bella's face turn ghostly white, he felt angry. Hayden was 36-years old and he didn't give two fucks if Jacob was pissed. "That doesn't matter right now," he sighed. "Did you find out who trespassed onto the Swan's property?"

Jacob scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "We all already knew who did it. And we almost got her bloodsucking ass, too."

"_We_?" - "Jacob, who is _we_ because all I am seeing right now is _you_." Hayden raised an eyebrow, motioning to Jacob to continue but he was cut off by Bella.

"Do you see the time? We have to get going, or we're going to be late to school!"

Hayden's eyes left Jacob's and read the time on his clock, which read 8:45 a.m.

She was indeed right, so he blankly walked past the tan and brawny boy, taking Bella's hand and steering her in the direction of the bathroom. "Alright, let's take a shower-"

"Not together!" Jacob yelled, racing to block the door. "I think I saw a bathroom downstairs."

"And I think I recognize my own house enough to know that the bathroom downstairs is a damn half-bathroom." - "It's not complete with a shower and tub. Or have you been too busy tanning, surfing in La Push and being too watchful of Bella to know what a half-bathroom is?"

"Bella, you better get this guy."

"Jake, Hayden..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. At first their bickering was kind of cute and very funny, but now wasn't the time. She had woken up with a slight hangover and heavy headache. She had another nightmare and probably embarrassed herself in front of Hayden when she was asleep. She was beyond creeped and a bit scared at the fact that it wasn't Jacob watching her last night in the shower... And he ruined the moment of her therapist getting her to talk about something she wasn't even aware he wanted to know but only chose to play along, so that he could show her his _ways_.

And now, upon realizing it, she was going to be late for school. Her truck still needed to be fixed and it had been left at the school, overnight. Imagine the gossip she'd be hearing from her friend-ish, friend Jessica Stanley, the lame threats from Lauren and then the stupid attempts at wooing her which came from Mike.

The only ones she really seemed to like out of the bunch, were Erik and Angela. Angela, very sweet and quiet and then Erik, comical but knew the definition of the word _tolerance_.

"Jacob," she started, as he smirked smugly.

"Ha! I knew she'd choose me over yo-"

"Outside." She pointed to the window, with a serious face.

Hayden let out a chuckle, waving mockingly at the boy who began stomping to the window, but his laughs were cut short. "Hayden, make the bed. And get ready." - _Alone_."

Jacob this time laughed as he climbed back out the window, onto the balcony. He made faces at Hayden, who stared, looking pissed off in return and shut the window closed on him.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Hayden and I managed to get to school on time within the five minute range of the last bell ringing. We both inconspicuously separated in the parking lot and made our separate ways to our destinations, him giving me his signature lazy smile and me sighing and blushing back in return.

The day surprisingly went by fast. Classes were the usual. Along with Jessica's talking, Lauren's pissy attitude towards me and the rest so on and so on.

When it came to being questioned about the truck being here already when they got to school, I simply explained I was here all along. I decided to come early to help out Ms. Warren the guidance consular, with some paperwork; in which she gave me two community service hours for the help.

Just in case Lauren wanted to do some snooping just because she was like that, Hayden made sure to tell Ms. Warren of the situation... well not _entirely_.

Just that while he was working late at night way after she and the other staff members had left, he saw me trying to work on my truck because it broke down. Feeling "sympathy" for me and not wanting to leave me stranded at school, he drove me home and called for a mechanic.

Add a little licking of his thin yet plump lips and a charming smile, and there you have a way to perfectly convince a fellow staff member, Hayden Lockhart style.

As the final bell, I made my way towards the student parking lot in one swift motion, climbing in the seat of my truck. I already knew it wouldn't start, but this was just to make a show so that the students thought I was leaving.

I let out a heavy sigh, glancing up at the crooked rear-view mirror.

My eyes widened at the glaring, blood-red and milky eyes staring right back at me. _Victoria_.

In my truck. In the back seat.

Here to kill me and end my life.

My heart thudded loudly as her lips curled back, and a loud snarl erupted from the back of her throat. She didn't care if it was in the student parking lot. She wanted me dead. This woman was truly horrifying.

I took in all of of terrifying features. Her face wild and pulled into a scowl, her hair like flames; deadly, indestructible.

I gasped, when she lunged forward and I blacked out.

.

.

.

"And you're sure that she is fine," Hayden questioned again, as he propped up the hood of her orange truck. He sighed heavily in relief when Jacob gave him a small nod and his lips curved into a smirk at the way Hayden coughed when the black smoke began erupting from her truck's assembly line of parts.

"She just fainted." He told the middle aged man, who's glare softened a bit. "Someone should have kept a very good eye on her. Who knows _what_ could have happened."

Hayden tossed the dingy mini-towel at Jacob that he had used to wipe the excess oil dripping from the small part which need to be fixed. "Yes." - "Shame, Jacob. It's very bad that a little boy like you wasn't man enough to watch over her."

With one hand held in the air, the towel landed right into Jacob's hand; he laughed once he balled it up and threw it right back at the working man, who gave him a wave with the back of his hand as it hit him square on the back.

Jacob gave one glance to the sleeping Bella, he had laid across a thick pallet of quilts before walking over to the truck to help out working on it, as well.

"Lemme' help." He sighed, removing his shirt and tossing it next to Hayden's discarded button-down. He grasped a wrench in his hand and started unscrewing the defective part, while Hayden held the others in place with the oiled, mini-towel.

"I'm surprised a therapist like you knows a thing or two about fixing cars."

Hayden raised an eyebrow, before wiping a bit of the black, car oil on his well-toned stomach, before continuing back to hold it in place. "Well, if you've lived as long as me and went through what I have went through, then perhaps it isn't impossible."

Jacob scowled. "Figures." He shook his head, but Hayden interjected. "I am only in my 30's, Jacob." - "How old do you think I am?"

Jacob paused unscrewing the part of the assembly line and he pursed his lips, glancing back at Bella, sound asleep and then to the wary, middle aged man. "Are you playing games right now, _bloodsucker_?"

"_Bloodsucker_?" Hayden said, as if he was testing the word on his tongue. "You've called me that for some time now. Might I inquire _why_, that is?"

Jacob let out a quick sigh. "Nevermind." He shrugged it off. _Guess I was wrong. _He thought to himself when Hayden, too let it go and they continued working on Bella's truck while managing to keep a watchful eye on her.

"The reason for my words were that... in 36 years of living, being married once, living in different places... well, it gives you _a lot_ of incite on the things of this world."

Jacob took a moment to concentrate on what exactly Hayden was saying to him. "I hear ya'." He laughed after a while of strained silence.

"_You won't believe what's out there_." The tan boy hinted, shaking his head a bit.

Hayden smiled. "And to what are you hinting at?"

"Nah," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe when you get rid of the psychology mumbo-jumbo and then you leave Bella alone and possibly hypnotize her into being with me and forgetting about that **damned** Cullen, _then_ we can talk about the mysteries of the universe."

Hayden raises a finger. "First off, I am not a hypnotist, Jacob." He added another one. "Secondly, I would never _in hell _give Bella to you." - "And thirdly, I will work until I am only able to be standing on my hands and knees, in order to make her forget him."

"Hm." - "I guess that's 'nough said."

Hayden and Jacob worked in silence a while longer before the tan boy sighed. "Remember... at the end of the day you're still her therapist and she is _just_ your patient."

"I suppose it seems so."

"Right." - "Now hand me that funnel so I can give her ol' baby an oil change."

Soon after they had finished extracting the defective part to her truck's assembly line of auto body parts and Jacob changed the oil running in her engine, both men merrily exchanged words.

"So if she doesn't take the bait... then what the hell do I do?" Jake took a bite of his apple.

Hayden let a shrug play on his shoulders. He smirked, cocking his head to the side. "Jacob, my friend... that little piece of advise will work in picking up the so called girl you're after." - "Just so long as it's not Isabella, you're planning to use it on."

Jake nearly choked on chewing his apple. "What do ya' mean not use it on Bells?"

"She is way in too deep with the Cullens. Simple." - "She's claimed you've already attempted a wooing her and failed miserably _each_ and _every_ time. That what I showed you and told you won't work on her." - "Trust me. Find yourself another nice girl-"

"Bella is the one. I feel like you just want her for yourself."

Hayden chuckled. "Well..."

"I knew it!" Jake's voice boomed, echoing through the silent La Push makeshift garage he liked to fix his vehicles and bikes in. It was too late before he didn't realize that his voice was way too loud; but by the way Hayden was shaking his head at him and Bella jumping up from her sleep, staring wide eyed at the two shirtless men.

"... Did Victoria get me? And is this the afterlife?" She sighed, almost breathlessly. Her eyes flickered from Hayden and then to Jacob. They slowly trailed down to Hayden's well-toned chest, dirty from smudged oil. He looked like one of those sexy models from a calendar catalog.

And then there was Jacob. She had no romantic feelings towards him, but _damn_ he looked good. His chest was glistening from the little cracks of sunlight that shined through the makeshift garage, he had stacks of muscles and well shifted abs, biceps and triceps.

Her mouth felt dry. She blinked twice and pinched herself, frowning once she knew she was living and wasn't in Heaven or whatever the afterlife had in store for her.

"Victoria?" Hayden questioned, his lips in a tight line as he and Jacob rushed over to her.

"Her annoying ex-girlfriend set on getting her back.. " Jacob quickly said, ignoring the way Bella grimaced at the cover-up of her being a lesbian before. Which wasn't true. Victoria wanted revenge and was set on killing her; NOT taking her back as a new lover!

_He couldn't come up with anything else?! _She mentally kicked herself, letting out a heavy sigh when Hayden only smirked in amusement. She hoped he wasn't suspicious...

"Well... looks like we have a bit of competition, huh?" Hayden chimed in a sing-song voice, slapping Jacob playfully on the back.

_Little did he know..._ Bella thought to herself, plastering a fake smile on her face. _Little did he know..._

**A/N: **

**Well, I hope this chappie was good enough. I loved the first part and I am quite satisfied with the outcome. I have my big plans for this story and my big plans for Victoria... you all just have to wait.**

**A little light was shed on the mysterious therapist, so if you choose to review, let me know what's going on in your heads and what you thought of this chappie. **

**Btw, this isn't a Bella/Jacob. I want to further establish that he is only here for specific reasons... Anyone who can figure that out and why, I will consider doing them a **_**big**_** thanks in upcoming chappies.**

**I honestly do not have much to say in this concluding author's note. Maybe that I am working on the next chappie? Well, I am. It should be updated after Christmas, because I know it is the holidays and I don't want anyone scrambling to get to this chappie when they could be with family or friends and whatnot.**

**Thanks For Reading! And stay tooned for the next chappie!**

**Happy Holidays, as well!**

**You all know what to do! **

**(Review, please and tell me what's on your minds)**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**PS: I love Robert Pattinson and FKA Twigs together. Sorry, Kristen but you fucked up and he shouldn't take you back.**


	8. Not the One for Me, I Fancy Younger Men

**Happy Holidays! I should have updated on Christmas day, but here we are with a new chappie the day after! And HELL YEAH! WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! But what happened to my other reviewers?**

**Thanks a bunch to the 4 that made it happen and thanks a lot to EVERYONE who has reviewed in the past and to EVERYONE who favorited and alerted. Damn, is this really that good?! *sniffle* I love you all and please, please don't stop with the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Special, special thanks to: TL001, Chi Chi's FAN, RenesmeeS26 and SilverShadowWolf46.**

**Chi Chi's Fan: Hayden is a smart ass therapist, I don't want to say yes to your question or say no, but maybe. Just **_**maybe**_**. Haha, and Jacob gets even worse in this chapter! *wink, wink* if I could put a laughing emoji, trust me, I would!**

**TL001: Thanks so much! I am so glad you like this story! **

**RenesmeeS26: You know, I honestly considered making him a hybrid. But no, I will say that he is not one. I calculated that in a couple of chapters, probably in the double digits, everyone will know what he is and how he ties into all of this! Thanks for the review! And Jacob and Hayden get even worse in this one... *wink, wink***

**SilverShadowWolf46: Thanks so much for being my 50th review! You and every other reviewer is amazing! And the smut is coming really soon. It will most likely be explicit, so I hope you can handle that!**

**Yall are too amazing. Hopefully this chappie is good enough! Happy Reads!**

**{Not for Eddie-boy lovers. Idk, he screwed up big time in New Moon. Partly in Eclipse and somewhat in Breaking Dawn. Will I go into detail? Maybe. Will it be now? No.}**

**Disclaimers: Twilight and all it's glory and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: He's not the One for Me, I Fancy Younger Men<p>

"I saw her, Jake." I lowly murmured to him, making sure to caution the tone of my voice, so that Hayden wouldn't hear.

"Saw who? The Red Head-plays-too-much-games-_bloodsucker_?"

Without a doubt, I had to roll her my eyes at that one. _Jacob and his games... He probably wouldn't believe me if I told him that Victoria came for me in my own truck. _I thought to herself, shaking my head.

"Yeah." I briefly nodded, beginning to chew on my bottom lip. "She was there, in the back seat..."

Jacob stared into the my wary eyes. "Bella..."

"Yes, Jacob?"

"You don't have a back seat in your truck." He sighed, his lips forming a tight line.

I immediately rose up, startling the Quileute and the therapist who continued to work on my truck. "What?!" I screeched. "B-But sh-she was there a-and she growled and she got me..." I knew I wanted to sound serious, but some how all of what I was saying came out like a desperate plea. "Jake..."

"Yep. You've been hallucinating, alright..." - "Hayden, Bella is in need of your psycho-thingamajigs-crap-mess."

"What was that little boy?"

"Damn it, Bella needs your help!" The tan boy snapped, pointing a finger at me.

With an amused smirk on his face, Hayden let out a small sigh and trotting over to the two like kids trying to catch an ice cream truck. He rubbed his stubbled chin as if he was in deep thought, finally asking, "Hm." - "And what is to be the diagnosis, Jacob?"

The tan boy simply stated, "Hallucinations."

I felt myself wanting to cry foul play. If vampires and shape-shifter-werewolves existed, why couldn't me seeing Edward haunting in many forms exist? Clearly I hadn't lost my mind... I _was_ breathing, like Hayden said. I _was_ sane... At least I thought. Who was I kidding, though? I couldn't even trust my own self. "I am not hallucinating."

Knowing that there were certain things Hayden couldn't know, I had to choose my words carefully around him.

But no matter what would be said, I knew he wouldn't believe me. "_Isabella_," he sighed in a feathery tone, making my cheeks feel hot, "I _am_ your therapist after all..."

After a small nod, I released a heavy sigh. "Hm, okay..." The middle aged man began. "What _exactly_ do you see, Isabella?"

My feelings were hesitant as I answered. I could feel my cheeks blazing with a heavy blush; my whole face must have been red. "I-I..." I trailed off, my chocolate brown eyes flickering to the expectant Hayden and the waiting Jacob. With one sigh, I came right out and said it. Might as well be honest. "I... have been seeing different forms of Edward... like one time he was a mini devil and mini angel on my shoulders. You know like the cartoons? And this other time, there was a cloudy bust shot of him... he appears like that almost all the time."

Silence.

"What?" Hayden blurted out, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, Bells I couldn't hear ya'." Jacob bellowed, making a show of pulling his ear to emphasize his hearing. "What was that?"

At that moment, I knew. I already knew that these damn two.. somewhere, some how they formed some brotherly pack set against me and they were _mocking_ me. And it was too bad, because I liked Hayden. If he became another version of Jacob, then... "Versions of him..." I lowly said, hoping the tone of my voice would at least shake them off. I plastered a cheesy smile on my face, clasping my hands together. "And the _sweet_, _vivacious_ Victoria... **my ex**..." I put emphasis on my words, flashing a death glare to Jacob, making him actually wince for the first time.

"Hm, that is quite a trivial situation." Hayden Lockhart sighed, grazing his tongue over his lips. He turned to Jacob with that signature lazy smile glued to his face. "As my personal assistant... What do you suppose we do?"

_Personal assistant?!_ I thought as my head mechanically shook it's self _no_ and I began chewing on my bottom lip, once again.

"... Can we...?" Jacob started to say, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Mm."

"_Rape_ her... **together**...?" He finished with a big huff, smiling broadly. My brown eyes widened at the way Jacob suddenly looked at me and the way his dark, pink lips curved into a broad smile.

I couldn't believe what the hell my ears were hearing... Jacob had really gone insane! And this time I knew it wasn't me, myself. And surely, Hayden wouldn't agree...

He would never jointly rape someone... or _would he? _That sudden thought made me shiver, as a cold chill ran down my spine. This day had turned crazy. Maybe it was just a dream. _Victoria had killed me after all, I really did have a back seat in my truck and maybe this was my punishment for being involved with a "soulless" vampire named Edward Cullen. _Look at my own thoughts... truly only considered out by a mad person.

"You know..." He trailed off, pacing around the makeshift garage for a few seconds. He stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his short, brown hair with a broad smile, as wide as Jacob's. "that just might be the right thing to do."

I nearly went crazy, as I shot up from my seat like it was on fire. "WHAT?!"

I bit my bottom lip real hard, clenching my hands into fists, at least hoping it would make me look intimidating. Jacob and Hayden both glanced at each other, then to me. And like a volcano erupting, so did their laughter.

Hayden's chuckles trilled from his throat, and Jacob's booming laughs echoed through his makeshift garage. Screw these two.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my eyes fiercely across my chest. "Ugh." I groaned, actually feeling disgusted at their little joke. My cheeks were even hot from the embarrassment from falling for it! Without thinking, I said the first insult that came to my mind. "You guys are _such_ pigs."

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called out to me, when I turned my back to the two of them.

"What, Jacob?" I seethed, through gritted teeth.

I turned around to face him. "_Oink_, _oink_, baby!" He boomed, winking at me.

Did Hayden _really, really_ tell him about that incident?!

I felt my lips tug upside down in a frown. It was almost as of my grimacing was second-hand nature. Jacob could not woo me like Edward or Hayden did. That was a fact.

"Gross, Jake." I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes.

"Okay..." He nodded his head over and over as if he was going try again. "Bella!"

"What." I turned around slowly, making sure to narrow my eyes even further.

Hayden snickered, causing Jake to narrow his eyes. His tan lips curved into a smug grin and he started to stick his tongue out over and over in a fleet motion.

Silence. The only sounds heard other than my hitched breaths and Hayden's snickers, was the sound of Jacob's tongue moving in and out of his mouth.

I was silent at his actions. This guy was bound to get in trouble with _any_ and _every _girl or woman he encountered. My normal frown must have not been enough justification for my body because my lips formed a very tight line, and the features of my face turned scornful.

As he continued to do _that_, he got closer and closer to me and so did his moving tongue. I raised my hand when he was a little _too_ close for my liking, striking my hand against his cheek. I ignored the look of shock he gave me and the throbbing sensation in the hand of mine that slapped him.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled, holding the spot where I slapped him. He turned to Hayden, jabbing a finger in his direction. "You told me it would work!"

The therapist's brilliant blue eyes lit up with amusement. He had smugness washed into the features of his face, as Jacob's narrowed eyes glared at him. "I told you not to use it on her for a reason."

"And what reason was that?" I blurted out in a hard tone, resting my hands on my hips.

Hayden knocked his head back, chuckling softly before sighing, "Because, if Jacob doesn't know _how _to do it, then he cannot possibly live up to that expectation."

"Huh?" Jacob was as confused as I was.

With the rolling of his eyes, Hayden pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you do not know how to orally pleasure a girl, _then_ **don't do it**."

I blushed. I blushed madly. The look on Jacob's face was priceless as Hayden smirked and gave me a stoic expression. Was that directed towards me? Or...?

Before anymore could have been said, the doors to Jake's makeshift garage opened and in burst the shirtless pack members; Sam, Quil and Paul. "Yo, Jacob!" Paul called out. He gave acknowledgement to me and a vigilant look to Hayden. "We need you."

Jake didn't protest one bit. It was his duty to the pack. "Hayden, finish up on Bella's truck and lock up when you're done and you leave." - "I'll see you all later."

With a firm look on his face, Jake smiled. "We're gonna get 'er, Bells!"

.

.

After Jacob and the pack left to pick up a trail on Victoria, Hayden finished working on my truck, changing out the defective part with a new one Jacob had lying around. Soon after, the two of us left with Hayden driving himself and me back to his place.

It was a normal night, and a normal school day. I had another dream, but surprisingly it was under control. And by that being said, I wasn't as violent as I was the previous night. I still spouted things I would say from my dream, but I never shook or jolted up. Never woke up screaming... it was like a soft, bittersweet memory. Whether it was from Hayden being there himself or just the fact that I managed self-control in just one day... I'd never know.

"How does going to eat at a restaurant in Port Angeles become apart of therapy?" I found myself questioning, keeping my eyes on the road as Hayden drove down the streets of the bustling Seattle. When Hayden only smirked at me, turning up the radio volume, I grinned, shaking my head. He must have had some dirty therapist trick up the sleeves of his tailored button-down shirt. "Seems to me like it's a date you want..."

A shrug played on Hayden's shoulders. His face was indifferent. "Not everyday is some fairy tale, Isabella." - "You see, I know _he_ took you here. And want to know how?"

He was damn sure of himself. Looking out window, I see the lights of the restaurant. It was the same restaurant Edward had taken me to once he saved me from those horrible men outside of the bookstore... _La Bella Italia._

"Because your father told me." Hayden smirked. "He tells me _a lot_ of things."

_That bastard._ "You keep in contact with my dad?"

Hayden nodded his head, parking the car in an available space, popping his lips at the _'p'_. "_Yep_."

I snickered, rolling my eyes. I thought to myself whether or not I shouldn't have, but I _did_. Let it be payback for the fact that he and Jacob began mocking me. "**Old man.**" I slurred, sticking my tongue, teasingly at the middle aged therapist.

Hayden's lips curved into a wry grin. He calmly removed the car key from the ignition. He didn't seem to have anything to say about me calling him old.

He also didn't open the car door for me, like he usually did. I must have stuck a nerve. _Good_. I glanced down at the black skinny jeans and olive-green, lace tank top I had on. Something more girly that usual, and not much to my liking... but, perhaps it'd be enough for tonight.

I unzipped my wool sweater, fumbling with the seatbelt and finally unclipping it. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, just to make him glance back.

And it worked.

"I'm honestly not hungry, Hayden." I whispered.

His only response was a back glance and his lips curving into that same lazy smile. "Humor me, _Isabella_."

Once we were inside, nothing really had changed. _La Bella Italia_ had only grew larger in tables and chairs. The inside was repainted a pastel yellow color and the décor stepped up a bit.

I let out a resigned sigh at seeing the same female hostess that sat me and Edward down the first time I ever came here. The same look in her eyes that she had when she waited _us_, was the same look she had when she was waiting Hayden and I. Her greeting to him was much warmer than necessary.

"Table for two." He spoke with a natural husky and velvety tone; typical. Edward's was an alluring tone. A natural chime to it. Hayden's was husky, sometimes raspy and very velvety.

Both of them good looking. Edward a vampire.

Hayden, a human.

The tone of my therapist's voice only pleased the hostess even further.

Should I have been bothered by seeing this? I have no idea.

Was I?

Yes.

I grasped Hayden's hand, which seemed to surprise him a bit and gave it a tight squeeze. "Honey, I cannot wait to tell you the big news I have for us, regarding _our_ relationship." I chimed in a sugary tone, even kissing him on the cheek.

I caught the small glare the unnaturally blonde hostess flashed me, but she sat us regardless; it was her damn job. Not to eye-flirt with any guy she encountered.

The look on his face when we took our seats across from each other was incredulous. He touched the spot where I kissed him on the cheek and slowly licked his lips, trying to draw me in. To which he did.

I slowly inched forward, wanting his mouth to touch my lips, but instead of that, one of his fingers took the spot.

"We didn't come here for that."

I groaned, shaking my head. "Then why are we here?" - "Not to taste the pasta I see..."

He smirked smugly, shrugging his shoulders. "Who's to say we cannot have a therapy session and dinner at the same time?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning my elbow on the table, not caring to display proper etiquette.

"Does this restaurant bring back memories?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He brought me here for dinner after he rescued me from these men chasing me in an alley once I left this bookstore." I simply stated.

He only smirked at my attitude and stood up. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Hayden's POV

I took a moment to go to the bathroom, where I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. A quick sigh escaped my lips.

Tell me why it was so hard to be around Isabella once she was pissed off or angry with me? She was expecting a date; not that I blame her.

I wonder if she ever heard the term: "Work Hard, Play Hard."

If she wanted to move on from her dazzling, little boy of an ex, then it would be hard work. The playing could come in between, but right now we didn't have time for that.

I gained my composure, because believe it or not, I wanted to throw her across the table and kiss her all over; but it wasn't the place _or_ time to make a move.

I slowly emerged from the bathroom, making my way back to the table we were seated at, but stopped abruptly at the young waiter talking to her. A tall, lanky young lad. Probably around her age. Light brown hair, green eyes. Our waiter for the night, I presume.

I also noticed the way she smiled as he spoke. She even took off her sweater, revealing her crevices, curves and everything else only one man should have the liberty of seeing. He was tossing his notepad for taking orders up in the air and catching it. He dropped it one time, to which she laughed madly like it was actually hilarious.

And it wasn't.

I plastered a smile on my face, and slowly strode over, taking my seat. Bella warily glanced at me, and I watched her gulp as if there was something stuck in the back of her throat. _Perfect_.

She was nervous and I liked that.

Should we say it was time for a little revenge on her calling me an _old man_?

"_Bella_, who is this young gentleman? Certainly he isn't flirting with _**my**_ daughter."

The look on her face was priceless when I called her my daughter. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, noticing the way he was shook up; **perfect**.

"Cover up this instant, young lady." I snapped in a harsh tone, snatching off my burgundy cardigan and throwing it at her. "And as for you, either get me a new and more sensible waiter, or consider the cooperate office of this little establishment called adding to the fact that a **certain** green eyed _little boy_ will be losing his job, tonight."

The little boy gasped, backing away slowly. "U-Uh... right away, s-sir..."

Damage done.

I turned back to Isabella, with a possibly permanent smug grin engraved in the features of my face. "Now, shall we talk-"

"Bastard." She cut me off, throwing my cardigan right back at her.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She seethed through gritted teeth, clenching her hands into fists.

What?

Why would I stop her from being hassled by a little boy only seeking one thing? _Please_.

"Because I did not like him talking to you like that." I found myself muttering in a sort of harsh tone. "Coming onto you as if you were his prey."

Isabella crossed her arms over my chest and shook her head at me. "_Oh_, much like you?" - "Preying on the hearts of innocent little girls."

Clearly she was just as delusional as her hallucination of _him_; I may have been the older one for Christ's sake, but at least I knew my goals and what the hell it was that I wanted. Did she think I constantly put myself around younger women on purpose? Did she think I took my other patients and merrily exchanged words with them _other_ than actual therapy?

For _her, _herself it was a different circumstance.

I inched closer to her and glared into her narrowed eyes, ignoring the way she flinched. "And just who do you think I am?"

She kissed her teeth like a typical teenage girl in her rebellious state. "Don't give me that." I wanted to be enlightened on what exactly was going on in her thick head. "I see the way you look at _Viviane_ from school. All the girls are constantly lined up for your _all-star-therapy_." She dryly retorted, throwing air-quotes with her fingers at _all-star-therapy_. "You've been married once and you know how to orally pleasure a girl, so _obviously_- -"

"My wife has nothing to do with this." I snap, not caring to sugarcoat anything. "She was a conniving, vindictive, she-beast. And you will _never_ bring her up again."

"Did you kiss her like you kissed me? She must know **all** of your _ways_."

At that moment, realization hit me. You couldn't help a little girl that had been left to die in the woods. You couldn't help someone who was so stuck up on a little boy; stuck up on a _Cullen_. I let out a heavy sigh, staring deeply into her eyes. "You know something, Isabella?" - "Jacob was right." A shrug played on my shoulders at her stoic expression.

"Right about _what_."

"You are so stuck up on that damn Cullen boy. There is no helping you." It hurt to say it, but I had to.

Her stoic expression turned into pure shock and she frantically inched herself forward. "What do you mean?! You promised-"

"I don't make any promises. At the end of the day, you're _just_ my patient and I am _just_ your therapist." Those words sounded mechanical coming from my mouth.

I ignored her looks of panic as I saw the same boy coming back over to the table, with a new waiter. He bowed slightly, flashing Isabella a small grin. So it looks like little boys are bad with comprehensive information. Instead of doing what I told him to do, he only brought over another male waiter. One probably just a year or two older than him. Dark hair and hazel eyes.

I shook my head. "Excuse me son," I began, acting even older than my age for once. "Since you **all** seem to think of me as an _old man_, why don't you buy this little girl a lollipop, lead her to the back of an alley and pleasurably fuck her brains out."

I stood up from the table, making my way towards the exit."I'll see you back in Forks. A _therapist_ is what I am, and _therapy_ is what you will **only** get."

"You don't mean that!" She angrily called out to me, following me as I left out of the eating-establishment.

I kept walking towards the car, fishing the key out of my pocket. "_Do_ I?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, Hayden."

"That is Dr. Lockhart to you, _madame_."

"Fine." She stubbornly said. I could tell she wanted this _fine_ business to carry on and on until I slammed her against the car and ravaged her lips with mine.

But that wasn't going to happen, tonight. "Goodbye, _Isabella_. **Have fun**."

She huffed, marching away from my car, back up to the entrance of the restaurant. "Fine! I will."

Was I done with her, for now?

_Yes._

Was I done with her for good?

_Who knows..._

**A/N:**

**Please don't stone me if I say that I know what I am doing and every good story needs some drama and a little bit of every genre.**

**Trust me on this, after reading this chappie just know that it makes way for things to definitely get better. I think I should have added more to this one, though. The end result didn't fully please me, but I hope it pleased you all, chapter-quality-wise. **

**Happy Holidays everyone, and I'd really like to know what is going on on your heads about this chapter and what you expect to see in the following chapters.**

**You all know what to do!**

**Thanks For Reading! And stay tooned for the next chapter which will be out really soon.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	9. At a Loss & Not a Coincidence He Left Me

**When **mireads** is on the way to stone you for the last chapter. Wah! *hides behind Hayden***

**Hello readers! I have a next update for you all... I'm going to keep this intro short and sweet because I have some little announcements at the close Author's Note.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted. **

**Special thanks to: mireads, RenesmeeS26, Sassi Mami, tyra8888, Chi Chi's FAN and SilverShadowWolf46.**

**{Edward is nice but this ain't for him.}**

**Disclaimers: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I'm At a Loss, It's Not a Coincidence he Left Me Because...<p>

Nerve wracking. That one simple emotion was enough to throw the brunette off the wall. She kept on crossing and uncrossing her legs. Biting and tugging on her bottom lip, nervously. Hearing her own heart drum against her chest other than anything else in the office... Her wary chocolate brown eyes darted to the ticking, circular clock hung against the cherry-wood walls of the therapist office; Hayden Lockhart's office.

A quick sigh escaped her lips as she heard the glass door slowly open and suddenly close. Without turning her head, she already knew it was him. Her therapist.

Dr. Lockhart sporting a light-blue, tailored button down shirt and black slacks, made his way over to the neat but cluttered with paperwork, wooden desk. He spared a side glance to the anxious brunette, as he picked up a clipboard and secured a notepad of paperwork to it.

"H-Hi," She nervously, stammered.

"Hello." Hayden dryly retorted.

Hayden stood at his desk with his back turned to the fidgeting brunette as he started looking over some paperwork with a mix of annoyance and tiredness.

When the dark-brown haired male finally looked up from his work, he turned around to look at her, his gaze making her cower in fear. He did not look happy.

"I see you managed to make it back in one piece." Harsh. "And you've finally come back to therapy."

He was referring to the fact that Bella had skipped two therapy sessions since their confrontation at _La Bella Italia_. It had been four days that past and while they both avoided each other, she finally decided to give his office a call to schedule a new appointment; much to Charlie's content once he returned from his fishing trip.

Bella apprehensively roamed her fingers through her curled brunette hair, taking in a deep breath and releasing it a few seconds later.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on in your head." He sighed, taking a seat in the leather-arm chair. He patiently waited for her to say something. Watching vigilantly as she bit her bottom lip and anxiously tapped the leather, loveseat sofa she sat in.

"Honestly?" Bella inquired, giving on her bottom lip a squeeze with her teeth. She took a moment to pause. _The truth and nothing but the truth._ She thought to herself, letting out a quick sigh.

"Yes, of course." The therapist nodded. "_Honestly_." He reached in the front pocket of his tailored shirt, clutching a pair of reading glasses and placing them on his face. He grabbed a pen and clicked it into action, waiting for her to begin.

Bella licked her pink, frosted lips, staring down at her shaking hands. Where did she need to start off? "... A million things are going off... l-l-like a giant explosion. A-And I feel like i-it's a bit too much for me to h-handle."

She heard him sigh. "Well, Isabella." He normally said her name. No trail of excitement in his tone. "That is where I come in."

She finally looked up from her shaking hands, staring into his hard eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down again. They really weren't on good speaking terms. It felt as if the last month never occurred. Like he never wooed her, like he never kissed her, like he never became... more than just a therapist for her. "Oh, really? But I thought y-you said... you were just m-my th-therapist and I-I was just your patient." She croaked, her voice cracking up a bit.

The middle aged man paused, staring past her at the door. His eyes were blank for a few minutes as if he was in deep thought. Hayden lowly exhaled, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he got right back in his professional state of mind. "We are in a therapy session right now, aren't we?"

Bella sighed heavily. "_Yes, yes_ and _yes_." She already knew that one method of him asking questions to get her to fully comprehend the situation.

He gulped, tugging lightly on the dark blue necktie adorning his neck. "Well then..." He slowly grazed his tongue over his lips. "Start with the first thing going on... in your head."

Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes but she held them back. "H-How about a list?"

Hayden nodded slowly and tightly grasped his pen, ready to take notes for his end-of-session-conclusion. "Okay, go ahead."

Bella scratched her head full of curled brunette hair and a quick sigh escape her lips. "First, there is _them_."

"_Them_." Hayden retorted, casually leaning back into the leather arm chair. He searched the nape of his neck and motioned for her to go into detail with a wave his hand.

The brunette rolled her eyes, shaking her head. A shrug played on her shoulders. "You already know this." Her voice was hard. Cynical. "Why act like this is all new to you? Stop getting beside yourself and give me some real therapy."

"I am just your thera-"

"Yes, Dr. Lockhart." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are _just_ my therapist. Just a therapist that is putting his personal problems ahead of me, your _patient_." She let the tears stream down her cheeks, not pausing her rant. "Th-These past few days have been s-so hard for me. Nightmares... of that day. Waking up screaming. **Alone**... hurting over someone who doesn't love you or want you, anymore. You were actually helping me through that... but then after that night at the restaurant, you stopped. _You broke the promise_."

Her last words barely came out as a whisper, before Bella gulped hard like there was a baseball stuck in the back of her throat. Hayden sadly stared into her eyes for a moment. He saw the hurt; he saw the pain. And while Edward and his family had much to do with it, he knew that he caused some of it, himself.

"... Tell me, about that night between you, Edward and his brother named Jasper. Tell me more about it." He lowly requested, looking past her suddenly awed expression. She must have not known that she revealed a bit about it when she was at his house, asleep.

Bella's mouth felt dry, but regardless she carefully and slowly said. "I-I... I was stupid that night. I made a mistake that would later put me at where I am now..."

"_Isabella_..."

"You're supposed to help me get over Edward! Not interfere with any other parts in my life!" She quickly snapped, roughly pinching the leather cushions.

Hayden leaned forward, finally getting a bit of glow back into his eyes. At that moment he knew how to poke the fire and get the information he wanted. The information that would _help_.

"... Please don't tell me that you and Jasper had an affair-" He shuddered in an artifice manner. "Is that is the reason the little boy left? _Little Vixen-Bella_ grew to love a little boy who couldn't take the heat about a tiny infidelity -"

"What the hell are you talking about, Dr. Lockhart?!" - "You know I'm a virgin and you know I'd never cheat-"

Hayden cut her off just like she did to him, previously. "_Do_ I?"

Bella's face deadpanned.

"Looks are quite deceiving, _Isabella_." He was back to saying her name and making her feel like it was an exotic language. Her name trilled from his lips and sent shivers down her spine; yet, she shook the feeling off.

The brunette was beyond angry. "Stop playing games, Hayden!" She bellowed. Bella could feel the blood boiling under her cheeks, red and hot. She was simply too angry to calm herself down, too sad to have control over her anger and too emotional to be considered stable. Thankfully, her rage held back the tears that were on the verge of being unleashed, just from the embarrassment.

Hayden's lips slowly curved into a sly grin. He seductively grazed his tongue over his thin, pink lips and let out a small chuckle. "That is _Dr_. Hayden or _Dr_. Lockhart, to you my dear patient, _Isabella_.

Bella shook her head, wistfully smiling. "You're _so_ shallow."

The middle-aged shrewd of a man simply grinned, showing his pearly whites. "There is nothing wrong with being a shallow person, _Isabella_." - "Just as long as you are insightful about it."

The brunette scoffed, shaking her head once more. She wanted to wipe the smug look off of his handsome, stubbled face. She wanted to just hurt Hayden. Hurt him like Edward hurt her... let him feel how she felt every night: _Alone_. She wanted him to feel the pain with payment. Feel her emotional-state and _then_ that was when she felt like they'd be even with each other.

"I suppose you want me to feel what you feel?" Hayden spoke, as if he knew what she was thinking. And he did. The look on her face simply said her emotions; and that was one thing he liked about being her therapist. Her emotions were easy to detect. It was her weakness. Just like his being the fact that his feelings often played out in the tone of his voice; hers played out in the facial expressions on her face.

She didn't dare deny it.

One swift nod was the brunette's response. "You wouldn't even know how much it hurts-"

Hayden cut her off for the second time today, quickly retorting, "the brain sees what the heart wants it to feel." - "Take that into consideration before the next time you open your mouth to say something."

Bella took a moment to consider what he said. _Here he is with another philosophical saying... _And although the trivialities of his words were confusing as hell to her and a bit annoying, she would never admit to him that she liked it.

"Question _everything_ you feel." He said, resting his elbow on the arm of the leather seat. When he noticed Bella actually contemplate on what he was saying, he smiled.

Her emotions were unstable. She thought about Edward and the night of what happened with Jasper. Despite all of her protests, they still threw a party for her. Bella noticed how neither of the Cullens actually listened to her opinions, and she was starting to detest that fact.

She wasn't even finished with her current thoughts until he spoke again. "Question _everything_ you see."

_What do I see? _She thought, beginning to take up the usual habit of gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Disassemble and pick it apart."

Alice always trying to change her... always trying to control her because she could see the future. Rosalie hated her because she wanted to make her own decisions. Carlisle was always being a pansy; not taking a stand as the "father" of their coven, a.k.a _family_. Esme was not being the leading female, always in the sidelines... and Jasper, their newcomer. The newest addition to their family. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his decision for them to leave. It was Edward's. And as for Emmett... let Bella just say to herself that he didn't deserve to be bossed around like a two-year old by Rosalie when it came to the two of them hanging out.

"Look as dispassionately as you can for what _their_ motives may have **been**." - "And what _your_ motives are **now**."

_My motives_... She thought, slowly knitting her eyebrows together. _Their motives_... Bella huffed and wiped her face with her hands. Without a word, she got up from her seat. The brunette walked out of Hayden's office. Down the hall. To the nearest bathroom in the therapeutic-establishment.

She looked into the mirror. Splashed her face with water old, taking in a deep breath... _slowly, slowly, _and_ quiescently_... releasing it. One final look in the mirror and she returned to the room, just to see an expectant Hayden Lockhart; amusement and solemnity washed into the features of his face.

Isabella now knew that _he_ simply didn't want her. _He_ simply didn't love her.

"...And _then_ go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want because it is _exactly_ what you would do, anyways."

Bella sighed, pinching her temples before shaking her head. She roughly tugged at locks of her curled, brunette hair before letting out a high pitched screech. She was releasing her pent up emotions; stuffed up despair, frustrations and pain.

The door burst open and one of the fellow therapists working in the same establishment of Hayden Lockhart, poked a head in the door. He warily glanced at the smirking Hayden and the shrieking Isabella. "Is everything okay in here-"

"GET OUT." Bella firmly shouting, shooting her teary yet angry gaze to the now startled man. He immediately panicked, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bella rose up, clicking the lock in place and stood up close to the sitting therapist. Her tall and slender, yet slightly curved frame towering over him, due to the fact that he was sitting down.

The brunette was finally looking a thousand times more composed than she ever had been. Hayden opened his mouth to speak, but she raised a hand silently telling him to stop. The brunette crossed her arms, standing right in front of him.

Once he tried to stand up, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing down hard enough to make the middle-aged man fall back in his seat. Bella leaned down so that she was eye leveled with her therapist, clearly unaware of the sight that was given away due to the v-neck shaped, navy blue and long sleeved shirt that she had on. He ignored the tempting cleavage that she revealed, instead keeping his eyes steady and on hers.

"Do you know what I want?" Bella inquired, her gaze locked with his and never wavering.

Hayden gulped. And he gulped hard. He knew how mouth often felt dry when he was around her, but _now_... he felt like he was in a desert. And Bella had a gallon of water. Hayden, himself hadn't realized that he was breathing heavily, or that his heart was hammering profoundly against his chest.

"What do you want?" He inquired, his voice quite raspy from the way she was gawking at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were rather enticing; her pink-frosted thin yet plump lips just begging to be kissed. Bella's scarlet red cheeks hot from her seething anger... _could it be_... _could it fucking be that she had now wooed the middle-aged therapist?_

"What I really want right now is for you to just... **hug me** and tell me _everything_ is going to be alright."

Hayden reached his arms out, about to wrap them around her slender figure but he stopped midway, pulling back. "But-"

"But what?" She cut him off, sounding incredulous. He let his hands fall back to the arms of the chair, letting out a shaky groan. _Too much control lost for one day. _He thought to himself, now using his hands to grab onto his knees trying to let out some of his frustration.

"I'm at a loss, aren't I?" Bella sighed, standing up straight and letting her lips form a thin, tight line. She placed her hands in her back pockets, taking a step back away from him.

Hayden stood up, rubbing his stubbled face, towering over her slightly curvy figure. He didn't say anything but just looked into her eyes; she didn't glance back. The girl was more interested in the crème colored, shaggy rug adorning the wooden floors of his office.

The therapist grazed his finger tips over her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his eye level this time.

"You need kissing." He whispered, watching as Bella fluttered her eyes shut and inched her face forward.

"Yes, of course." He nodded, smiling contently to himself. "You need kissing _really_ bad..." - "But not bad enough to get it from me."

He let her go, ignoring her whimpering protests, choosing to give her ass a cup instead. "I'll see you next week."

She nodded. "For the next session." He added, when he saw that she stumbled towards the door, obviously feeling wooed once again.

As Bella reached for the door, he blurted out, "If there was one thing in life that I could give you... something that _they_ couldn't... I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, _Isabella_."

His lips curved into that same lazy smile once probably created to melt girls' hearts all over the world; _secretly_, it was just for hers now. "Only then would you realize just how special of a patient you are to me." - "Much _more_ **special**. Much _more_ **special**."

**A/N:**

**So just to let you all know... this very chapter that you just read was a draft to the original that I had intended to post. This one DEFINITELY came out better.**

**The original chapter was going to be sappy at the beginning, in Bella's POV about how she went back to her basic, depressing life mourning over the Cullens. And then over Hayden. But I reread it and I felt like it sucked ass.**

**So to help me out, I often write drafts for chapters that I feel like need MAJOR work. This happen to be one of them and let me say, I love this chapter.**

**I hope you all did, too.**

**Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. Things get serious now and it's only a matter of time before I reveal my some big plans for this story. And in about two chapters, I'm thinking about doing the very, very first OFFICIAL smut for **_Age_**. I noticed I lost some of my main reviewers, like if you're not feeling this, please don't be shy and definitely let me know.**

**To previous reviewers for chapter 8:**

**Sassi Mami: You snapped. Couldn't have said it better than the feel that I was going for. Hopefully you liked this chapter and both of them will obviously be maturing from now on. Thanks for the review and sharing your opinion! I loved to hear it!**

**Tyra8888: Welcome aboard the **_Age_** train! Thanks for the review. Does Hayden have a clone? Sorry, but bae is one of a kind. It'd be nice to actually have someone like him though? Mannnn! *cries to myself* anyways, I hope you liked this chappie!**

**Chi Chi's FAN: Okay, Okay, Okay... I really want to answer your question! But a couple more chapters! I'm actually going to speed things up myself because am anxious to get it out! I don't think my version of Bella would go that far... shit she should but she won't be the type to go and mess around THAT far just to get back at someone! Thanks for your constant reviews!**

**mireads: Thanks for your reviews! And you stoned me. I hope this chapter changed your mind *hides behind Hayden again***

**RenesmeeS26: Thanks so much for your constant, constant reviews! And I think you'll find that sometimes jealousy just brings two people even closer together (:**

**SilverShadowWolf46: Thanks a bunch to your review! I hope you liked this chapter. Things will get back on track now.**

**Thanks For Reading! **

**And up until the New Years, I might just always be saying Happy Holidays in every chapter! So... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**You all know what to do!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	10. My Older Man, Is Ready to Love Me

**Happy New Years!**

**So after just about 10 chapters of what I envisioned for **Age**... it's pretty much a controversy on the Twilight archive of FF.**

**I'm keeping this one short and simple but putting a full one at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm just going to say for now on, read at your own risk.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, unfollows and unfavorites and lovely messages. But the journey for this is far from over and it's just getting started.**

**Disclaimers: Twilight is not owned by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**{To put it simple, this isn't a E/B story}**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: My Older Man Is Ready To Love Me Like The Woman That I Am<p>

"How are you feeling, today?" Hayden Lockhart questioned, not bothering to look up from the stack of papers that he flipped through. He walked in his office just to find his patient Isabella Swan, sprawled out across the leather loveseat sofa, with her head hanging off the edge.

"Well, then..." The therapist trailed off as he let out a soft chuckle, obviously amused to find her in such a strange position. His eyes roamed from the entire length of her slender body. Raving over her curled brunette locks dragging against the shaggy and crème colored rug decorating the wooden floors, to the sheer-black stockings adorning her legs and feet; he gave extra notice to the cleavage on display due to her current position.

Hayden found himself very surprised at her attire. She wasn't dressed as typical _Bella_. Oh, no. Not _t-shirt and jeans Bella_. She was dressed as a more mature 18-year-old. She was dressed as _Isabella_. She didn't move from her spot at all, but offered him a small upside down smile. "I feel... _peachy_." She sighed. "But, hey to you, too."

Hayden's lips curved a small smile, as he placed his paperwork on his cluttered yet neat desk. He let out a quick sigh, picking up a clipboard and striding over to a large file cabinet. "Comfortable?"

A shrug played on Bella's shoulders as she let her upside down smile form a thin line. "I guess so." A small exhale escaped her lips once she slung her feet over the wooden back of the sofa, shrugging her shoulders again. "You're ten minutes late, you know."

"Therapists do have other patients, _you know_." He quietly retorted, grabbing the file he was looking for. He placed his materials on the wooden end table and took a seat in the rocking chair, rather than the leather arm chair.

Bella snickered, shaking her full of curled hair. "So I'm not the _special_ patient anymore?" She threw up quotes with her fingers at the word _special_.

"No, no, no..." The middle-aged man smirked slyly. "It's just that... well, _nevermind_."

"Why don't you tell me how you're feeling at the moment?"

"Didn't you just ask that?" She countered.

"_So what_ if I just asked that?" He retorted. "Do you _not_ think it's customary for therapists to ask questions?"

"Not if they repeat each other."

Hayden leaned forward, his eyes blazing with provocation. He rubbed his stubbled chin, letting his lips curve into another sly grin. "Okay my _**astute**_ _Isabella_. Tell me, then..." One of brunette's eyebrows raised and she smirked; Bella was ready for what he had to throw at her. "Why is there a sudden change in your wardrobe?"

If it was a challenge she wanted, it was a challenge she was going to get. He watched with a vigilante gaze as she shifted her body a bit, her breasts bouncing with each move. He tentatively licked his lips, admiring the way the fitted dress clung to her slender yet slightly curvy figure. It even road up her thighs just a bit; he wanted to bite his thumb at the way she was teasingly yet coyly dressed. Sheer, black stockings and all.

The brunette wore a black, fitting dress that stopped to her mid-thighs. It's sheath silhouette and round neckline called for the classic look of a typical long sleeved and mid-thigh dress, while the low scoop in back showed just enough of her pale-peach toned skin. Her attire was to be dressed-up with heels; but leave it to Bella to be not quite ready to give up her black and white _Converse_ sneakers.

She finally pulled herself from her upside down position and sat upright on the sofa. "I slept easy last night." She blurted out, beginning to chew on her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow as she went on. "_You know_... no nightmares... screaming... and all of that..."

The therapist nodded, reaching for a pen on his desk, diligently writing a small note of what she just said. He was glad that after their last therapy session, which was well over a week ago, that she was staring to recover. Bella was on a healthy and right track to getting over the Cullen's. She'd never turn a blind eye to _what_ they did, but she would move on with her life and accept the fact that they weren't coming back for her.

"What have been your most recent activities, since the last therapy session?" Hayden inquired, boyishly crossing a leg over the other as he continued to rock his chair.

Bella sat up straight, changing her normal sitting position to a criss-cross-apple-sauce arrangement. She placed her hands in her lap. "I went shopping." The brunette noted, motioning to the dress and stockings. "Jess and Angela taught me some makeup tips..." She pointed to the mascara applied on her brown eyelashes providing extra volume and a dark contrast, bringing out the brightness in her chocolate brown eyes; add that to the small dab of gloss frosting her thin, yet plump lips.

Hayden nodded his head, gulping as he had just noticed the make-up lighting up the features of her face. He also noticed the ringlets of curls formed in her hair; a bit much more than the natural curled tips of her brunette locks.

Hayden was impressed and stunned by the sudden change in her. From _a crying, depressed, fresh-up-the-ladder-of-being-eighteen_ to a _teasingly sexy yet innocent and coy _Bella was a big change. "I got... a few guys' numbers..."

The brunette came to notice his silence and plastered a simpering smile on her face. She wasn't used to being checked out on the spot and if she was, Edward was too busy poking around for her to have noticed. It was just astounding to have it done; let alone by an older man... one who happened to be experienced and once married before. Bella was feeling glad to have had him as a therapist and not some other middle-aged balding, lonely man.

Hayden stood from his seat, taking her hands and holding them out, motioning for her to do a little spin for him. To his astonishment, she stood up and did. His blue eyes immediately locked with hers once she was back facing him. He wanted so much to just kiss her, touch her in any and every way possible, but he held himself back.

Isabella wasn't complete just yet. He had many tests to run, many diagnoses to determine and many questions to be asked and answered.

"Was there anything else that you did?" He paused a moment before slightly shrugging his shoulders. "Checked your phone... read any old e-mails from **them**... did _anything_ revolving around **them**?" _Talked to any of the little boys that gave you their numbers? _Hayden thought that last part to himself.

Bella shook her head at everything, shifting her body slightly. "Soon enough I had to move on." - "It's been two months. Give or take a couple of days..."

"Moving on takes more than just telling your mind, _Isabella_. It's more than just flaunting around with a new look or sitting provocatively with your legs wide open while wearing a teasingly short dress..." The brunette squeaked, her cheeks red and hot from embarrassment and the fact that Hayden Lockhart took a moment to involuntarily lick his lips as he studied her facial expression with a haughty smirk plastered on his stubbled and highly structured face.

"The hardest part of moving on is letting go while cherishing the memories shared, but also overcoming them." He finished, nodding his head at his own words. He knew them all too well; he was married once before.

Bella heavily sighed like she was trying to hold it all in, but regardless her lips curved into a small smile. "I... I think I'm finally ready." - "I want to be free, Dr. Lockhart."

The therapist raised an eyebrow, scratching the tip of his aristocrat-pointed nose. "But... _alas_, Isabella." He released a quiescent sign, letting his lips then curve into a smirk. "I thought you were already free."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "... It took a while for me to feel like it."

The two of them was silent before Bella rose up from her seat with a spring in her step. "What about you, Dr. Lockhart?"

"Me?"

The brunette nodded. "What about you? Do you feel free? Are you... _free_?"

Hayden licked his lips and roamed his fingers through his dark brown hair. He didn't quite like the fact that the tables were now turned on him. "Trapped." Was what he said. "I am... free yet _trapped_."

With furrowed eyebrows, Bella cocked her head to side. She waved her hand, motioning for him to stand up. He complied, slightly confused at her actions. The brunette walked over to him, slowly removing his reading glasses from his face. She smiled at the way he seemed to breath heavily as she placed then on hers.

"Take a seat."

Raising an eyebrow, the middle aged man reluctantly took his seat on the loveseat sofa, resting his elbow on his knee as he leaves forward. "Isabella?"

"Ah! Ah!" She interrupted, sitting in the rocking chair. "My name is Dr. Swan-"

Hayden laughed shortly, shaking his head and leaning back into the sofa's leather cushions. "We are _not_ doi-"

"We _are_ doing this." She sternly cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know a lot about me and I know little about you."

The therapist shook his head, frowning. "And your point is?"

Bella leaned forward. "My point is... I want to know you more."

"And why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

She didn't answer. She was a bit unsure if she should have but she did. "I want to..." She continued rocking in the wooden rocking chair. The only sounds heard in the room other than their breathing was the creek the chair would make with each rock.

How did she begin? Where did she start? The truth is, Bella wanted more out of her therapist. Along the way of his teasing therapy, strange methods... and out of context reasons involving her life... she came to _really, really_ like him. She wanted to know him more. To know every little thing about him.

It was really silly because part of her thought of their encounters to be silly and meaningless. Just him acting out of lust like a vampire when it came to blood. But... sometimes there was part of her that said it was more than that. And it kind of made her ready to act out upon it.

Hayden sighed as she stood up and sat down on the sofa next to him. He reached over to lightly touch her soft, pink cheeks. "Why are you so tempting, Isabella?" he muttered, as if wondering aloud.

The brunette bristled, gazing into his eyes with a shocked expression. "I..." She was at a loss for words, and his touch alone made her feel somewhat light-headed.

"I... want to know you, too..." He continued, his eyes greedily taking in her soft, delicate features. "I find myself attracted to you. A simple patient of mine... one that I became **way** _too_ involved with after listening to her fickle romantic tale of being in love with a little boy."

"When I said you needed kissing and you needed a man not old enough to be your father or old enough to be your brother, I had no idea that I was actually mentioning myself. Hinting to myself that you were something that I wanted..." - "Someone that I wanted to see myself with..."

"Could we... try?" Bella asked in a shaky tone, giving her plump yet thin bottom lip a tug with her teeth.

"It'd be a risk you couldn't take back, Isabella." Hayden remarked, a challenging tone in the slight husky tone of his voice.

"T-Then... if it's meant to be... the risk is definitely worth the fall." Bella affirmed. "Remember that session... where you told me to realize the woman in me?" - "I'm ready to do that. And I want you to help me with it."

A grin spread across his handsome features. "Then... here's to realizing it." With that he lowered his face to hers, catching the brunette off guard. He crashed his lips against her soft pink ones, earning a surprised gasp from her. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, feeling the silky curls in laced with his fingers. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her.

**A/N:**

**Special thanks to: diannn, Willowstar23, K Kyrstine, tyra8888, SilverShadowWolf46, mireads, Chi Chi's FAN, MaryMary123, suziefknQ, RenesemeeS26 and Momma Laura.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed! It's all very much appreciated.**

**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. I wasn't really happy with the finished product because I felt like it lacked. But if you all are satisfied what was offered so far, then so am I and I promise to work even harder on the next update.**

**Smut... it'll be coming soon. Real soon. Might I say next chapter? *wink, wink* What did you all think of this chapter? Bella's slight "transformation"? Hayden's confession? Their little deal/pact? The future? Any thoughts on what's going to happen next?**

**Sorry for my questions XD**

Age **is just about what the summary has given. I'm not up for going more into detail to justify what some people are complaining about.**

**I'm not trying to be mean but let me keep it simple, if you do not like what you are reading, then simply do not read. In all due time if you choose to continue to follow this story and continue to read it, you'll simply know what I am planning on doing.**

**Bella finds happiness and solace in a man that has experienced part of life already. What's better than falling for a man who is experienced and will know how to handle you better than someone who plays and toys with you? Now if that came out totally dirty, I mean it in that way and outside of that way! Haha XD Emotionally, Physically and whatever other way there is. **

**I'd like to thank everyone that supports **_**Age**_**. **

**Stay tooned for the next chappie!**

**You all know what to do! Please leave me a review on your thoughts and opinions. Good or bad, IDC if they are all negative, I just would like to know. **

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	11. Is it such a Problem that He's Old?

**So the last chapter, there was such a mistake from FF it's self. It uploaded and four hours later, it completely disappeared. I couldn't even access it myself and it wasn't just for my story. It was for new ones and new updates.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience on some and the inconvenience on myself. Ugh. I hope it doesn't happen for this chappie!**

**Special thanks to: Kiiiren, RenesmeeS26, mireads, m . j . readings, K Krystine my Guest reviewer, deltagrl and Chi Chi's FAN. **

_**Chi Chi's Fan**__: Hayden Lockhart is 36-years-old. Charlie Swan... I hear he was born in 1964. As for his age in this story... he'll be in his late 40s._

{Edward is going to hate this chapter.}

**Disclaimers: Twilight is not owned by me. Me as in Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan as in Kumi-Chan. Kumi-Chan as in idk, my name is not Stephanie Meyers. **

**I hope you all like long chappies. **

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. RATED M FOR **graphic** SMUT.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: So Is It Such A Problem That He's Old? As Long As He Does Whatever He is Told<p>

_He was gone. _

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my actions were useless, I followed him into the forest. _

_The evident path of his had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

_Love, life, meaning, __**over**__. _

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I walked. _

_I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often as it grew darker and darker, I fell often too. Finally I tripped over something. It was black now and I had no idea what caught my footing, so I stayed down._

_I rolled over onto my side so I could breathe and I curled up on the wet bracken. _

_As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground. _

_Not tonight. _

_The sky was utterly black. _

_Perhaps there was no moon tonight. A lunar eclipse. A new moon. _

_A new moon..._

_I shivered, even though I wasn't cold. It was black a long time until I heard them calling._

Bella looked down at her slightly shaking hands, before biting on her bottom lip and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't really want to go back that far, Hayden."

The therapist gave her a comforting rub on the shoulder before placing his hand on top of her shaking one, giving it a small squeeze. "It's okay, Isabella." He gave her a warm smile. "You did really good. In fact, I'm actually amazed."

As her eyebrows slowly knit together, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Hayden pressed his mouth to her lips, kissing her softly.

"Did you know that there are hardly any patients that can go back far in a traumatic event and give precise detail on what they were feeling?" Hayden said against her mouth, grazing his tongue over her lips. "You're an amazing girl- no, _woman_. You have strength, intelligence _and_ beauty." - "Something that I like in a woman."

And he wasn't lying about that. The two had planned out a date to spend the day together for a "work hard, play hard" type of situation. Hayden wanted to dig a little deeper into _that day_, much to Bella's dismay. And it worked just fine. She opened up more and she gave him insight on how exactly she was feeling.

_**Hayden's POV**_

I sat up in my seat, leaning against the table of the café, tilting my head down towards hers and kissing the plump and pink-frosted lips twitching in anticipation. Bella's cheeks began feeling hot as she let me guide her through our exploration. She slowly broke the kiss once we both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Of all times to come...

"Good afternoon..." The male waiter reluctantly spoke, handing us two menus. Utterly annoyed and teetered, I released a sigh, settling myself back into the chair, flashing a wink to my blushing Isabella.

"Welcome to Chai Café. The tea of the day is Oolong and we just pulled some macadamia-nut cookies from the oven. Do you know what you'd like to order or do you need more time?" The waiter questioned, seemingly speaking more to her than I. He flashed Isabella a toothy grin, before turning all of his attention on her. "And for the _lady_, there is a very good special going on." He cleared his throat unnecessary before walking behind her seat and gingerly gracing his arms around her shoulders, pointing out a couple of things of the menu.

Giving him a once-over, Bella uneasily nodded her head, giving an apologetic look to _me_ not just her therapist, but her **date**. I leaned back casually in my seat, giving him an amused expression. With the wave of my hand, he came skidding over to the other end of the circular table where we sat.

He was a little boy, of course.

Brown hair, brown eyes. Hispanic-descendant.

He roamed his fingers through his curly hair, before gulping. _Perfect_.

"Y-Yes, sir?" He gave me a nod, waiting for what I had to say.

But what was I going to say? Nothing.

Not with him _so far away_.

With a scoff, I lean back even further into my seat, boyishly crossing my leg over the other. I beckoned him closer until he was kneeling next to me, and I was at his ear's length.

I gently tugged on the sleeve of his button-down shirt. "Might I ask if what's on the menu includes **my** _girlfriend_?"

He gave an uneasy glance to Bella before stammering up an answer. "I-I... w-w-was just sh-showing-"

"Showing me how you improperly act as an employee is what you were doing." I interrupt, narrowing my eyes at him.

He backed away from me, obviously startled by the sudden tightening of my grip on his sleeve, so I stood up. "You have just one more time to give provocative looks to this young lady. One more time to even _speak_ to this young lady. And one more time to even be in the presence of me and _my_ young lady." - "Now please make yourself useful and bring forth a new employee of this establishment- preferably female, non-bisexual nor lesbian."

I then gripped him just tight enough to shake him up a bit. Once I let him go, the little boy stumbled backwards, knocking into one of the tables, before tumbling into the café's backroom.

When I sat back down Bella was shaking her head, biting her lip and I could tell by the look engraved in the features of her face, that she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Does that amuse you?" I snort, crossing my arms over my chest when she lets out a girlish giggle, covering her face with her dainty hands.

Isabella gingerly grazed her teeth over her bottom lip, giving it a slight tug before she gawked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, enhanced by the caramel colored eye-shadow she wore. "You really didn't have a reason to show off."

I stared right back into her orbs, leaning an elbow on the table, plastering a smirk on my face. "My, my, Isabella. You haven't just matured a bit, you've also become slightly, shall I say... _conceited_?" I lick my lips, enjoying the way her cheeks turned pink. "What makes you so sure that all of that was for you? And simply not the fact that I was merely bored and perhaps felt... _annoyed_ with the kid?"

I watched rather amused when she inched forward, unknowingly perking her breasts up as she leaned against the table; one of her eyebrows arching and her thin yet plump lips parting as she thought of something to say. And I'll be damned at what spouts from her mouth.

"Hm, let's see..." She trails off, mocking me by rubbing her chin as if she was in deep thought. "as an assessment to your current examinations-" she brought a smile to my lips at the way she made herself sound sophisticated and sort of similar in the manner that I talk. "You were watching him like a lion watches their prey."

_One_.

"You referred to me as _your_ lady, nearly threatened him just for showing me what's on the menu in a sort of... flirty-fashion."

_I will give that one to her._

"And, lastly..." She paused, licking her lips just like I do; add to the fact that she mesmerized me. "you called me your _girlfriend_."

**Touché**.

Before another word could be said, "Excuse me, but due to the unfriendly confrontation between one of my employees and yourselves..." An elderly woman approached our table, speaking in a professional yet apprehensive tone. "I am going to have to ask that the both of you leave this here establishment."

_Of all the blasphemous situations..._

"You know what?" Bella stood up, placing a hand on her curvy hips, poking out through the gorgeously fitted olive-green, silk and knee-high jumper she sported. "That unfriendly confrontation happened because one of _your_ employees came over to _our_ table, invading _my_ personal space." - "My father so happens to be the chief of police back in Forks, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like hearing the fact that a café owner allowed something like that to go down."

I watched with bewildered eyes as she grabbed her purse, shoving it on her shoulders. Isabella then took my hand and jerked my arm forward, motioning me to stand up, to which I complied.

"I hear the tea is bad here, anyways." She seethed, glaring at the now-astonished owner of the establishment. And just like that, the once depressed, simple and _bland-yearning-for-the-love-of-a-little-boy-named-Edward-Cullen_, now sarcastic, teasingly coy yet sexy _and_ innocent Isabella **not** Bella marched herself and myself out of the establishment, down the bustling streets of Port Angeles.

.

.

.

We ended up strolling down the streets of Port Angeles for the rest of the evening, like one of those old, married couples. It was dream. And I was a therapist.

_Therapists were allowed to dream right? _I shoved that thought in the back of my head, once Isabella leisurely unhooked her arm from mine and walked ahead of me, towards a bagel and coffee stand.

I had to admit I was enjoying my time with her. And I sure as hell was glad at the fact that we both decided to take a risk. We weren't rushing things. It was a long and slow, yet enjoyable day that we spent in Port Angeles.

I gave her a few therapy sessions, she gave me much needed answers.

Good on both ends of work and play.

"You know..." She started to say, watching as I began stirring my coffee after adding some cream to it, "Some how, I think you planned this all out." She looked at me with intruding eyes, as I ripped open a package of sugar and poured into my coffee mixture.

I smirk. "Planned what?"

I was curious as to where exactly she chose to go with this.

"This whole day."

I raise an eyebrow, and she continues, "The therapy session at a café, the boy flirting and the owner kicking us out because you defended me... the fact that we spent hours just walking to wherever and talking about whatever."

It was quite uncanny how things turned out today. Was it all planned? _No_. Was it really, really coincidental? _Yes_.

I smile lazily, grabbing her hand and guiding us over to a park bench. I proceeded to draping my arm over her shoulder, pulling her close and feeling content at the way she cuddled up next to me and a light blush consumed her face.

"Well, you're right about it being quite romantic. My cards are not out on the table, though..."

"How so?"

Other than the fact that she assumed I planned out a day for us to have a therapy session, while tipping off a little boy to flirt with her which is something that I would _never_ do, for my sake and hers; not to mention the fact that she thinks of me to be _that_ good of an actor... I'd say there are a million and one answers to her question of '_how so?_'.

"It is nearly impossible for me to have even thought this all out, Isabella." I plant a small kiss on her forehead. "But I'd say for _you_..."

"For me?"

"For _you_, I'd consider it."

She smirked, looking up at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, yeah?" She bites her bottom lip before motioning to the coffee in my hands. "Can I have a sip?"

"It's bitter..." I warned her. A shrug played on Bella's shoulders. I liked that she was so suddenly up for a challenge. She was silent, before I held the coffee-cup to her lips. She slowly tilted the cup forward, taking a sip of the coffee, exhaling as well. "... I'd have to say... I _hate_ coffee." She pointed to my cup with a smile. "But that was... _slightly_ different."

"And is different good?"

Her thin yet plump lips curved into a smile. "_Yes_. Different is good."

I winked my eyebrows up and nodded. I was _pleased_... beyond pleased. It wasn't nearly impossible for these things to happen. What was it? A million to one chance that a therapist twice the age of his patient could get so caught up in her life for the two months that he gave her therapy and fall for her?

It definitely wasn't impossible. If I could be married once to someone like _**her**_, travel around the world twice, earn a _Masters degree_ in Psychology and see and know the things that I know... it definitely is **not** impossible.

We ended up spending the rest of the night together and the drive back to Forks was peaceful and relatively quiet. I felt warm inside when she laced her hand in mine.

I gave Isabella a once over before giving her hand a tight squeeze and listening her hum happily as I drove down the highway leading back into Forks. She squeezed tight before slowly and seemingly reluctantly putting my hand on her leg. Her face was flushed with colors of red as she slowly started trailing my hand upwards. Her hand covered my own, but my movements over took her own.

I felt the soft, silky jumper covering her long legs. The toned feeling of her thighs... I heard the sounds of her soft moans, yearning for me to go _much, much_ further. So I slowed my gentle strokes of her legs and thighs.

A complaining groan made me shortly chuckle at the way she wanted to go on. And I wasn't afraid to abruptly pull the car over and fuck her senselessly.

But I didn't.

.

.

"Charlie won't be back until tomorrow morning..." She whispered as I pulled up into the driveway of her home.

I nod. "Would you like me to come in?"

She nods.

She let us both in after we emerged from the car and ignoring everything else in sight at her house. Isabella's home was dark and silent once we got inside. I noticed she went into a small routine that she seemed to perfect in the couples of days that she stayed over at my house.

Isabella made her way up the stairs, flicking on lights along the way and managing to fumble out of her clothes as she went up the steps. I followed her into her room, taking a seat on her bed.

She turned out the lights once she was finished snuggled into the bed. We didn't say anything for a while, but she wasn't asleep. I sat at the foot of her bed, watching with a vigilant stare as she tossed and turned in her sea of thick sheet. She finally stopped, abruptly rising up and scooting next to me.

Bella ran her fingers over my hands and finally spoke up.

"Hayden?" she questions, her voice rather quiet as if she was a child that had done something bad.

I lean back onto her bed, lying on my side. "Yes?"

"Today was the best date I've ever been on. It was probably one of the best times I've had without _him_ or _them _in all honesty." - "Whether we both don't see it as a date or not."

I could see her lips curve into a warm smile, even in the dark and I kissed her hand. "I'm glad." I really was happy to be hearing that. "Someone should be allowed to spoil, pamper and show you a good time with just a stroll in the city, Isabella." - "Preferably _not_ little boys."

She smiled and brought my hand up to kiss it, this time.

"I do believe it's customary to end a good date with a kiss," I whispered.

From the way her breathing hitched just the slightest and her face flooded with a deep, red blush I could tell that she was anxious. I teasingly blew hot air on her ear.

She brought her lips to mine, pecking me softly.

At that moment, my hands softly roamed over her features. My finger tips traced over her slender yet curvy hips, down to her bare thighs and back up to her prominent pink cheeks. I know she loved the feeling of my tender hands. She beamed blissfully as I caressed her face, breaking off our little kiss. She was slightly gasping for air while looking intensively into each my eyes.

"I don't want to take you in your own bedroom," I admit, watching her begin to take up her usual habit of chewing on her bottom lip. "Do you remember what I first told you?"

She paused her movements, shifting herself to lay on her back. "You said..."

"I said it would be in _my_ own home and _my_ own bed."

She blushed deeply at that remark, but slowly rose up proceeding to pull her tank-top over her head, revealing her gorgeous mounds.

I groaned at the sight of her bare chest and her perky, _lovely_ breasts.

Isabella chewed her lip nervously, inching her body closer to me before placing her hands on her shoulders. She slid the beige blazer I wore down my shoulders, tossing on the wooden floors of her room. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, pulling it off.

She looked so tempting, so I couldn't resist myself. I flipped her over, abruptly pulling down the gym-shorts adorning her legs.

I trailed kisses down her cheeks, neck, jawline and over her chest until I reached my goal and my destination.

I didn't even give her time for warning as I hooked my fingers around her boy shorts, pulling them down just to reveal her sweet, hairless and tender flesh.

"H-Hayden..." She breathed. But as my mouth made its way down her body, I knew then and there that she realized the second meaning to my words. I wouldn't _fully_ take her here, where her father could come in any moment and find the therapist he hired on top of his naked daughter.

"Charlie won't shoot me, would he?"

She nervously laughed, licking her lips and she looked down at me. "... He threatened Edward with his shotgun before..."

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of his name.

"Do not say his name." I simply sighed, watching as she covered her blushing face with her arm.

"Don't hide from me, either." I said before flicking my tongue over her clit. She grabbed her bed sheet with both hands, gasping with surprise.

Her reaction was quite pleasing. I could feel my pants tightening but I shoved that thought to the back of my head. "The element of surprise..." I whisper, lazily smiling when she let out an indignant and soft moan, but plastered a smile on her face.

She was still apprehensive about our actions. I could feel the slight tension in the air, so I hiked her leg over my shoulder, snickering at the way she let out a small squeak. I ran my hand up and back down her thighs, stroking them gently and gingerly. I kissed her upper thigh before slowly trailing down with my lips and then replacing with my tongue.

"You're going to kill me." Bella whimpered as she bit down on her bottom lip, hard.

"What happened to taking the risk? It seems to me like you are already braced for the fall." I let my breath brush against her skin as I spoke. She wiggled her hips almost automatically, so I continued on and this time didn't stop for meager conversation. She was relaxed and anxiously waiting.

My tongue jutted out and lapped at her clit like a kitten with milk; she jolted up, letting out a shaky and loud moan. She bucked her hips at my face, forcing me to hold her down, much to my pleasure and her dismay. I continued kissing her center like I kissed her lips: passionately, softly and deeply.

"Damn it, Isabella." I groaned. She tasted so good. "You were tempting from the start..." I breath in between licks and sucks. "I could eat your pussy all day." I spread her legs wider and licked her from top to bottom and watched with bewildered eyes as she gripped the sheets and screamed. The neighbors might call the police claiming to hear murder.

Charlie would have to show up and find his beautiful daughter in such a situation.

"H-Hayden!"

She could hardly think straight as I continued to please her, tease her, _incite_ her. I knew that little Cullen boy could not make her scream and claw for him like I did. She said he didn't touch her in any way. And if he did, it would **not** be as good as I was doing at the moment.

I knew exactly where and how to suck, how much pressure to apply, when to use the hard tip of my tongue instead of the soft flat part. I knew how to make her feel good. It was like playing an instrument. Constructing a symphony. And despite Isabella's pleas for me to allow her last longer, she knew it was futile. She was going to come. And come she shall. But it won't be small. It will be _hard_.

I felt her lace her fingers in my hair and grip tightly, bucking her lips forward in a rhythm. "Hayden," she cried, biting her plump lip to the point where her teeth left a slight marking. "Oh, don't stop. _Please_ don't stop."

But did I listen to her demands? No.

I stopped abruptly, loving the way she glared daggers at me and wrapped the both of her legs around shoulders.

She let out a shaky sigh, pushing my head down and _making_ me continue. My tongue gave her a series of long and short licks before her eyes snapped shut, her back arched off the bed, and she wrapped her legs around my head so tight that I would have needed a crowbar to pry them off.

Isabella let out a mangled scream before she released her sweet fluids for the first time ever. And I lapped up every bit of it, cleaning her all good and well.

I sat up, wiping my chin and watching as her heaved up and down.

"Do you still miss the Cullens?"

"No." She shook her head over and over. From the look in her eyes I could tell that she was dead set on me and not him.

"What about-"

"Forget him." She repeated herself. "Screw him."

I smiled, picking her up and placing her on my lap. "Not _literally_ I hope."

Isabella's response to that statement was her planting a firm and fierce kiss on my lips. "Definitely not literally."

And at that moment, from the look blazing in her chocolate brown eyes... I knew. _I knew._

_Later On_

"Hayden..." Bella murmured, as she never paused playing with the little chest hairs beginning to grow. I looked down at her, softly kissing her forehead. "There is something I have to tell you."

It must have been important because she sat up, straddling my hips. It was too bad she had redressed herself in swears and a t-shirt. I ignored the tight feeling in the crook of my pants and the thoughts of her fully naked, on top of me.

That would come _eventually_. It would come _really_ soon.

I stroked the small of her back when I noticed the distress in her face. "What is it?"

"... I have an STD."

_Oh_.

Reality clearly wasn't go to set in for me, hence the silence. But after a few seconds she snickered, shaking her head. "I am joking about that."

I sighed heavily in relief but scooped my hands under her bottom, giving each cheek a tight squeeze. "For a second there... you had me."

She let out a girlish giggle, before settling herself back down into the comfortable position of me holding her and she resting her head on my chest. "What I wanted to tell you..." she began.

"More happened in my dream."

"What was it?"

She sighed before looking up at me with twinkling eyes. "When I would wait in the darkness... a bright light would flash. And this figure would be clouded by it. I couldn't make out who exactly or what exactly the things was. And after a few nights... I discovered it was a person."

I quirk and eyebrow, making eye contact with her instead of just listening. "Who was the person?"

Her lips curved into a fond smile. "I don't know." She yawned. "But all I know..." Her voice began to become a bit groggy as she yawned again. "... Is that ever since that first night at your home, in your bed... next to you... I never saw the bright light anymore. It never happened. And it came to me that... you were the one stopping it."

She pulled the thick covers up to her chin, snuggling closer to me. "Ever since that night, it never happened... because I was with you. And those nights were I wouldn't wake up screaming or completely scared... I'd ease up, in my dream and walk away as if Edward never left." - "I'd sleep easy... safe in your arms. Safe around you. Safe from the heartbreak and the pain..."

She heavily sighed before her eyelids lulled and her breathing became even.

I looked at the digital clock on her dresser, seeing that it had came to be around midnight where she slowly fell asleep, cradled in my arms.

I watched her sleep for a while. Never had I encountered a girl that enticed me and rose my curiosity at it's peak. Isabella sure was something. What she is, was not even comparable to my ex-wife.

She was beautiful. Innocent, broken and it was my goal and aspiration to fix her. Not tape her heart back together or mend it. I wanted to permanently fix her. Show her the bright side to being heartbroken.

Because once you are, someone will eventually come to sweep you off your feet.

I glance down at the sleeping brunette. Her breathing is hollow, calm and quiescent; she's sound asleep. Her heart thudded against my bare chest, and I tightly wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closely to me.

My lips curved into a smile at the way she snuggled closer to me, even in her sleep.

I was way too tired myself to even want to assess and analyze what she had revealed to me about the end of her dreams.

I was too wrapped around the fact that...

I liked her.

I liked her _a lot._

**A/N:**

**That's definitely a wrap and definitely was some intense smut. Fluffy and Smutty, hopefully just how you like it *wink, wink***

**I struggled with writing this one, basically because I decided to do most of it in Hayden's POV. Ain't it something that I struggled with writing for my own OC? Haha...**

**What do you all think? Rushing a bit? Or no? **

**I'd like to thank everyone who supports **_**Age**_**.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**You all definitely know what to do. Please review and let me know what is on your minds regarding this new chapter.**

**Next chapter... Well, let's just say you all are finally getting some action and will finally know more regarding the mysterious therapist. Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	12. My Heart That He Stole & Left My Dignity

**Let me just say that going back to school kills my soul. It's so... **_annoying_**. Anyway, I apologize for my late up. I usually update within two-three days. It's been like idk, five?**

**Thanks so much my reviewers: **_**Judge Judy**_**, **_**Guest**_**, Chi Chi's FAN, mireads, K Krystine, I'mAWolfGrrr and Babyghost123.**

**9 more to go and we reach the triple digits, so **_**please**_** keep them coming**** Thanks to everyone who favorites and alerted! I'm happy for the rise in numbers.**

{Edward will growl in anger at this chapter!}

**Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Chapter 12: Glad It's Just My Heart That He Stole, And Left My Dignity Alone

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

The past two weeks have been... _life changing._

Hayden and I were inseparable. During the day, we hung out and went to either Seattle or Port Angeles. At night we would make out in bed and Hayden's head usually ended up in between my legs.

Each date that we went on, we'd start it with a therapy session and end it with a trip back to my house or back to his. Charlie wasn't suspicious to the fact that I began going out more. He was actually happy.

He encouraged me and urged on my just saying _just_ _don't come back pregnant, Bells. __**Or else**__._ Knowing Charlie, it'd probably end with him grasping his shotgun and cocking it at any boy he deemed suspicious enough.

As each day past by, the pain caused by the Cullens slowly disappeared. It began fading away. My heart began not mending... but actually being _fixed_, or rather replaced with a _new_ and **stronger** one.

It was now late at night. The clock on my walk read 2:51 a.m.

It had only been a couple of hours since Hayden left on a business trip. Something came up with a relative in Rome, which I never knew he had up until now and he had to fly there on a one-way round trip. He told me he'd be back in three days.

Of course, I protested a bit to which he... went down on me. _Once again_. For the second time in one day. I blushed at the thought.

Not that I was complaining.

I just realized that I missed him. And it scared me. If someone had told me that Edward would leave me and I'd end up going to therapy and becoming romantically involved with my older therapist who brought out the _naughty_, _maturity_ and **woman** in me, rather than Edward himself, considering the fact that he was a **117 year old** vampire... I'd call them crazy.

I typed him a message and waited anxiously for his response.

_How do you know when you love someone?_

It only took a second for the text bubble to pop up to show that he was typing an answer. And I could tell that it was a long response from the time it took him to type.

_When you wake up, they're your first thought and you're looking at your phone to see if they've called or texted you while you were asleep. And when you go to bed, you fall asleep thinking about them. When you miss them, even though it hasn't been more than a day or so since you've seen them. But mostly, when you put their needs before your own. When their happiness is more important than your pain. When you're really in love with someone, you're willing give them your ass and you'll know when you are._

Knitting my eyebrows together, I slowly reread each and every word. It was really heartfelt and struck a nerve up until the fact where Hayden said _you're willing to give your ass._

I bit my bottom lip nervously, as I clicked on the text box and began typing a response.

_Ass? _

I texted him again.

_... Ass, Hayden?_

It didn't take more than a second for him to reply back.

_All* excuse my autocorrect._

That brought a smile to my face.

_But a little bit of ass is always nice (;_

_What are you doing? _

_Lying down._

_Are you thinking about me?_

I looked up from the bright screen on my phone, before typing back. I couldn't lie to him, nor myself.

_Yes. I miss you so bad right now. Can't sleep ):_

_And what do you feel right now?_

What do I feel? I let out a heavy sigh as I responded back.

_I know what I __**want**__ to feel._

My heart thumped hard against my chest, threatening to explode with every second that ticked by without an answer. And when Hayden did respond, my lips couldn't have formed a better smile.

_You naughty little girl. Or should I say woman._

_Hurry back. _I furiously responded. He was such a tease.

_Soon my horny Isabella. Dream of me, tonight. _

_I already do._

.

.

.

"What do you think of this color?" I questioned, holding up my hands to show the dark burgundy nail polish freshly painted on my fingernails by the manicurist Jessica and Angela took me to see.

Angela tilted her head to the side as if she was in deep thought before nodding her head. "_Hm_, I like it."

"It goes _so_ great with your skin tone." Jess pipes in, curving her lips into a sheepish and broad smile.

"Thanks, Jess and Ange'." I nod to them, giving a thumbs to the manicurist. Unbeknownst to me, I accidently smeared polish on two nails. It didn't take long enough for one of the workers here who was busy polishing a clear-coat on Angela's toes to give me a look of disapproval.

But regardless, we all shared a laugh like those old friends that have known each other for a while. I wasn't usually into these types of girl-things. I completely hated it when Alice would give me her little makeovers and dress me in the most expensive of the expensive dresses and tight clothes.

But once it came to me doing it for myself, excluding the expensive part of the deal... I actually came to like the pampering. Getting my nails done, putting on make-up here and there and even drifting away from my usual t-shirt and jeans attire. In the past two weeks I wore a couple of fitted dresses, shorts and a skirt or two. Definitely something _they_ would not expect.

And it was all too much worth it.

Because **he** noticed.

And that is **he** as in _Hayden_.

"You know, Bella?" Jessica started, breaking my train of thought. I curve my lips into a small smile, leaning back into the leather pedicurist chair I sat in as I acknowledged her with a nod of my head.

"It's nice to just have a girls day out for once. I'm glad we're hanging out again." Angela finished her sentence, placing a comforting hand on my shoulders.

"I agree." I nod with a warm smile. It _was_ nice.

We spent the next half hour just talking about this and that. I got my hair done. Highlighted to a brighter tone. Still brunette but added with a more vibrant caramel brown color. It looked good honestly and I hoped Hayden would like it.

Angela told us about her and Erik's relationship and how it was going. Jessica complained about Mike as usual and while the slight tension between us faded just a while back, it seemed to reappear with Mike being mentioned. I caught the slight glances she'd give me. Not that I cared, anyway.

A text message broke us out of our conversation and I glimpsed at my phone to see that it was from Hayden. I felt my mouth twitch in anticipation but bit down on my bottom lip to keep the girls from getting suspicious.

_Isabella, how goes it?_

I typed a short response.

_At a nail salon and masseuse._

_What are you wearing?_

I felt myself snort at that text, quickly typing the next one.

_Nothing. We're all about to be massaged naked._

_You and who? Are there other girls? Are you massaging each other?_

_How did you know? I got so tired of waiting for you to come back from Rome so I called up my ex Vic and some of the girls at school and came here for that._

Okay really farfetched. If I ever ran into Victoria, she wouldn't be massaging me. She'd be breaking each and every bone inside of my body.

_Send me a pic, please._

I clicked the front-faced camera icon on the touch screen, extending my arm out to make sure that Jessica and Angela were in the picture. "Stick up your middle fingers." I told them with a sly smile. Without even a second thought, they followed and I snapped the shot, sending it to Hayden.

"Okay, Bella?" Angela snickered, leaning forward in the leather seat. "Who was _that_ for? A guy friend?"

Jessica nudged me playfully with her elbow. "Yes, B." - "_Please_ do tell."

I glanced back and forth at them, nervously chewing on my bottom lip. Why the hell was it so damn hard to come up with a good enough lie at times like these. I glimpsed at the new text popping up on my phone before giving them another look.

But before anything else could be said, the glass doors to the shop opened and a small bell rang, signaling that there was a new customer.

Victoria.

I sunk lower into my seat in utter shock. She was right at the door of the salon with a perfect yet eerie smile plastered on her marbled face. I had only ever seen her once and that was during the baseball game with the Cullens... how did I know it was her though? The fact that there was no mistaking for the pale skin, and the flaming red hair. Not to mention that she constantly haunted my dreams... Her eyes were pitch black; she must have starved herself of blood.

And it made perfect sense too, considering the fact that she would slowly be draining me of my life and then once I was on the brink of death, she'd painfully tear my body to shreds.

I gulped, using a quick second to give side-glances to Jessica and Angela.

Damn, it.

The two of them were struck with awe. _Figures_. She was just as beautiful as the Cullens. If only they knew the real reason she was here.

With each graceful yet stalking step, I sunk lower and lower into my chair until the fact that my bare feet were back in the foot water they were previously soaking in.

The pedicurist that was working on Jessica's fingernails shook his head, obviously annoyed that I possibly could have messed up my newly, black polished toes.

"Bella," she spoke in a low yet soft and babyish tone. Equivalent to the exact way a predator would speak to his or her prey. Calm yet soothing but eerie on the sides. Ready to pounce on me. Elusive to _all_ except me. "What a coincidence to find my _ex_ girlfriend in this little salon."

I winced slightly at the way she said those words. Her voice hitched the slightest like it killed and pained her to say so. She tilted her head to the side, her fiery and wild red curls following suit, exposing her long and ivory neck. "I don't suppose you friends would mind if we talked for a _while_."

I gulped hard, feeling the urge to just run. But I knew it would be useless. If Victoria killed me in this shop then everyone who witnessed would be going down with me; Jessica and Angela, as well.

It would be a gruesome blood bath. I could see Charlie and Renee weeping at my funeral. The police wouldn't know what to call our murder. It would be an unsolved cold case. And the Cullens probably wouldn't hear about it centuries later.

I should scoff at the fact that I imagined Carlisle coming back and parading as a crime-detective.

Jessica was the first to speak up, not even seeming to notice my flashes of terror. Angela was still star-struck. Curse vampires and their natural charms. She was fucking going to _kill_ me for Christ's sake! "... S-Sure, B." - "Just hurry back..."

Victoria clasped her hands together, causing a loud _smacking!_ sound to drown out through the salon. She smiled a toothy yet evil grin. "_Perfect_." Walking at a seemingly normal human pace, she grasped my shoulder giving it a painful and hard squeeze.

My shoulder felt numb and I winced a bit at her chilling, cold touch. Not that my friends and the salon workers noticed anyways. She nudged my forward forcefully, but not before grasping my phone out of my hands and tossing it back into the seat.

Just great.

I couldn't even text Hayden back before my death. Or put on my shoes for that matter.

She nudged me out of the salon, preventing me from even giving a warning and fearful bad glance to the girls and _anyone_ for that matter.

Her smile curved into a smirk at my immobility. "Not going to run?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear as we began walking unsuspectingly down the slightly crowded streets of Port Angeles.

Oh sure. Run barefoot away from her. Step on some glass or any other danger and be in even more pain once she decided to kill me. _Joy_.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but the sudden fear of death and longing for Hayden to know what was going on stifled me from doing that. "Would there even be a point?" I dryly answer her question, hearing my voice crack.

"Then what about a scream?" She exclaimed. I could practically _hear_ her lips curving into an evil smile.

I didn't answer. I just glared at her as the tears began filling my eyes.

She nudged me forcefully down a street and turned a few corners before leading me to an dark alley.

Then with blinding speed she shoved me against the brick wall. I felt something seize a handful of my hair. It was her hand. A painful gasp barely was able to leave my lips as she wrapped her other stone hand around my neck, squeezing tightly.

Victoria was right in front of me. Her black eyes burning and her lips curled back into a snarl.

"You killed my mate." She seethed through gritted teeth, baring her sharp fangs at me.

If I could talk with the strangulation, I would. "I... d-didn't."

"I've finally got you now." She maliciously smiled. "While you sat there day by day enjoying life, getting your fucking hair done," She roughly yanked my hair, causing me to gasp in pain again. "I was here _watching_ you... _hating_ you... plotting _against_ you. And I _finally, finally_ got you right where I want you, Ms. Bella."

Victoria threw me to the ground once she noticed I was barely able to breath and almost was at risk from passing out or even dying from her powerful grip that began slowly crushing my windpipes.

She yanked me up by my hair and started searching my pockets. She found my keys and threw me in the general direction of the parking lot where my truck was parked.

"Come on, let's go," she ordered. "We're going for a drive."

I didn't even protest, walking quickly to try to avoid her painful shoves down the street, but she pushed me anyways. She kept slamming her fist and slapping her hand into my back. I probably had so many purple bruises and botches.

Victoria pushed me into the truck, slamming the door and dashing over to the other side. After she stuck the key in the ignition and cranked up my car, even more perfectly than I could have ever done, she drove off.

Her eyes peeled on the road and her hands and clawed nails tightly gripping the steering wheel.

I was so exhausted from my mini-beat down that I slowly began drifting off to sleep. But she didn't want that. She slapped my face really hard; I let out a scream, immediately grasping my aching and stinging cheek. She might have just knocked off my head and killed me instantly. But I knew and she knew that it wasn't how she wanted me to die.

"There is more pain to come after that." She lowly warned, boring her devious eyes into mine.

I burst into tears.

Victoria glanced at me, unamused. I lifted my hands and sobbed into them. How could this be happening? I shook my head and cried even harder.

"When your mate finds your dead and dry, mangled corpse... he will know the pain I felt."

I continue shaking my head. It was so ironic how Edward "left to protect me". Who was he protecting me from? Victoria was right here and ready to kill me.

So called love.

We were way out of city limits. Trees and woods. Forests. A long road ahead and no civilization within miles. I looked at the gas and noticed the speed was over 90 miles per hour. More than my truck could have possibly handled with me. How long had we been driving? I don't know.

And suddenly as she pulled down a dirt road, she stopped the truck and forced me out of the vehicle.

Victoria pushed me further and further into the woods. Through underbrush. Over fallen trees. Through a canopy of trees. And finally there was a small clearing. She must have picked this place special for me.

I don't know why but I shouted, "Th-They will find you..."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And where are _they_ now?" - "Vacationing in the artic? Is he with another human girl at the moment? And what about the female seer?"

I hugged myself, giving what might have been my last hug and final goodbye. "If she could see the future and they will find me, then why is she not here at the moment? Why are the fucking coven of animal drinkers not here saving you?"

I didn't answer, because I knew she was right. Where were the Cullens? They left me more than two months anyways. Left me without a trace. He even took the only pictures I had of them. I let out a heavy sigh, letting more tears trail down my cheeks.

And Hayden... my therapist. My... _savior_. What would he think? What would he say when he found out of I "missing"? I wonder how he will feel...

"Answer me!" She yelled in a piercing tongue, lunging at me with such strength and force. I fell to the ground and she was right on top of me, digging her clawed nails into my shoulders. I let out a holler, feeling them dig deeper and deeper.

Victoria let out a snarl, baring her razor sharp fangs. She inched closer and closer to my face. "You're going to die!"

"Victoria."

She turned around with a blur of speed, letting a sharp gasp escape between her lips; it sounded piercing like a referee's whistle. Her piercing grip was released from my shoulders, but the stinging was still there.

I don't think I even had enough strength to lift myself up. I slowly arched my back, shocked at who I saw...

Hayden.

His eyes were bloodshot red as if he was half crazed. Dark brown hair messy and tussled, a few buttons of his tailored shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up. He was the definitely of _sexy_. And I would have said something if I wasn't in such pain. How and why he was here?

I don't know.

I'd rather die alone myself than bring him down with me.

"_You_." She spat, standing up tall. Her hands were at her sides and her fingers slowly formed claws.

"Yes." Hayden lazily smiled. "_Me_."

She slowly stalked forward. "What. Are. You. Doing. _Here_."

He walked at the same pace until they were face to face. He slowly reached his hand out towards her face, to which she shuddered but softened up as he slowly stroked her chiseled cheeks. "Victoria..." He murmured.

She seemed to calm down a bit and took a sharp inhale, presumably smelling his scent.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight. My **killer**. My **tormentor**. My **murderer**, being touched softly by my therapist- _boyfriend_? He probably came to watch me die... But with a newfound strength fueling from my now raging anger, I forced myself up, stumbling a bit on the way.

He was now roaming his fingers through her fiery locks. She must have heard me get up because she was still and snapped her head in my direction. Her glare made me freeze in terror.

"Isabella." Hayden called out to me. "_Run_." He quickly shouted, and before I realized it he pulled a sharp and wooden stake from behind his back and stabbed it in Victoria's chest.

I was frozen in place at the way she let out a high pitched shriek. The stake was lodged in her chest where her heart would be located and she fell to the floor withering in agony. At that moment, growling was heard and then suddenly three large wolves leaped into the clearing from the trees.

A black one, rusty brown one and rusty white one.

Sam, Jake and Leah.

Hayden ran over to me. "Isabella!" He planted a quick yet passionate kiss on my lips, "I'm so glad you're okay." I tried to bring my lips back to his just to grip the reality to make sure this was really happening but he moved his face away.

"We have to go!" He tightly gasped my hand, giving a brief look of acknowledgement to the wolves... as if he knew. It all happened too fast.

Victoria managed to get the stake out of her chest, regaining her strength. She shot up, anger in each movement before with blinding speed she stopped in front of me and Hayden. "How dare you!" She screeched, attempting to her hands at Hayden.

The wolves leaped over to her, growling, drooling, dark eyes burning with the desire to rip this vampire to shreds, which made her freeze.

Hayden resumed our running and i could hear the piercing sound of Victoria's screams and the sounds of the wolves growling. A whimper was present here and there but before I realized it, I had actually gone into shock and Hayden carried me the rest of the way to my truck.

He rushed us both in and slammed his foot in the pedal, hightailing us out of there.

This was too much for one day... and he had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

Hayden's eyes trailed off the road for a second before he reached his hand out to touch me. I shied away. I was confused and... scared. He knew Victoria.

He touched her. There was something he wasn't telling me.

I ignored the small look of hurt once I shied away from his touch.

We drove down the road in silence before it killed me and I blurted out, crossing my arms over his chest. "_What_ are you?"

He quirked an eyebrow up before letting out a heavy sigh. With one hand on the steering wheel he wiped his face. "I'm nothing." - "Nothing but your therapist and your boyfr-"

"Are you human?!" I seeth. "Because if you're not I-I can't be involved with anymore supernaturals." And I was speaking the truth. I was too wrapped up in the supernatural world and it seems like it will always lead to my death or me being hurt mentally, physically or emotionally.

"I am human, Isabella."

I didn't want to believe that statement but his voice was clear and I could tell it was a lie.

"Then explain what happened back there!" I shout, beginning to shake. He stabbed Victoria with a stake. "A-And I thought stakes were apart of the myth... the f-folklore."

"It doesn't kill a vampire." He said. "It paralyzes them briefly until they dislodge it or remove it from the part piercing their inhuman body."

Huh. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a silent ride before I noticed we were back in Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela must have been so worried... We past the salon we were at and made our way deeper in the small city. I noticed he took the turn that led to a highway.

"Where are we go-"

"I'm taking us to the airport." He quickly said, licking his lips.

The airport? "Wh-Why?" That was all I could get out.

"To fly to Rome."

"What's in Rome, Hayden?"

"_Vladimir_ and _Stefan_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Oh yeah.**

**I KNOW you all were not expecting that. So much happened, I wanted to keep going but nah. Next chappie for more. **

**Everyone was so suspicious of Hayden being some sort of supernatural, but baby was a human all along. I said this before but the suspicion kept coming. I'm impressed with all of the guesses though. His ties to the supernatural would be the Roman vampires Vladimir and Stefan. Remember them from Breaking Dawn? It's goes much deeper than you think so I beg of you all to not jump to conclusions.**

**Yeah. They get little attention but now they are getting more in my story.**

**If I get at least nine reviews to reach the hundredth mark, then I will have the next chapter out tomorrow, tops. Afternoon probably evening. And you all will not want to miss it. MUCH more is revealed.**

**And NO, Victoria is NOT Hayden's ex-wife!**

**Thoughts on this chapter? Don't stone me please, this is my creative mind. I've waited soooo long to write this chappie and this story and I am waiting for sooo long to write the next.**

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Stay tooned! You won't want to miss it, plus more smut. Heavy at that. That's for sure, now.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	13. When In Rome

**My soul, my chest, my ear, my life, my breathing! YES. We reached 102 reviews and I am SO damn happy mannnn. I didn't want to stop going with this chappie and a promise is a promise. Sorry if it is TOO long**

**Here is the awaiting chapter! I hope you all like. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, like I noticed in my others even though I swore I reread EVERYTHING, feel free to point them out. I was annoyed with it myself when I went back to read.**

**BIG THANKS to those who alerted and favorites! To my reviewers: m . j readings, mireads, Chi Chi's Fan, Guest, JojoLutz, NinjaTurtle909, Mercyus, robeccaluangphay97, Linkonpark100 and chaosarchangel!**

**Yall are the real MVP and I thank you for bringing me to the triple digits. **

**Rated M for sexual content, if you don't like then oh well. Read over it and READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

{We already established since chapter one that this was not for Edward and let's just say he is destroying the Cullen household in anger at this chapter}

**Disclaimers: If I owned Twilight, Bella wouldn't be do weak and Edward would not be such a pansy. My name is NOT Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: When In Rome<p>

_**Bella's POV**_

I was still shaken up by what had occurred less than three hours ago. My hands tightly gripped the handles on the seat of the private airplane Hayden and I sat on.

We were on our way to fucking Rome.

To see protection from "_Vladimir_ and _Stefan_".

Probably two of Hayden's evil, cousins... he still wasn't telling me more of what I wanted and desperately needed to know, instead just telling me to be patient. How the hell could I be when I was almost killed?

"Is something troubling you, Isabella?" He whispered to me, placing a comforting hand on top of mine. I hadn't come to notice that I was shaking in my seat. I shrugged his hand off of mine, grasping the sleeves of my shirt, near my chest area.

As if holding together the two collars of my shirt could help close up the aching in my heart. Just when I thought I was healing. "D-Don't touch me." I sigh, turning towards the small window of the airplane.

He touched my thigh, rubbing his calloused thumb over the materials of my light blue jeans. "Do you not trust me?"

That one question turned my head away from the moving and drifting clouds shown through the small, circular window. I stared into his eyes for a second, before looking down at his hand rested on my leg.

_Did I trust him?_ He practically saved my life. But still, there was over a million and one questions lingering off in my head and I couldn't help but wonder about him.

"H-How did you know...?" I nervously bit my bottom lip.

He let out a heavy sigh, clasping his hands together. I didn't want to say, but with his hand gone from my thigh, I felt like I could just fall apart right there.

"I am a human, Isabella." He already covered that part. I watched with wary eyes as he grasped my hand and placed it over his chest in the area where his heart would lay.

A normal and well-rounded beat.

He kissed the palm of my hand, but I shied away again. I wasn't sure just yet...

"How did you know where to find me?"

Hayden scratched the nape of his neck before reaching inside of his pocket and taking out my cell phone. "When you suddenly stopped texting me back... I knew something was wrong. Each and every second that went by... it felt like hell, Isabella. I was so worried about you. I reread over our old conversations. I reread each and every word carefully." He paused to graze his tongue quickly over his thin lips. "You mentioned Victoria and I knew-"

"How do you know her?!" I found myself shouting, still angry at what I saw and very suspicious yet scared at the fact of what went down today. Hayden grasped my hand and when I attempted to break our contact, he gave me a comforting and tight squeeze, forcing me to keep our hands interlocked.

"Vladimir and Stefan are vampires as well, Isabella." He slowly said. So he knew of the supernatural, too. "I've known them for quite a while. Back when I was just a little kid." - "Along the way of growing up under their watch, of course I would encounter more of their species. She and her mate named James just happened to be a few of their kind that I knew."

He was getting somewhere now. "I was in Rome handling some... _business_ with them and then all of a sudden, Vladimir told me to leave. It came out of nowhere. He said go_ to her. _And by her, he meant _you_."

"Me?"

He nodded, plastering a soft smile on his stubbled face. "Yes." - "I... may have bragged about you a little _too_ much to the Roman vampires..."

I was still slightly angry but the fact that he talked about me to his "friends"... it made me blush. I blushed deeply. My gaze trailed down from his eyes to our hands locked together. I gave him a tight squeeze this time.

Hayden touched my chin, tilting my head back up to meet his gaze, again. "Vladimir lost his mate centuries ago. And he wouldn't have wanted the same thing go happen to me." Both of his hands caressed my face. "And I know _what_ the Cullens **are**."

I stared deeply into his piercing blue eyes, not seeing a sense of deceit. He was telling the truth. He was not lying. I trusted him. I placed small kisses on the palm of his soft, yet firm and strong, calloused hands. I nodded my head, with a small smile.

The acceptance made his lips curve into that same lazy smile he only showed just for _me_. But it soon faded into a frown. "I will never forgive them for what they did." He lowly said, his voice holding a calm lethalness in his tone. He sounded like a sadistic killer. Not that I was complaining.

Call me crazy but the tone of his voice rasping out calmly like that... made my jeans and in between my legs feel a bit damp and moist. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my head once he bit his thumb as if he was in deep thought but talking out loud. "The Romanians were a strong, knit-tight coven of vampires that once ruled over their kind. They never hid each other from humans; in fact they were honest about what they were. But then time passed and the Italian scum overthrew their throne. Took it and claimed it as their own. Vladimir and Stefan are the only two left in their clan of vampires because the rest were wiped out by the Volturi..."

He finally seemed on the planet Earth, once he looked at me with a wary gaze. "Do you know of the Volturi?"

Of course. The vampire kings: Aro, Marcus and Caius. I nodded my head. "Yes..." - "E-Edward and the Cullens told me about them once or twice."

"Then did you also know that it is punishable by death for a human to know what they are? The Cullens told you of their kind and just left you for death?!" Anger was laced heavily in his slightly husky tone. He clenched his fists, closing his narrowed eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "The imbecilic actions..."

I felt myself wanting to feel angry too. But I was curious, how was Hayden still alive all of this time when he knew since he was a child? "But what about you?" I cautiously asked, wanting to steer clear of his angered emotions.

He was calm before softly speaking to me, "I side with the Romans. They managed to bend the rules with the Volturi due to the fact that they once ruled. It was like a compromise in place. The Romans are responsible for each and every rule they choose to break and if the situation is not properly taken care of, then that's when the guard would come to act out and deliver the death sentence."

I took in all that he said. Because Hayden sided with the Romans, Vladimir and Stefan, he was basically under their care; meaning he was protected from the Volturi. And they made sure to steer clear of the Romans, just to avoid another ageless conflict ending with more death of their kind. It was pretty smart when you thought about it.

The Romans, which were only a coven of two companions, Vladimir and Stefan, were able to do whatever they wanted. Just so long as it didn't get too out of control and they weren't too risky of the Volturian rules. They could bend them back so far and stretch them out to their liking.

We were silent for a while before I settled back into my seat, releasing an exhausted sigh. I was beyond tired and slightly still in pain. Hayden told me he'd patch me up and use some "special" vampiric-techniques the Romans taught him. He said that we'd spend a couple of weeks there. He already called Charlie, pretending to have me go slightly insane and offered him the chance to send me to the best known therapists in Rome for an all-expense paid trip so that I could receive better and more successful help.

And it was a great lie.

Charlie was initially shocked because he thought I made progress and _blah blah blah._ And to even get him going on the offer, Hayden told a little white lie about me bumping into Alice and Rosalie while out with Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles.

And as for them, he showed up with the help of the fast and agile Roman vampires within just an hour of Victoria kidnapping me. He explained to them with the story of me bumping into the Cullen 'sisters', and I shit a brick and _yada yada yada_. I didn't care of what Jessica could go telling back to the school.

I was about to go to Rome with Hayden. I was part apprehensive about being so far from home, yet very excited because it was like a vacation. I could really get to know him even more than I already did.

And as for _Victoria_... she wasn't dead. The pack did a number on her but she managed to escape with the help of Laurent and one of the Denali sisters, Irina.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Hayden turned his head slightly and caught me staring in space, with a goofy smile plastered on my face. He rubbed my thigh, causing me to blush and quickly avert my eyes forward. Without a word, he slid closer to me, leaning over the separation of the plane's seats and reached over, cupping my chin with his hand, turning my face back towards him.

I watched him speechlessly, searching his brilliant blue eyes and holding my breath as I contemplated on what his next move would be. My eyes slowly closed in anticipation as he didn't hesitate for a second and I didn't panic.

Hayden's lips met mine and I suddenly felt my entire body go warm as my heart began racing in my chest. I unknowingly let out a soft mewl and it only seemed to encourage him. He pressed his lips more firmly against mine, his hand moving up to tangle in my hair as he slid even closer to me on the seat. I inched my body forward, allowing him to pull me closer as I returned the kiss, a more louder whimper coming from me.

Hayden sighed a bit as he continued kissing me, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it gently, then tracing the curve of my lip with his tongue. I shuddered, moaning softly as I parted my mouth for him, allowing him to take the kiss deeper. My older man retorted with a groan of his own, making the kiss become more demanding as he tightened his grip in my hair, crushing my mouth against his so hard that I wondered if my lips would be bruised later on.

Hayden tugged on my arm with his other hand, pulling me forward and making me straddle his lap. I could feel my cheeks get hotter as I started copying his actions, running my fingers up into his tussled dark brown hair and meeting each sensuous movement of his tongue with each of my own.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, wanting to pull me in even closer to his body if it was even possible. I could feel his hardened member underneath me which made me even more excited.

I was barely breathing now; the kiss was so enticing and so damn good that I broke it, earning a small groan from him. I shot up off of his lap, rushing down the aisle of the small private airplane, towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and sunk to the floor, clutching my chest as my heart pounded and pounded heavily. I wanted to go so much more further. I wanted to have him fuck me right there. **No**, not fuck me- but _make love_ to me. Something Edward was too pansy to do.

Going down on me wasn't just enough anymore. After nearly dying, I felt so determined to just grasp life by the hands and take a shake at it. I wasn't going to become a vampire. I would not be immortal. I was an eighteen year old, getting older and older by the day.

My Hayden was thirty-six. His age didn't matter to me. Age is not nothing but a meaningless number and I know that I want so much more out of him.

The question to myself was how in the hell did I go about it? How would he react? Would he think of me as a little girl just wanting to lose her virginity? Would he tell the pilot to fly me back home? What would happen?

I started breathing heavily so I got myself up, running cold water on my face from the granite sink decorating the spacious bathroom of the private airplane.

I stared at my blushing face in the mirror until I froze once the door opened and Hayden walked in, closing it and locking it behind him. I nervously bit my lip, preparing myself for the worst.

But it never came. Instead he bound himself behind me and circled his arms over my waist, pulling me from behind. His embrace was warm and it felt right. I comfortably leaned into his well-toned, tall frame.

"I apologize if I imposed anything upon you, Isabella." he murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes.

"Y-You didn't..." I manage to get out. I mentally kicked myself for freaking stuttering at such a time. I was so nervous. I saw in the mirror that his lips curved into a broad and sexy grin. He brushed his lips over my earlobe, and lightly licked the shell of my ear, blowing hot air, gingerly. I held back a moan, biting on my bottom lip.

"Is that so?" Hayden sighed, letting his fingers slowly trail over my body. I shuddered at the slight pain I felt but it was immediately washed away once he tugged on the button of my jeans, undoing it and pulling them slowly down my legs. I grasped the counter for support, feeling lightheaded at his soft touch.

My jeans pooled at my ankles on the tiled-floor, and I stood still as he then slipped a finger into my panties. Once Hayden gingerly stroked over my womanhood, I let out a growling moan, with my eyes rolling back with pleasure.

No one had ever touched me so gently before like him. He was my first. And while I felt excited with Edward, Hayden Lockhart was **everything**.

I felt his fingers slip through my two lower lips, brushing against the damp and sensitive center belonging to me. "You're soaked..." He rasped, using one finger to stroke over me. His exploring hands went down further and further until he reached my heated slit; Hayden's finger gently poked at it, and he slowly began pushing inside.

My lower abdomen began doing flips and I roughly bit my lips and gritted my teeth at the major discomfort at having such a foreign feeling inside of me. Instead of pausing, Hayden started curling that finger deep inside of my moist, warmth.

And it felt good.

As his finger kept curling and slowly moving in and out, Hayden began to trail steamy kisses down my neck, occasionally stopping to nip sensually at my shoulder. He was teasing me with such a slow pace. And if it was second nature, I began rocking my hips into his hand, urging him on.

"Do you like that? He growled in an unchaste tone.

I could barely nod as he inserted another slender finger into my vaginal area. I wanted to turn around and kiss him, but that thought melted from my head as he began to pump his digits in and out of me, this time at a much more faster pace.

"Hay-den..." I whimpered, one of my hands cupping the side of his face as he wrapped his lips around a carefully selected part of my shoulder, softly sucking my skin. He was careful to avoid any area that was hurt by Victoria. As he quickened his fingering pace, I let go of his the arm that held me around the waist, keeping me against his body; I had to steady myself with one hand, holding the granite counters.

Hayden let out a chuckle, the vibration sending shivers throughout body. He knew damn well that I was enjoying this. "You're so tight," he groaned in my ears. Imagine if him just fingering me felt good... How would actual sex feel?

As Hayden began grounding his hardened member from behind, I felt my release was moving closer, with every stroke he gave my warmth and every grind of his hips, it inched me closer and closer. I wanted it so badly. Spreading my legs more, I closed my eyes.

"Now, Isabella... _where is that spot_?" He hummed to himself, in a teasing manner as he began stretching out my walls with his fingers. When one of his digits hit a certain spot that made me feel weak, I let out a gasp-like-moan, knocking my head back.

The delicious torture didn't seem to end for a while; but I kept getting closer and closer. "That's it, right there..." He trailed off, lust dripping from his tone. His exploring fingers receded from that good-feeling-spot, and I almost let out a grunt, only to squeal as he jammed his two digits right back into the spot.

With another rough stroke of his fingers and a gentle press against my soaked womanhood, I came, throwing my head back and screaming as I did. His lips ran over my mouth kissing me, and swallowing my screams with them. Hayden kept one hand around my southern regions, allowing it to be soaked with my juices.

And after what seemed like ages... He held me, brushing aside the damp-from-sweat locks from my neck and kissed me. Hayden then pulled away and sucked on his fingers, cleaning them of my sweet essence. I _definitely_ had no energy to do anything other than watch him, my eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion, sleep and bliss.

I found it nearly impossible to keep myself up, so he turned me around and helped me back into my pants, holding me close to him.

"We're about to land soon." He whispered in my ears, giving my now clothed ass a cup. A grin on his face grew wide as I traced the hard muscles of his abdomen through his tailored shirt, looking up at him coyly through my eyelashes. "...And?"

He hiked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. "That means after you rest and get relaxed enough... _there is much more to come._" I leaned my head on his shoulder, letting out a heavy yawn.

"Oh, yeah?" I winked up an eyebrow. He nodded his head, smirking proudly before letting a hand trail over the jeans covering my ass and then roaming them back down in-between my legs. As if I wasn't squirming down there enough, he gave my concealed pussy a tight squeeze.

.

.

.

After just a few more hours of riding on the plane, the seatbelt-icon beeped signaling that we'd soon be landing. I opened the shutter on the little window, seeing land for miles, down below.

This wasn't the first time I rode on a plane but it was the first time of small-sexual activities and the first time with Hayden Lockhart, my therapist and if you could say, _boyfriend_.

The thing that puzzled me was the fact that we were on our way to Rome. Rome was located in Italy.

"Hayden?" I question, watching him peek an eye open at me.

His lips curves into a small smile as he nodded his head. "Hm?"

"Why are we going to Rome? Aren't the Volturi close...? Since they are located in Italy?"

He rested his hands behind his head, using them as a potential head-rest. Hayden leisurely nodded again, smirking at my question. "You are very observant, _Isa-bella_." He broke apart my name in a teasing manner which made me blush, slightly. "But we are not on our way to Rome- Romania is where we are headed."

When he noticed my eyebrows slowly knit together in confusion he further explained, "Victoria belonged to a small coven of trackers. So naturally, she'd travel across the world to find us and kill us. Let's just say that I knew there was a _peeping-tom_ when we were driving towards the airport so I had to delude them with the thought of us going to Rome."

Damn. Hayden sure was smart.

"This plane is actually landing in Romania. Apart of Europe. A great distance away from Italy. And could you imagine just a few days from now where Victoria and her split apart coven of Laurent and now Irina, would be headed?" - "And if you are worried about our scents, the pilot who is also a vampire is gifted with the ability to copy them. Once we land, he will make haste to Rome and plant our scents in various locations."

I was impressed with this well thought out plan and answered his question, confident of my conclusion. "They will be headed to Rome." - "Close to Volterra and dangerously mixed in with the Volturi."

A broad smile graced his stubbled and highly structured face. He planted a soft and chaste kiss on my forehead. "_Correct_."

I held his hand as he began descending down towards the city of Romania. As soon as we landed and left out the airplane, we were greeted by many Romanian humans. They seemed to all like Hayden. He must have held a good name here, even though he was not a vampire and was exactly human.

We made our way into a taxi and sped down the busy and bustling streets of Romania, until we reached a large, white and beautifully built building. It looked to be an basic, yet extraordinarily built apartment complex but I could tell it was much more than that. The location was sort of in the heart of the city and sort of near the outskirts; a perfect are to be in if you were a vampire.

I sighed heavily as we left the cab and made our way inside. No receptionist or human in sight. So this must have only been inhabited by vampires; apprehensively I chewed my lip because I was nervous and very vary. Were Hayden and I _really_ safe?

He guided me into an elevator and it went up floors over floors until we reached the very top, which was the 16th floor. He gave my hand a tight squeeze as if he knew of my nervousness before the doors opened.

Slowly we walked through a pair of glass doors and then through a pair of white, wooden doors until the both of us stepped into a spacious, barely furnished apartment penthouse.

The walls were bleached white, the floors were decorated with cherry-wood tiles. It looked like an apartment belonging to someone artsy. I hadn't come to notice the two figures with their backs turned to us. They were sparkling in the sunlight radiating from the large, plane glass windows far on the other side of the penthouse.

The vampires at the window were both slight and short, one dark-haired and the other with hair so ashy blonde that it looked pale grey or almost white. Their skin was powdery white; even more paler than most vampires and had a sort of papyrus, chalky tone to it. Their sharp, narrow eyes were dark burgundy, and had no milky film to it. It was very clear that they drank blood from humans.

The two Romanian vampires wore very simple, black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at older designs.

"You've finally arrived-" a deep whispery voice started.

"_Hayden_ and _Isabella_." A second one inserted.

The dark-haired one grinned, turning around to face us. "And you're safe!"

"Safe indeed!" The ashy blond vampire clasped his hands together, appearing in front of us with such blinding speed. "You must be Ms. Isabella Swan." He grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles, but not before taking a deep whiff of my skin.

He licked his lips, his eyes turning pitch black as he glowered at me and I felt scared for a moment before Hayden smacked his hand away from mine. "_Behave_, Vladimir." He warned him, making the ashy blond vampire burst into a deep chuckle.

"I was only kidding." He sighed, waving me off with the swat of his hand. "You've done a good job deluding Victoria-"

"And your marvelous plan to render the Italian scum worked like a charm, Hayden." The other one finished. I established myself that he was Stefan. He walked at a human pace over to us, bowing slightly to me.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan." - "You are very safe with us."

"Indeed you are!" Vladimir chimed in. The two of them seemed to finish each other's sentences very often, hinting that they had known each other for a long time. And they seemed most comfortable around Hayden, even though he was human.

Hayden stood up to them like they weren't vampires, which sort of shocked me. He must have been really close to them...

"We will allow you both the proper protection and lavishly expensive vacation like good little hosts," Vladimir's Russian tongue washed through each and every word.

"And we will enjoy your company more than ever," Stefan added, his just as strong as his vampire companion. He pointed a leather-gloved finger down a hall and motioned to the two doubled doors, probably leading to another room. "You know where the bedrooms are, Hayden."

My therapist nodded, plastering a warm smile on his face. "Nice to see you two acting so friendly with another human other than myself."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment, clinging more closer to my older man. "Are they hostile?" I murmured into his ears.

Vladimir chuckled before wiggling a finger in a no-no fashion. "Hayden is like family. And even though you are nothing but a mere human, you are like his mate."

"We sense the bond between you." Stefan piped in, now sitting uncomfortably on a large red circular couch that I just noticed was placed in the penthouse. He didn't even seem human from the way he was sitting.

It was amazing how the Cullens managed to pull off seeming human with the blink of eyes, the unnecessary breathing and the constant movements. These two vampire were as still as statutes but would move like busy-bodies, which made me wonder about them.

"I told you that I've know them for so long... ever since I was a child." Hayden explained. "They've taken good care of me and I have done the same for them in many different ways."

I opened my mouth wanting to learn more but Vladimir halted that by making my face and neck red at his words

"I also sense the sexual tension." The ashy blond exclaimed, taking a sniff in the air. I blushed deeply, hiding my red face behind Hayden's shoulder. "Take her to the largest and _furnished_ bedroom."

His words were slightly funny. He hinted at having alot of bedrooms but only one or two being furnished.

Hayden shook his head with a smile slowly creeping to the features of his high-structured stubbled face. "We will rest up in _my_ bedroom," he held my hand again, guiding me across the nearly empty Romanian penthouse, down the hall. "We'll see you in the morning, Vladimir and Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I started around 12 something in the morning because my brain was buzzing and playing out this next chapter like I was having a dream. Except the fact that I was awake!**

**Ugh, I love this chapter. I love that smut, I love my brain and I love what's going to come next. I revealed a little more about Hayden and his knowledge. It goes soooo much more deeper than you all think, so I ask again NOT to jump to conclusions.**

**It's going to get good. I have another smut chapter for you all coming up and some fluff, drama and more background on Hayden. And the next couple of chappies will probably range from Bella's POV to Hayden's and maybe back to normal. I want to full get their thoughts out.**

**What did you all think though? Did you like it? Your thoughts of Vladimir and Stefan? Your thoughts and predictions on how they feel towards Hayden? Did you all understand about the Romans and the Volturi?**

**I will definitely reveal much more about his life and it gets good and nice. I'm so excited that I may just start writing tonight depending on if my brain lets me rest or not.**

**Thanks SO much for reading!**

**Please let me know what you think! And I'm happy to say that Age has made it in two communities on fan fiction and I am completely honored! Check them out! They have other great stories on there:**

_Poppers_

_Bella in a new light _

**Also, big big thanks to every single reviewer. I've gotten some great responses, a few bad because people take Hayden too seriously and alot of support! I love you all and I am happy to reach the 100th mark.**

**Thanks so much! (apologies for this long A/N)**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	14. We Landed Our First Kiss

**So this chappie ended up being the fourth draft of **_Age_**'s Chapter 14. I couldn't express my words right into a way I liked them. I tried an all out normal POV, Hayden's and then decided to narrow it back down to Bella's later, throwing in a normal.**

**Sigh, sigh, sigh. I hope this is great, because I enjoyed writing it. To make up for the many days of not updating, this one is longer than the last! Hope y'all like it!**

**Damn, 115. I'm proud and grateful. Love you all! Special thanks to:**

_mireads, Linkonpark100, m. j readings, Mercyus, Kourtney (guest), Sally (guest), Bemmy, Chi Chi's FAN and tyra8888._

**And a bunch of thanks to the many alerting and favoriting people out there, there are so many names and I don't want to take up space to name you all! But just know that I am very thankful for you guys, too! You all are just important to me the same as reviewers. Thanks so much for the support!**

* * *

><p>{This chapter makes the end of Edward's mark left on Bella. Let's face it Eddie-boy. You lost to Hayden.}<p>

_Warning! _**Graphic SMUT. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: We Landed Our First Kiss<p>

Hayden pointed a finger to the king-sized bed perched a couple of feet off the ground with some built-in steps. Soft, sheer sheets decorated the mattress along with mountain of feathered pillows and a couple of folded stripe comforter-blankets. I eyed the bed, piece-by-piece unable to stop from imagining myself on top of Hayden, moving fluidly and gracefully, and the silhouette of that shadowing through the darkness.

"That bed looks so comfortable," I sighed, marching up the steps and falling back-first onto the bed.

"It really isn't when you're always sleeping alone," he winked. "But something tells me that I will like that bed more, once you're in it with me."

I closed my eyes with a warm smile plastered on my face and sighed. "This might be the most comfortable bed I've ever been on. I think I want to stay here forever."

Hayden rested next to me laying on his back, and he turned his head so that he could meet my gaze.

"That can definitely be arranged..." He trailed off, his voice becoming sultry and more husky each and every moment causing me to blush madly.

Stefan carrying a silver vile suddenly burst into their room with fleet, vampire speed. He stopped in his tracks as Vladimir joined him and the ashy blond over exaggeratedly dropped his mouth. "_Tsk_, _Tsk_, Stefan." He smirked.

"I know, yes. I know... _give the humans some privacy_." The dark haired vampire finished his companion's sentence with a naughty smirk of his own creeping into the features of his marbled face. "But _alas_, it was Hayden who requested that I delivered a vile of venom to him..."

"Venom?" I started to get up, but Hayden pulled me back down and I landed on top of him. I could feel my cheeks get hot as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. And we still had an audience of teasing Romanian vampires.

They both began clapping their hands as if they were applauding us; the sounds of their stone hands connecting echoed through the fully furnished room. "Bravo, Hayden."

"Amusing show of human intercourse," Stefan exclaimed.

I gave my therapist a pleading look, and he complied with letting me go so that I could roll over and be on top of the bed, rather than him. He sat up, snickering at the now statue-like pair of marbled vampires.

**Literally**. They were like statues. Both standing and staring at us with those beady burgundy-red eyes.

"Vladimir, Stefan," Hayden sighed, holding his hand out. "I only acquired you to bring a vile of your venom. Not chastise my lover or I."

The vampires unfroze, glancing at me with smug smiles before turning on their heels and strode out the door. Stefan tossed the little glass vile with the strange silver liquid I figured to be venom. My wary gaze followed Hayden once he closed the double doors of the room, clicking the lock in place.

I wondered what he was going to do... with Vladimir and Stefan's venom.

Would he change me?

He placed the vile on the bedpost's holder before motioning me.

"Now back to the bed..." His voice dripping with innuendo as he released a quiescent sigh, flopping back down next to me.

I blushed and turned to face Hayden. He glanced up at my face as well. His eyes gazing into mine. It was like an old flame that we had burning for us, _ignited_; **burning brightly**.

"Remember what you said, Hayden?"

He gave me a thoughtful glance before smirking. "This _is_ my bed."

"And... I want you." I whispered, biting my bottom lip.

In that moment, Hayden's mouth inched closer to my anxious and waiting face as each second passed by. The moment his lips brushed against mine, was the moment we knew we would cherish and share forever.

This kiss wasn't like any of the others. This kiss was one of a kind. It was beautiful. It was soft, it was sweet, it was... _dazzling_.

And **NOT** Edward Cullen dazzling.

This was Hayden Lockhart's _special_ kiss. His soft yet firm lips pressed firmly against mine, chastely yet passionate kissing me. Sucking sensually on my bottom lip, moaning into each and every nip and peck.

This was our **first** kiss.

Hayden cupped my blushing cheek, bring my lips back to his... our kiss started out very slow and tender. His lips guided mine, as they molded into each other. It was like heaven...

He pecked and nipped at my mouth over and over, until his tongue slowly glided out and roamed over the two pieces of thin yet plump flesh. This man kissed me like I was his air. His lips briefly my mouth, "Damn," he whispered in a hoarse tone, sitting up to hover over me.

I craned up just enough to capture his lips once more and we kissed like we had not seen each other in years. My entwined fingers in his hair, tugging on a lock here and there as he trailed kisses from my lips to my jawline and neck.

Hayden knew exactly where and how to kiss me. He knew how to use those gifted lips of his like a pro. Better than Edward's. Better than I ever saw Emmett kiss Rosalie.

This was all for me and he was all mine.

Just thinking about my legs wrapped around his waist and him grinding his hips into me made in between my legs so wet. I twitched in anticipation, moaning softly into our long kiss before he broke off from me, the both of us panting heavily and hard.

It was silent, the only sounds in the rooms being our heavy breathing. His eyes roamed over me. Studying me. He reach a hand out, sweetly tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear. At that moment, his hands softly roamed over my features.

Hayden's finger tips traced over my slender figure, down to the materials of my jeans and back up to my cheek-bones. I loved the feeling of his tender hands. I smiled warmly as he caressed my face, kissing my forehead sweetly... He looked intensively into my brown eyes, heatedly whispering to me. "_Isabella_... you're going to get **fucked** and **made love** **to** until we _both_ pass out."

Leave it to Hayden to make me breathless from his actions _and_ his words. This older man, this therapist, this experienced guy... was going to take me. He was going to make me come apart; make me fully a woman. I just... I was just feeling insecure. _Very_ insecure.

"Hayden..." I uneasily whispered.

He unexpectedly felt my chest, crookedly smiling at me. "Isabella... _your heart_."

Yes. My heart. It was hammering at my chest; I was excited. I wanted to give all that I had... give him my all and give him all of me. I needed confidence in myself. I needed to finally forget Edward Masen-Cullen and reimburse myself with Hayden Lockhart.

"Please don't hold back on me. This is you and me... about to have sex. I-I'm nervous and I must be sweating like a-a pig... I just hope I don't screw this up and that I can be comparable to the many other girls you've ever had in your bed and the infamous ex-wife that probably had you at your knees... I-I just hope it's good and I hope I please you, Hayden." I said all in one breath, failing to realize that he raised an eyebrow at each thing I said.

Hayden was silent before reached his hand out and softly tugged on my shirt, pulling it up. "This needs to come off, my little _sweating pig_." - "And another thing, this _is_ just me and you. **Not** my ex-wife or any other pompous girl that I thought was the one. You want to know something? **You're the one, Isabella.** From the first time you told me of your fickle, imbecilic romantic tale with the Cullen boy, I was drawn to you. And now, after all of this time... after all of the lusting and the touching but not quite getting to exactly where I wanted to be with you, it's time. And I'm going to cherish this moment every fucking waking day of my life."

I blushed, smirking to myself when he pulled the shirt over my head his eyes widened at the lace bra covering my breasts. The tight mesh materials that I wore, clung to my torso, fitting me just perfectly and giving my besoms an extra push.

My older man gulped, running the pads of his fingers over my collar bone down to the crevice of my breast, tracing the lacy pattern on the lace bra. He paused a moment when he reached the peak of my breast, tenderly flicked my stiff nipple with his thumb, caressing it over the lace. "This is all for me." Hayden groaned, grazing his tongue slowly over his lips.

He unclipped the bra, pulling it off of my shoulders and tossed the thin fabric to the floor, leaving my chest out in the open. I blushed even harder, as his eyes locked straight onto my mounds. He acted as if it were his first time seeing them... well, it kind of was, considering the fact that the one time at my house, it was completely dark and he did nothing but kissed me and went down on me.

"I... I... I'm so nervous, Hayden..." I softly said, staring at the small belly button that rested on his stomach and the growing chest hairs on his well toned body. All of a sudden my head snapped up and my eyes widened.

When did he fucking take off his shirt? A goofy and aloof grin plastered on his smug-looking face as Hayden scratched his head full of dark brown hair. "I'm just as nervous as you..." He cackled, pecking me on my ivory toned jawline.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my slender body against his almost _colloso_ frame. My lips crashed onto his, engulfing him into a fierce and passionate kiss. I initiated a sloppy kiss, guiding my warm and pink tongue slowly and flicked over his soft lips, just begging for an entrance. Without hesitation, Hayden parted his lips and in it went.

As hard as I blushed and as fast as my heart started to beat at that moment, the fire inside of me roared with a deep lust, desire and passion. I realized that I wanted him for so long, so bad. I didn't care about the cuts and scrapes Victoria gave me; and if I was okay, Hayden felt that the healing could hold off until we were finished or so...

It was like I was almost waiting for someone to come and save me. I wasn't this excited for Edward. Hayden killed me everyday with his witty attitude, his slick remarks... his naughtiness yet maturity. This man was exactly what I needed.

Hayden's tongue flickered at mine, touching slightly, in a playful motion. I moaned into our slightly crazed but sexy kiss. Meanwhile, his hands continued to work their way, feeling all over my body. His hands stroked my thighs, in a soft and yearning motion as we continued to kiss. A hot sensation started to grow in between my legs, at his touch.

Our tongues entwined and twisted together, brushing and licking at each other. Soon enough, the kiss was fleet and wild. Hayden leaned forward, falling onto me, pushing his weight all the way down on my body, bringing us closer than ever before.

As if it were second nature, I breathed heavily, wrapping my legs around his waist, enjoying the sounds of his groans when he grounded his hips into me, mewling at the friction settling between us.

My response to his actions was a soft moan of my own, making him speed up his grinding. "Are you ready for me?" He lowly whispered in between our kisses.

I nodded my head eagerly, too aroused to be embarrassed by my anticipation or the fact that I was a virgin.

Hayden got off of me, sitting up and began unbuckling his pants. My heart rate picked up when I realized that I was about to see his penis for the first time.

On an urge I made him pause taking off his pants and grabbed the bulge against his left leg over his clothes, giving the impossibly hardened member a tight squeeze, smirking at the way Hayden moaned. I did that. _I made him moan._

Even by my actions, I was still anxious though because I hadn't actually seen it. I often thought in my head of what it would look like, but the real thing blew that out of the water. When Hayden pulled his pants down and leaned back, his erection sprang out and I immediately felt my throat go dry.

... Now I hadn't seen a lot of male parts, and if you count pictures that Jessica Stanley or Lauren Malloy would look at here and there... I guess you could say that I've seen a dick before. But no picture or even my own imagination could compare to how perfect my older man's was.

_Long_ enough to hit everything and _thick_ enough to stretch me in the most pleasurable way. Veins ran up and down the shaft and it curved just slightly to the left, giving the impression that it was seeking me out.

Hayden inched his face closer to mine, blowing hot air in my ear before sexily licking my earlobe. As he whispered _sweet-nothings_ in my ear about how much I'd love the feeling of him inside of me, his hands slowly began pulling my jeans down, letting his finger tips explore every inch of my thighs and legs along the way until he stood back, removing the jeans fully and tossing them on the floor. I grabbed his head, attacked his mouth, trying to taste all of him at once, but my therapist was agonizingly slow. He held my jaw in his hand and _made_ me accept the slow tempo of his tongue, and that only made me moan loudly into the sensual interaction.

"Are you ready now?" Hayden inquired, sucking on my bottom lip, then nipping at it.

"I am, Hayden. I am!" I groaned, feeling his hardened member touch and twitch against my closed legs.

"Are you sure, Isabella? Are you not nervous?" he questioned once more, even when I wrapped my legs around his waist and hoisted my hips to try to make him enter me.

"Yes, Hayden. _Yes_."

He winked at me and positioned himself in front of my heated and drenched core. I exhaled deeply and nodded my head to him. Hayden proceeded to rubbing the tip of his penis over my clit and just over my slit. The friction became exciting and my breaths hitched up a bit.

Hayden stopped, settling himself on top of me before he reached in between his legs and grabbed himself. He did the same actions of running the engorged head of his impossibly hard dick against my drenched slit, causing me to moan in his ear. Hayden did not stop at that; he did it several more times, until I was practically panting and pleading with him.

He finally slid his head inside and my head fell back in relief, but just as quickly as he did that, he removed it and went back to teasing me with the strokes up and down my opening.

I was about to open my mouth to complain but with a slow thrust, he enter me, fully. Inch by inch, he pushed himself inside of me until I yelped out loud and sighed heavily, automatically digging my finger nails in his back. Hayden started to push and dig deep, in a slow motion. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly, dealing with the sting I received. Hayden grabbed onto my hips and opened my legs wider, giving himself more access.

"Look at me," he instructed. I managed to focus my teary yet lust-filled gaze on him and the way he was looking at me made me shiver. He kissed a falling teat away. "The pain will subside soon, my dear," he whispered. "But look at me. Look at me while I fuck you _mercilessly_."

And then he removed his entire length from me, and slid back in, only when he reached the hilt. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head at the pleasure I felt over the pain of me losing my virginity.

I gritted my teeth as Hayden began pounding into me. As he thrusted in my tight core, he grunted and exhaled with each push. My moans were so loud that I knew for a fact the two vampires, wherever they were, could hear me. I involuntarily clenched and listened to Hayden rasp in my ears about how tight I was and how good I felt.

_Oh, my_... I already felt like I was going to explode from all of his teasing and foreplay, just within the two months of knowing him. The pent of lust for a vampire boy that left me, stayed inside and coiled even further when Hayden first whispered this obstinate words in my ears. He'd fuck me in his own bed and get the job done. And getting it done, _he was_. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Look at me, baby," Hayden moaned when I closed my eyes and he held my face in one hand. "I want to watch you come." - "I want to see the pleasure om your face that he couldn't and **never** will give you."

He swirled his hips and plunged deep and slow, making me dig my nails even deeper into his skin. With each stroke, I got closer and closer until he hit just the right spot and my head snapped back. I let out a scream and locked my legs around him so tightly that I may not have need to be a vampire to have broken a bone in his body.

Hayden's hand left my face while the other one tightly gripped one of my hips. His hand went down to my torso to fondle my supple breasts, gently kneading the hardened pink buds as he continued to move against me and I even met him at my own pace.

"Isabella," he moaned quietly, closing his eyes in the process of rocking his hips into me. He paused his pleasurable movements, making way for me to finish. My gyrating hips had him speechless... All he could do was mumble my name.

His mind was blank aside from my name on his lips, once he let go of my breast and hip, changing our position so that I was on top. As if it was second nature, I rocked against him at a steady rhythm. My brunette hair fell into his face, as I leaned my hans on his shoulders, using him to steady myself. Hayden held onto my hips, filling me completely each time I circled my pussy around his length.

He could feel my bottom jiggling against his thighs and his mind going numb. I had no idea that I would be too good at this.

I brushed my hair over my shoulders and slid onto him once again, the two of us locking eyes as I continued to roll my body against him. His lips dove for my chest, hungrily sucking my breast while his fingers softly roamed over her clit. I began to move faster, to the stroke of his fingers, and my insides felt like they were on fire.

His mouth on unlatched from my breasts and he said in between grunts, "You feel so good." - "Your pussy's so wet for me. Is it good for you, Isabella?"

This was the best feeling I ever had. I nodded my head over and over, sighing, "Yes."

"Do you love this dick?" Hayden moaned, flipping me back over so that he was in front of me and I was laid out in the bed.

"I do," I moaned and threw my hips at him in reaction to his fast thrusts, only to find that the motion added to our pleasure. My older man groaned in approval, so I kept doing it until my hips were meeting his and our bodies were slapping together.

Our moans got louder and more frequent until I felt like I was on the edge of ecstasy. Hayden was hitting my spot with every stroke and instinctively, I reached in between my legs and touched myself. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"I'm gonna come," I found myself sighing, biting on my bottom lip.

"Do it for me, baby. Do it, _Isabella_!" he begged. "Scream my name." - "Let the whole world hear your beautiful cries. Let the Cullens know you're in so much pleasure and you don't need them in your life, anymore than they already have been."

And when the moment came, I did scream his name at the top of my lungs. My fingers dug into his shoulders and my slender body locked in place while my orgasm seized every part of my being. Hayden then moaned and pulled out just in time to spill his seed all over the sheets. His head fell onto my chest and the man heaved like he had just run a marathon without any rest.

I used what was left of my strength to get up once he got off of me. Hayden pulled me from the edge of the bed, to the top where the mountain of pillows were and covered our sweating bodies with one of the silk sheets and the striped comforters.

His lips curved into a smile. Not his usual lazy smile that made my heart flutter, but into a genuine smile that made my frail heart feel as if it was fortified three times more. And at that moment... _I knew_. I knew that Hayden was in love with me and I was in love with him.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

It was many hours later that the brunette couldn't count once she found herself awake in her therapist and boyfriend's arms. Her body may have felt sore from their intense love-making but she felt good, mentally and emotionally.

Bella had just lost her virginity and she did not regret it. She also discovered that she was truly in love with Hayden Lockhart and that he showed definite signs of being just as equally in love with her, possibly even more.

The brunette shifted her body around to face him now, discovering that he was just awakening himself.

The dark-brown haired male let out a heavy yawn before letting his lips curve into a lazy smile, melting her heart like the thousands of times he did it before. Hayden tightened the grip on her hips, pulling her slender yet curvy frame closer to his. He softly kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?"

Bella sighed contently, shrugging her shoulders before her lips curved into a small yet warm smile. She rose a hand and wrapped it around his neck. "... I feel _great_." She admitted. It was not a lie.

"However many hours earlier... was such a good moment in my life, Hayden. I don't regret it and I... am in love with you." She closed her eyes, beginning to naw on her bottom lip half expecting him to distance himself at her rejection, but he didn't.

He kept his tight hold on her and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with mystified blue eyes. "I am in love with you, too, Isabella." He openly shared, inching his face closer and closer until they broke off into a tender and passionate kiss.

Hayden sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and Bella nipped at his before they both were broken off from their kiss, by the loud growl coming from the both of their stomachs.

"Sounds like we're both hungry," Hayden smiled, sitting themselves up before he let her go to stretch his tired muscles. He stood up, giving her a once over before opening a dresser drawer and pulling a pair of cotton sweat pants, putting them on to cover his revealed nether regions.

The older man searched his drawers for something suitable for his girl to wear but found nothing, frowning once he turned back to Isabella, sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"I just remembered that I have no clothes with me other than the ones from last night," she giggled a girlish laugh unaware that her breasts bounced with each motion, mesmerizing the therapist once again.

But fucking her again could wait. They were not immortal and did have basic human needs to take care of.

Bella crawled out of the bed, stepping down the built-in steps, reaching for a large button down shirt belonging to Hayden. She also got a pair of his clean boxers out of another drawer, slipping her slender body into them and buttoning up the shirt that stopped at her mid-thighs.

She did a little spin, shrugging her shoulders when he smiled appreciatively at her. "Good enough, right?"

Hayden kissed her forehead, sighing in a sexy and feathery tone, "Looks better on you than it ever did on me."

The two hand-in-hand made their way out of the bedroom and down the bare hall of the Romanian penthouse. Bella slightly hid her now red face behind Hayden's shoulders as they walked out into the sparsely furnished den of the penthouse, greeted by the statue-like presence of the ashy blonde vampire and his dark haired companion.

Vladimir was the first to move, leaning his elbows on the arms of the arm-chair he sat in and Stefan moved second, crossing his leg boyishly over the other. The two of them tried to seem human but it stood out with their paler-than-normal vampire skim and the ancient aura they gave about.

"She screams louder than Monica, eh Stefan?" Vladimir teasingly chimed, motioning to the dark haired vampire that chuckling while nodding his marbled head.

"Yes, indeed she does."

Bella was equally embarrassed but couldn't focus on that as the name _Monica_ lingered on and repeated in her head. She could have swore she felt Hayden's hand go stiff in hers, but once she gave him a side-glance, he reassuringly gave a tight squeeze.

Bella let out a sigh, following him as he guided her over to an available seat and sat down, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Who is Monica?" She questioned after there was a stagnant silence. The brunette hated how saying the name Monica tickled her tongue in a negative way. In fact, it actually made her mad. _And I think I know why_, Bella thought to herself, looking down at Hayden with squinty eyes as if she was trying to peer into his soul.

The ashy blond came to notice this and sighed, rolling his head around to crack his neck, before beginning, "_Monica_," her name danced off of his Russian accented tongue. "was Hayden's ex-wife. A cruel woman she was-"

"Using our dear boy. The woman is a vampire just like us." Stefan finished, gritting his teeth at such mention of the woman. "The woman was beautiful in features, but very dastardly and evil in personality."

"And it's a shame you hadn't met Isabella any sooner," Vladimir said to Hayden, motioning to the brunette with narrowed eyes. "_Moni_," he said using an old nickname Hayden had for her, which made the man grit his teeth, "was working with the Volturi, you know. Secretly conspiring with them to bring us **all** down. _Even_ Hayden."

"The Italian scum would have gotten us too, if it were not for us relocating Hayden to his birth-place of Canada and having him assume the life of a normal human outside of vampire world by having him study psychology in Illinois."

"And they were almost on to him until we relocated him a couple of years later to Forks, Washington, Isabella. _Your_ hometown." Vladimir concluded, watching with a smile as Hayden appreciatively snaked his arms around the girl's slender waistline, pulling her body closer to his.

As he held Isabella from behind, he sighed, "I hate the every single thought of that bitch... she caused a great amount of trouble in my life, Bella." - "Now you see why I despise the mention of her. She wanted me killed once she realized that I was nothing but a mere human and play-thing to her."

Stefan shot up with a spring in his step, exclaiming, "But that is where Monica has made a big mistake!"

"Our boy Hayden is a _genius_." Vladimir chimed, wiggling his ashy blond eyebrows. "Just like the woman conspired with the Volturi, we have conspired against them."

Bella absorbed all that they told her and placed a comforting hand on Hayden's, using one of her arms to wrap around his neck. She shifted her body so that she was not sitting on his lap anymore and block his face, but to a position of sitting on one of his legs.

"The beautiful trick of sending the Volturi _dead_ human corpses and having the scum feed from them was a perfect plan." The two Romanians exclaimed at the same time. From the looks engraved into the features of their pasty-white faces, Bella knew they were beaming with pure bliss and satisfaction.

However, their words mixed around in her head. She did her research once she tried to uncover what Edward and his family was when she had first met them.

And to her surprise, she remembered exactly some of the passages she read about vampires. But then she also remembered that Edward dismissed them all... more quickly than she could even get them all out.

"When a vampire drinks the blood from a human corpse, it is fatal to them and weakens them greatly..." Bella blurted out, taking up the usual habit of chewing on her bottom when the two vampires and even Hayden himself looked at her with astonishment washed into the features of their faces.

"And then?" Stefan inquired, motioning to her to go on, testing her knowledge.

"... _And then_, they are able to be killed in almost _any_ and **every** human way. Like stabbing for example." She finished, looking down at her bare thighs when Stefan's lips came to curve into a broad smiled.

"Wow," Hayden sighed, "I never knew you had such knowledge-"

"I never knew your wife was a vampire and sort of did the same thing to you Edward did to me," Bella blurted out, staring into his wary blue eyes.

"It looks like there is a lot of things the two of you do not know about each other," the dark haired vampire cut in.

"Yes." Vladimir nodded. "And it is a shame. _Mates_, vampire or not, should know each other like human times-tables backwards and frontwards."

"I suggest a day out in the city of Romania!"

"Perfect!" The ashy blond nodded his head to his companion's idea. "Do not worry about protection, it is provided in our city and money is also not an issue."

"Hayden."

The dark-brown haired therapist acknowledged the two vampires who spoke his name at the same time.

"Show her a-"

"Great time and do not hurry back."

"We will-" Stefan started.

"Take care of everything." Vladimir finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Kill 'em.**

**Okay, had to end it right there. I gave a little info on some things about Hayden's ex-wife and more about his role in the vampire-world.**

**In my first draft, I mentioned a background story about how he first met Vlad and Stef but I didn't include it in this one. I'll save it for later chapters, it needs to be tweaked. The Cullens will be appearing soon, as well. But right now Hayden and Bella needs more fluffing, getting to FULLY know each other and more smut.**

**How was the chapter?**

**Don't lie and tell me that lemon/smutty-smut was not hot. I like when guys talk to girls in fics during sex, so I had to include it in my own fic, as well. And what about the rest of the chappie?**

**Who else noticed that I included a little background from Anne Rice's **_Vampires_**? Remember when Claudia tricked Lestat into drinking human blood from the dead twins and it nearly killed him?**

**Well, yeah. I liked that concept and you will be seeing much more weird things about to harm a vamp in this fic.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**And the next chappie will be out really soon. **

**Please review and lemme know what's going on in your heads! And would you all like more smut next chapter or nah? Want me to skip a couple of smuts I have planned and use them later on?**

**Let me know!**

**You all know what to do!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	15. Slurred My Words

**Hey yall, sorry for the late update. It's been like a week and some days. School's back in. Boo. And I was having some conflicts with a bunch of idiots which prolonged my writing. Sigh. I don't really want to get into it because I feel like I will upset some people on this website with what I have to say and it semi-doesn't have to do with this story.**

**So rather than babble, I am cutting this A/N short.**

**Thanks to the many alerts and favorites. And thanks to reviewers: **_Mireads, m .j readings, tyra8888 _**and **_RenesmeeS26._

**I'd really like to see more opinions on chapters, so please do not refrain from reviewing. It helps a lot.**

**And I hope this chappie is good enough for you all.**

{Oh well for Edward.}

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephanie Meyers even though it's a nice name.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Slurred My Words<p>

_**Bella's POV**_

"So what's the plan for today?" I questioned, wrapping my arms appreciatively around the older man's neck. Hayden Lockhart's lips curved into a smile as he pulled me closer.

"Well, of course we need to get you shopping for a wardrobe. Can't have you wearing my clothes." He said, motioning to the hem of the button down shirt I sported and tugged at the blue boxers adorning my hips, which earned a heated blush from me.

I was so comfortable around him and grew use to his teasing, that I decided to throw in a bit of my own. In fact, it actually felt cozy in his oversized button down and his pair of boxers. "What?" I purposely pouted, puckering out my bottom lip in a childish yet teasing manner. "I thought you liked seeing me in your shirts and boxers." Even though it was a first for the both of us.

A shrug played on Hayden's shoulders, as he reached down to kiss me. "Not that I don't like it..." He sighed, teasingly nipping at my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan, listening to his explanation as he pecked me over and over with each reason.

"It's just that Romania has _so_ many shops with _so_ much exotic articles of clothing..." Quick kiss number one. "We'll spend a _long_, _long_ time picking out the right lingerie..." Kiss number two which was chaste yet passionate. "I'll spend time watching you undress in the fitting room..." Kiss number three. Added by a slight graze of his teeth on my lips and a teasing suck. "And the list of the many reasons for you not wearing my clothes goes on and on and gets more explicit and explicit."

"Well, I like the sounds of those things... but I do need something to wear out." I gasp, feeling lightheaded from his life-sucking kisses. I swear I needed to make a goal to beat him at that or something.

"You're right about that." He nods. Hayden gave my bottom a playful slap, before letting my go and grasping my hand. I gave his hand a tight squeeze, reaching to open one of the dresser drawers, looking through it.

I saw some folded and tossed in t-shirts or tank tops before stopping at one thing that made me raise an eyebrow.

"Whose are these?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I picked up the pair of sheer-lace stocking, shuddering at the type of feel they gave me. I tossed them on the ground, crossing my arms over my chest as my therapist bit his bottom lips like he was guilty of murder.

"Oh... _those_."

By _those_ he meant _Monica_. And by just even thinking of this ex-wife named _Monica_, I could feel myself getting mad. "Why do you still have her stockings?"

"Beats me." Hayden sighed, shrugging his shoulders, waving off the stockings like they were nothing. "Forget about them. Let's find something for you to wear."

"Fine." I sigh, placing my hands on my hips. "But when we get back, I want everything of hers that is lying around here gone. _Burnt_ if I still have more energy at the end of the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And as for what I'm going to wear... I can make something work."

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Bella found herself dressing in a plain, white t-shirt that she tied in the front. Add the pair of jeans she had on the previous day cleaned and washed, of course and a pair of black flats that Stefan ordered from the nearest shoe shop.

Not to mention that the shoe-maker arrived in less than ten minutes, bowing and placing the flats on Bella's feet, even though she insisted against it. She swore to have heard snickers coming from the two ancient vampires as the Romanian shoe-maker blabbered to her in another language while placing the shoes on her feet.

Once the makeshift outfit was complete, the dark-brown haired male whistled at how she managed to still look good and pull of such a casual outfit. He nodded his head, appreciatively guiding the brunette out of the apartment building and into a personalized cab designated to take them wherever and assure their safety. All arranged by Vladimir and Stefan, themselves.

Hayden and Bella's first stop was to a boutique district to buy a wardrobe for the couple of weeks she'd be in Romania with him.

"How does this look?" Bella questioned, giving a little spin to fully show the white, silk mid-thigh dress she tried on. It was a short sleeved-button up silk dress and came completed with a braided, dark brown belt tucked into the loops of the waist area of the type of clothing.

The dark haired man rubbed his stubbled chin, tilting his head to the side as he roamed his eyes over the loose-fitted silk dress and how it contrasted with her pale peach-toned skin. His lips grazed appreciatively over his lips and Hayden Lockhart gave the expectant brunette a nod.

"I like it." He spoke, flashing her an approving grin.

Hayden stood up, holding her hands and watching as she did a little twirl, making the dress fly up a bit. He nodded his head again. "Oh, yes. I like it _alot_."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, then I guess we will get this, too... although the price-"

"Vladimir and Stefan are covering it, Isabella. I told you this a million times."

"But I feel bad that you're forcing them to buy me all of these expensive clothes, Hayden."

"Forcing you?!" The therapist scoffed, letting a light chuckle trill from his lips. He motioned to the rack of different articles clothing in the medium-sized dressing room they were in. Bella picked them out, _herself_. "You picked out each and every piece of clothing on this here rack, my dear. Not any help from me. Not I."

Hayden reached for the scanty, salmon colored crop-top with lace attached to the front and multiple colored beads sewn at the end. His eyebrows raised up at that one, holding it out to her with a toothy grin. "Take this for example."

When Bella's cheeks flushed with colors of dark pink, he twirled a finger, motioning for her to turn around. She complied, taking up her usual habit of biting on her bottom lip. Apprehension burned in her chocolate brown eyes as Hayden hugged her from behind, moving the silk collar of the button-down dress out of the way before softly trailing butterfly-kisses around her neck.

As he continued to do so, trailing a few up her jawline and on her cheeks before capturing her twitching and waiting lips, his roaming hands unlatched each button. His lips left hers for a quick second, sliding the dress off of her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but underwear. He properly placed it back on it's respective hanger and hung it on the rack of clothing they planned to buy.

He unhooked the crop-top and motioned for Bella to lift her arms up, to which she did. He easily slid the small piece of clothing over her bare chest and teasingly hooked it in place. With a crooked smile, he guided the brunette over to the large mirror hanging on the lavender colored walls of the dressing room.

"It's a bit racy, but I like the way it fits you perfectly..." He whispered in a hoarse tone; his throat was dry and Hayden felt the dire need to lick his lips at the sight of how the shirt clung close to her upper torso and gave her breasts an extra push.

"Not too much eye-candy?" Bella sighed, raising an arched eyebrow as she looked at herself in the mirror, tip-toeing and roaming her fingers over the lace materials.

"It's damn there **alot** of eye-candy."

Bella cracked a genuine smirk, shaking her head as she let out a girlish laugh. "Afraid some Romanian studs will come sweep me off my feet?"

The older male scoffed, leaning forward with a smug look engraved in the features of his face.

"That's unlikely to happen."

"And why is that?" Bella questioned back, leaning forward herself and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well my dear, it is unlikely- **no**, it _won't_ happen for one reason and that one reason is because I've already done it."

With those words being said, the dark-haired male hiked Bella up, holding her bridal-style, giving her a spin. The couple shared a hearty laugh as Hayden tumbled to the wooden floors, taking the brunette down with him.

"You know sweat-pants and t-shirts would have been enough to satisfy me. But _noooo_, it had to be expensive and flashy clothes like these." Bella sighed, touching the decorative beads sewn at the hem of the cropped blouse.

Hayden stood up off of the floor and held out his hand for her to take. "But you like those clothes."

"Do I?"

"You do."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow up and placed her hands on her slightly curvy hips, along the way noticing that she was only dressed in the top and her underwear. She blushed before letting a shrug play on her shoulders. "H-How do you know that I like them?"

Hayden Lockhart did that sexy thing she was so used to seeing which him was letting his tongue slowly and teasingly poke out between his thin, pink lips and graze over the two pieces of thin flesh. He would also rub his stubbled chin as if he was in deep thought and let his electrifying blue eyes slowly zip over her slender yet curvaceous figure.

"The look on your face," he said, closing in the small space between them. He grabbed her chin, tilting her face up to look at his. "The look in those coy yet inviting eyes..."

Hayden's fingertips gingerly brushed against her now reddened cheeks. "The blush adorning your cheeks and the subtle part of your lips." He sighed in a feathery tone.

Bella's hand landed on top of his with a little squeeze, as she gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward, pulling her closer to him, and placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. Her long lashes fluttered to a close, and she felt his other hand land on her lower back, kneading and massaging sensually, slow.

Their lips soon parted, even though neither of them wanted the action to stop, but they knew that the day was just being started. Plus... Hayden had to resist urge to fuck her in the dressing room. Not that the brunette would object to it. It was supposed to be a bonding day, not a fuck-day. Although the two could easily make up a special schedule for each other.

Have sex, make love and all of that for one day. And the next, go out and about in the city. See some sites and attractions and all of those things.

After another hour or so at the boutique shop spent with Bella trying on more clothes to ensure that the things they planned to buy fit properly, the painful swipe (or so Bella thought it to be) of a plastic, gold credit card came and the couple took the personalized cab to a shoe district.

"Couldn't we have just gotten shoes at the shop we were just in?" Bella complained as she watched Hayden snicker and carry the bags of clothes. Hayden led her down the busy streets of the shoe district, guiding her into a small shop filled with racks and racks of shoes.

"Only the best for you, Isabella." The stubbled man smirked teasingly, winking at her.

She stuck her tongue out in a childish way, allowing the sale's receptionist to have her seated and measure her foot size.

"What are we looking to buy today?" The man spoke in a kind tone, his voice heavy with the Romanian accent.

"Heels, sandals and flats." Hayden quickly spoke before the brunette could even get a word out. He pulled up a seat next to the glaring Bella.

"I can barely walk in heels." Bella sighed, frowning.

"That just means you can practice by modeling in them for me." Hayden winked, lightening the mood with a boyish smile and a flirty wink.

Bella tried on numerous types of shoes, settling for three different pairs of high-heels, four types of sandals and three pairs of flats.

Once the sale's receptionist boxed the shoes and Hayden swiped again with the golden credit card, Bella shook her head. "Another painful swipe-"

"That was a gift from Vlad and Stef." Hayden finished with a sheepish smile.

"Fine." The brunette frowned, nudging him with her elbow.

The cab was waiting right outside for them, and Hayden packed the bags of clothing and the boxes of shoes in the truck. He spoke in a language that Bella did not understand, giving special instructions to the cab-driver.

She was expecting to get into the taxi when Hayden grabbed her hand and motioned for her to follow him. Isabella was a bit confused, expecting them to take the cab to another district to go shopping, but instead they walked hand-in-hand down the bustling streets of this district.

It felt right. It felt cozy and relaxing just to be able to walk to wherever with Hayden. They were a couple. We were together. And they were spending time, bonding. She had fun so far, shopping with him.

"So what part of Romania are we exactly in?" Bella inquired, smiling when he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Bucharest." - "The capital city, of course. Too conspicuous for the Volturi or any other vampire to even try to come here or use as a feeding ground."

"Why not Transylvania?" She joked. "I thought _Dracula One_ and _Dracula Two_ would rather live there than such a big city."

Hayden chuckled at the little joke, before kissing her on the forehead. "Transylvania's too dreary for the two."

Her eyebrows went up at that. "What?"

And Hayden understood exactly why. Vladimir and Stefan were ancient vampires. They even came before The Volturi: Aro, Marcus and Caius.

The couple walked into a small coffee shop, taking a seat at one of the small booth, sitting across from each other.

"Why would two vampires with such high power want to be in a busy and crowded city like this?" Bella whispered, giving a small smile to the waiter of the establishment as he handed her and Hayden menus.

"It's all about strategic planning with them, Isabella." The therapist commented as he looked over the laminated menu.

"A coffee, egg-white omelet and blueberry muffin, please." He ordered.

"Same," Bella said. "Except orange juice instead of coffee."

"_Imediat_." The waiter bowed in courtesy, before leaving to complete their order.

With him gone and Bella and Hayden left alone to talk, he leaned in closer, explaining, "If they are located in a large city populated to 1.8 million such Bucharest, then it will be a hard job for the Volturi to even _attempt_ to intercept Vladimir and Stefan. Also the location is pretty good, itself. Not too close from the outskirts of Romania and not too far, either."

The brunette took in all that he said, giving a nod of understanding. It all made sense to her now. "Oh, well that makes perfectly good sense. So it's basically a daily war with the Volturi, Vladimir and Stefan?"

The waiter stepped forward with a tray of intricately designed tea cups and set one in front of Hayden and the other in front of Bella. He filled Hayden's cup with coffee before leaving for a brief second and came back with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, pouring some for Bella. "I wouldn't call it a war... more like revenge being served cold to the Italian scum and a friendly competition with the true-victors being Vlad and Stef."

"And you're in the middle of it."

"More or less."

Bella took a drink of her juice. "Explain?"

He ripping open packages of sugar and sprinkling it into his coffee. "I come up with some of their strategies. For instance, recently passed away Romanian government officials were shipped off to the Volturi instead of a mortician. As Vladimir said, the plan to send the scum dead bodies and have them feed from the latter worker like a charm."

"Didn't know they were so gullible."

"Neither did I." Hayden snickered, shaking his head at the thought, now pouring cream into his coffee.

By then the chat died down to a light-hearted conversation and a few jokes told back and forth between the two. The waiter appeared in five minutes, carrying a tray with their spread of food, before setting it out in front of them. The couple ate until either was full.

"So tell me, what ever happened to your parents? You never mentioned them." Bella blurted out, pushing aside the plate of eaten egg-white omelet. She reached the large muffin of the separate plate, nibbling on it.

"You've never mentioned your mother, you know." The older male chimed in a sing-song tone. She already knew the therapist's method of countering when he wanted to avoid questioning. And this time, the brunette would not let it slide.

"Hayden..."

"Yes, yes, I know... _bonding_." He sighed, scratching the side of his aristocrat pointed nose. "But do tell, please. I must know who is the woman that blessed you with such a lovely voice, body, face and all of the above. Don't leave me with just the image of Charlie when I go to use the bathroom."

Bella gagged fakely, shaking her head full of curled brunette hair in the process. She shuddered, taking another bite of the blueberry muffin, before swallowing. "_Gross_, Hayden. You want to think of my mother instead me when you 'use the bathroom'?"

"Of course not!" - "Just tell me about her."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner before letting out a sigh, as she leaned back into the soft cushions of the booth they sat in.

"Her name is Renée and she current is with her younger, hotter-than-Charlie boyfriend, Phil." She started, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you completely hate him as the typical _not-my-real-dad_ thing?" Hayden questioned, folding his hands.

"My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." Bella explained with a sigh. "But no, I don't hate him... just the fact that he's younger than ny mother. Other than that, he's decent. A swell guy."

"_Swell_?" Hayden questioned, with a small smile curving into the features of his highly structured and stubbled face.

The pale-peach toned brunette nodded her head with a small smile of her own plastering onto her face. "Swell."

"Alright, my _swell_ Isabella."

"Hayden, stop!" The brunette whined, covering a hand over her eyes and blushing face. She loved when he gave her cute little nicknames.

"I suppose it's my turn now?" He asked, making her drop her hand from her face. It was a serious question. She nodded.

"Yeah. Tell me all about you're parents!"

"They're dead."

"O-Oh...?"

"Vladimir and Stefan."

Those three words shot at her. She gagged nearly throwing up her breakfast. Bella licked her pink frosted lips, letting her eyebrows furrow in confusion. _Maybe I didn't hear him correctly._ She thought to herself, shaking her head. "Wait, what?!"

Bella watched with wary eyes at he leaned back into the booth an crossed his arms over his chest, letting a heavy sigh escape from in between his lips. Hayden rubbed his eyes before letting a shrug olay on his shoulders. "It happened when I was just a little boy. Not as in _your_ type of little boy... but around the age of five, going on six. My father had close connections to the Romanians. I have no idea what _Vlad_ and _Stef_ were doing in Toronto, Canada, but that's were they were settled during that period of my childhood. They were in business together. Made tons and tons of money on end, bringing my family out of poverty. My father... he'd always bring me with him to his business ventures but would never let me have close contact with _Vlad_ and _Stef_."

Once he paused, Bella shot up from her seat, slamming her palms on the table. The brunette was so angry that she didn't even care about the people watching them. "And it should have stayed that way! How could you be so kind and close to two vampires that killed your parents, Hayden?!"

"How could you be so kind and caring for a coven if vampires that brought you into this world of blood drinkers and then cast you aside like you were just a marionette? Trash?" The older male seethed back, standing himself and doing the same thing she did. His narrowed blue eyes bored holes into her brown ones.

After a few seconds of glaring intensely into each other's eyes, the brunette shied away, shuddering at the coldness laced in his tone. Her eyes zipped across the few people in the café giving them glances and once-overs before she took her seat, scratching the nape of her neck.

"That's not fair, Hayden-"

"Then let me finish instead of jumping to conclusions and assuming." He sighed, taking a seat himself.

"But you said-"

Hayden cut her off, sharply staring into her tear-filled eyes with each and every word. "When one _assumes_, one makes an _ass_ of one's self."

There was a short silence before Hayden realized how upset Bella actually was. He wiped his face, releasing a heavy sigh in the process, scooting across the booth to be closer to Bella. The older man wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in an embrace. "... I'm sorry for being a total asshole a few seconds back."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for assuming like an ass." - "Go on, continue the story."

Hayden sweetly kissed her forehead before shrugging his shoulders. "Well... one day, something went terribly wrong. My father took me on the venture to collect his share of money from the joint ownership they had established as a trio and when I waited outside the building, an hour had past and he never came out. I grew impatient and decided to just, you know. Go look for my father and... when I found him..."

Hayden stared into Bella's eyes for a second before looking away. He was relaying the event over and over in his head, eyes watering up, voice cracking. "He... was a pale, cold lifeless body. _Dead_. Not changed, but **dead**. Drained of his blood. His lifeless body sprawled out across a bundle of money I knew he had came to collect. And where were his two friends? The bastards stood over his corpse with the most reddest eyes I have ever seen and blood, _his_ blood painting their lips and dripping down his chin."

"I don't remember their exact first words to me... because they spoke in the Romanian tongue. But they left me alive for some reason. And as I assume, went for my mother because once I made my way back home, she was nowhere to be found. So I stayed there alone and depressed up until the bills were left unpaid and the house-owners came to repossess the house. I was thrown into an orphanage, as predicted and spent my time hardening into someone seeking justice and revenge. I did my research on what I remembered observing from the few times I got glimpses of them and the first time I fully saw them. Came to my own conclusions and prepared myself."

"... For what?" Bella gulped, knitting her eyebrows together.

Hayden's lips curved into a sickly smile as he shook his head. "To get revenge. _'Kill the scary pale man with white hair and red eyes and his dark haired friend,' _as I told myself every night."

"Did you?"

"_Partly_." He sighed, but went into further detail. "I followed the folklore and myth of _drive a stake in a vampire to kill them_, but as you now know, it only paralyzes, hence the fact that I used the same method on Victoria. I wounded the two greatly, but... something told me. As if it were my father's spirit himself... _Do not kill them_. I should not murder these two even though they have caused me so much pain."

"And then what happened?" Bella questioned, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I waited for them to heal themselves, while taking notes and observations of what exactly happened, what I witnessed and what I had done. Once they recovered, the two were so impressed with me that they decided to take me under their wing." - "And has since taken care of me. Made sure I never went hungry, gave me the _best_ education money could buy, the most expensive fabrics woven into tailored clothing... spoiled me. And enlightened me on their way of living and what they were."

"They didn't... offer you to become one of them? To change into a vampire, Hayden?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you take it?!" The brunette found herself almost shouting.

This took him back a bit. "Become a vampire for what? To be frozen in time? To be cast as a heartless, pale skinned and cold person? **No**, a _creature_?"

She winced like he stabbed her because those words fit perfectly into what Edward had described himself as: A cold, heartless monster. Which is why he refused to change her. But if he did... she would never grow old. She would never die and she could live forever with the one she loves. Bella touched her chest, letting out a heavy sigh. "When you say _creature_... it stings."

"Because you were once friends with such beings. You were once in love with one."

"Edward..." She breathed, letting a lone tear fall from her eyes.

"I did not want to become a vampire for a good reason. I wanted to live. I wanted to age. And I wanted to honor my father by not becoming like the ones who killed him." Sadness was laced in his tone as he did those words, unwrapping his arms from her.

"But you could live forever! You could be perfe-"

"I could be a killer. I could murder. _Seduce_, _hunt_, _prey_." He cut her off.

"But-"

"You speak as if you want to be one yourself."

"... th-they were going to change me." Bella admitted. "But instead left me. Cast me aside like -"

Hayden finished for her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trash."

"I-I'm sorry..." Her shoulders shook lightly as another lone tear slithered down her cheek.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Isabella." Hayden slowly ran his thumb over her soft cheek and he wiped away her guilt ridden tear.

"You're disgusted with me." She breathed. "You're angry that I wanted to become one..."

"No," Hayden shook his head, bringing a grim smile to his face. "I am relieved that you are not one. I am in love with you and happy that I met you as a human and not one of them."

"Do you mean it?" She questioned, looking into his eyes.

"With all of my human heart."

She opened her arms for a hug and he allowed it. She wrapped her slim, soft arms around his waist and pulled him close into a warm embrace as she rested her head on his chest.

"Let's get off such a dreary subject, Isabella." Hayden chimed with a broad smile plastering on his stubbled face. "Tell me more about yourself. Tell me the insignificant things."

"I love the sun." She quirked up, bouncing with a bead of excitement.

"But you're strangely not tanned."

"Blame genetics." The brunette giggled, lacing her fingers through his dark brown, fluffed hair.

"My favorite color is teal." He chimed in her ears, tucking a loose strand of brunette under her ear.

"Anything not to bright and not too flashy, for me." - "Olive green, navy blue, grey, periwinkle for example."

"But you completely miss out in the fact that you look sexy in any color."

"Barely, Hayden." She rolled her eyes playfully, but allowed him to continue in saying,

"Are you kidding me? If it were up to me, any of the wasted testosterone would go directly to you and you only." The brunette blushed at his words, shaking her head.

"I'd screw your brains out and keep going without rest, Isabella. That's how sexy you are." He whispered in her ear.

Her skin suddenly felt like someone had pricked it with a thousand needles and lit her on fire.

"We can definitely make that happen," he continued, giving her a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I decided to end it right there, because I couldn't bring myself to add more.**

**You guys got a little bit more info on Hayden's childhood and all of that. The next chapter will be more info, more fluff, a therapy session and whatnot. Possibly smut.**

**And I've been gathering pictures to start a photo album for this story. When it's all uploaded online, I'll share a link and I'd love for you all to check it out! It'll contain pictures of Hayden, his wife, Bella's outfits, his car, other things and important stuff. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**(Please review and let me know what you think!)**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	16. He Pretended Not To Notice

**Welcome to chapter 16 of **_Age_**. I'd like to personally think those who reviewed last chapter:**

_Mireads, tyra8888, and TheDreamer17._

**As for everyone else, what happened? You seemed to have dropped off the face of the Fanfiction Earth. Anyway, doesn't matter, I'm happy for the success, even though it's making me paranoid.**

**Like is this story sucking now? What's going on?**

**But either way, I'm going to finish this (: This chapter is like kind of... unexpected and leads up to things!**

{It's not about Edward right now.}

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. My name is not Stephanie Meyers. This fic isn't making me any money and I sure as hell am not claiming the franchise as my own. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: He Pretended Not To Notice<p>

"Ouch!" Bella winced once again when the make-up artist plucked another hair from her eyebrows. With the roll of the vampire's red eyes, he gave one final pull and handed a mirror to the patiently sitting brunette.

"All nice, perfectly arched and clean." The artist named Jeromé chimed to the awe-struck Bella. Her once slightly-bushy eyebrows were perfectly plucked; not a loose hair our of line, a perfectly thin, arched pair of eyebrows. "I promised if you didn't move so much that it wouldn't hurt, but _nooo_. Squirming had to be the name of your game."

"Silly human," he later added, reminding Bella that he was in fact, not just a make-up artist, but also a vampire: A good friend of Stefan's.

Bella handed him back the mirror, with a light blush consuming her face.

Jeromé flipped his shoulder length, clean cut of blonde hair, opening up the large trunk he carried inside the master bathroom, and pulled out different swatches of makeup consisting of blush, eye-shadow, gloss and whatnot.

"I have no need to use foundation on you. Your soft flesh is already clear enough so the makeup will go on without falter and you will be just as flawless as myself..." He explained with a pearly white smile, as he went on to applying makeup to the brunette.

Jeromé knelt in front of her and did her makeup while his meekly personal assistant, a chunky female, began working on Bella's hair. They began chatting away about something in their Romanian language, with Bella barely listening. She was lost in her own world.

Just the other day she was attacked by Victoria. She still felt sore from the small number the wicked vamp did on her, needless to say that she was nervous about Hayden using "vampiric healing" methods for her wounds, which were a couple of scratches and a lot of bruises. Bella could only put it off for so long. And just a month ago, she was in therapy emotionally scarred for what _they_ did to her. Bella probably would never be over it, but she was well indeed moving on with her life. Little by little. Day by day. And all thank to Hayden. Someone who she was beginning to fall deeply in love with.

Earlier in the day, they went out again, just taking a stroll and a tour of Bucharest, Romania. Well, not a _tour_, but just viewings of places that were significant to Vladimir and Stefan. It was evening time now and they were pretty much relaxing up until Hayden revealed to her that they were going out. And he wanted her to get ready. _Something sexy. _He said. _And heels. _He later added. _Look sexy and wear some heels._

And of course, with that being said... the two Romanians called forth a famous makeup artist. One of their good friends from an Australian coven with an objective to "make Bella over."

She felt something cold and stone-hard grab her hand and gently jerk for her up from her seat of sitting down. "Open your eyes now," Jeromé said with an extra chime in his melodic, bell-like voice.

Bella followed his instructions, opening her eyes just to find herself staring at a stranger in the mirror.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened at the beautiful pale-peach toned brunette staring right back at her. Her long hair was curled just right; little ringlets and big bounces of curls galore. Her brunette hair even had an extra shine to it. Jeromé really contoured her eye makeup to bring out the deep brown in her eyes by using caramel colors, a dramatic wing-tipped eyeliner effect and the smoky-eye shadow technique. And her lips? The two pieces of thin flesh were glossed and painted a nude-pink color that went good with her pale skin tone.

Bella could feel her eyes water and she hoped that the waterworks wouldn't start and ruin the mascara or entire makeup for that matter.

Jeromé plaster a pleased grin on his marbled face and snapped his fingers. The meekly assistant ushered out of the master bathroom, closing the two double doors on the way.

Jeromé breezed onto the bathroom counter, sitting up straight and crossing his leg over the other. "Besides your blood being really tempting..." He began with a wink of an eye at the deeply blushing brunette. "I'd really love to know where Hayden is taking you out to tonight."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"_Ooh_, a mystery date?" he squealed with glee. "Hayden was always such a romantic."

"And Hayden it waiting for Jeromé to finish getting Bella ready so we can go," The dark brown haired male blurted out, knocking on the door. "Ladies, I'm sure you're having fun in there with all your chit-chat and gossip but we have to be there at a certain time. So if you could speed it up..."

"Suck my ass Hayden, she's coming!" Jeromé shouted back, rolling her eyes. "I really _don't_ know how you deal with that boy sometimes." The flamboyant vamp sighed fluffing the brunette's hair.

Bella let out a girlish giggle. "But just a second ago, you were talking about how he's always been a romantic."

The makeup artist applied a small coat of light pink blush to her cheeks. "That was until he called me a lady and _didn't_ suck my ass."

Jeromé finished helping Bella get dressed by slipping her into a tight, bright red short dress made purely of silk materials and intricately woven lace. Red usually wasn't a color she wore, but after looking into the mirror and smoothing over the lace dress, she was impressed with herself. Hayden had once said that red would look lavishing on her; he was right about that.

Bella reluctantly slipped into the silver pumps, and grabbed the matching clutch, heading out the bathroom after giving a thanks to Jeromé.

Hayden was already waiting in the sparsely furnished living room of the Romanian penthouse. Once he caught sight of Bella and her brown eyes roamed over his attire, she felt like she was in a daze. Hayden sported a tailored suit meant to fit him perfectly and show the toneness of his well-fit body. His hair was tussled and fluffed, a strand here and there giving his highly structured and stubbled face enhancement. He looked like a sexy bad boy.

And Bella liked what she was seeing.

"My, my..." Hayden grazed his tongue over his lips, rubbing his stubbled chin. His electrifying blue eyes trailed down from her eyes, to her hair, to the short dress and the heels. "You look lovely."

"And you look good too," the brunette blushed, walking over to take his hand. She surprisingly did not stumble in the five-inch pumps.

"Where are we going?" She questioned to Hayden once he kissed her cheek and guided her out of the building into the personalized cab. "Somewhere fancy I see."

"Your observation skills never cease to amaze me, Isabella." he teased with boyish smirk and wink.

Bella stuck her tongue out and lightly punched his arm. "Boys are usually nice to their girlfriends, you know."

"And you should know that I am no boy."

"Oh, yeah?"

Hayden leaned over in the seat, stealing a quick kiss from her. "Yes, indeed."

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet until the couple arrived at their destination.

The driver parked the car and Hayden got out and took her hand. Bella was still wondering where they were going, as he led her down a slightly busy street and she interlaced their fingers together. They turned down a closed off block, stopping front of a small nightclub decorated with soft white lights and a large glimmering sign saying: _Club Salt_

Hayden wrapped his arm around the brunette's slender yet curvy waist, walking her inside where they were greeted by a warm host. "Greetings, and welcome to _Club Salt_. It's lovely to see you and your date, Hayden." He spoke with a natural Romanian accent.

Hayden offers the dark haired and fair skinned host a warm smile. "It's good to see you, Victor. And indeed my Isabella _is_ lovely." He kissed the blushing Bella on the cheek as they were guided to a private table sat right in front of a small stage.

Hayden had Bella seated like a true gentleman at the table-for-two set up complimented with candles and a beautiful centerpiece of different flowers.

Bella absorbed the atmosphere for a moment before letting her lips curve into a warm smile. She nervously chewed her bottom lip before shrugging her shoulders. "H-Hayden... this is nice and just _wow_."

The dark haired man leaned forward, "This is a nice nightspot I would go to occasionally from time to time. It's really nice, the food is great and the entertainment is spectacular. I thought you might like it."

The host brought them two glasses of wine and placed the bottle on the silver cooler near the table. "To _us_," Hayden sighed contently, holding up his glass as a toast. Bella clinked her glass against his.

"Cheers, Hayden."

The night began with a hilarious stand-up act that Bella found herself genuinely laughing at. The food was tantalizing and she ate more than she ever thought she would. And most of all, Bella had a deep conversation with Hayden about things going on in their life. Here in Romania... she truly felt like she was happy. And not once had her thoughts even came across Victoria, The Cullens or any other stressful matter.

The bright lights shimmering from the ceilings suddenly dimmed and a spotlight was cast on the small stage the couple sat in front of. A light skinned female with a dazzling outfit and a light blue guitar came out from behind stage, prompting Bella, Hayden and the other people in general at the establishment to clap their hands.

She bowed slightly. "Good evening," The performer paused to receive another applause from the crowd. "My name is Lianne, and I'm going to play a couple of songs for you all tonight."

She plugged her guitar into a large amp and positioned her microphone before strumming and began to sing.

_You love me... Especially._

_Different... eve-ry time_

_You keep me... on my feet... _

_Happ-ily excited by..._

_Your cologne... and your hands... your smile... your intelligence._

Her therapist and boyfriend Hayden Lockhart was leaned back casually into his seat, while taking sips of his wine and the moment when Bella caught eyes with him, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Blue stared into brown and brown gazed into blue.

Leaning forward with a tempting smile, Bella took up the usual habit of biting her thin yet plump button lip. "I love it when the lyrics to a song you're listening to feels like it was written just for you."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "And is that an all out confession for what I do to you?"

_You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me..._

_You school me... _

_Give me some things to think about..._

_**Ignite me**__... co-write me..._

_**You love me**__. You like me... invite me.. _

_Incite me to a chorus..._

_La da da da da da da... _

A soft smile plastered on Bella's pale-peach toned face. She leaned forward, letting a small shrug play on her shoulders. "_Maybe_..."

A chuckle trilled from Hayden's lips as he finished the rest of the glass of wine, before placing the glass gently back on the table. He leaned forward, planting a slow kiss on Bella's lips, gently sucking her lips into his mouth before he sighed, "I do love y-"

He paused. He sat down and was silent. Hayden's eyebrows slowly knit together and he seemed on high edge from the way his hands suddenly gripped the gilded wooden handles of the seat he sat in.

Immediately feeing a sense of panic, the brunette sound herself looking around as well, head whipping back and forth and eyes zipping through the many strangers surrounding her for what exactly was putting Hayden on edge and making him so alert.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Bella gulped, sitting up straight in her seat.

The male therapist was quiet for a moment before roaming his fingers through his dark brown, tussled hair. He shook his head before letting out a heavy sigh, but nevertheless plastered a small and reassuring smile on his face.

"Nothing... I just felt an odd sense of alertness."

The brunette arched an eyebrow, scooting her chair closer to Hayden's so that she was near and not directly across from him. "... Do you think it's Victori-"

"No." He interjected with a sigh. "There is no way that she is near or even here for that matter. _Vlad_ and _Stef_ have a booming business going on with the owners and let's just say that they are _not_ human like us."

Isabella nodded, looking at the silver clutch placed in her lap.

"I hope my acute paranoia did not spoil our moment.." Hayden Lockhart uneasily retorted to their sudden quietness.

Lianne, the singer sang the chorus of the song before ending the performance with a final slow strum of her guitar. The crowd burst into an applaud as she began her next song.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her neck, his lips lingering a moment to nip at the delicate skin. But then he suddenly stopped once more. There was an eerie yet annoying feeling he kept getting any time he tried to interact with his Bella.

So he stopped even trying and tried his best to at least deal with the strange feeling while watching the performance and holding her hand.

After another song or two, Bella excused herself to use the bathroom.

_**Bella's POV**_

The night was good. It was great actually. Up until the fact that Hayden began... getting paranoid. Just like I used to be when I saw hallucinations of _him_.

I sighed as I quickly used the bathroom, and walked up to the granite counter, washing my hands and drying them. I stared into the mirror, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear to show off the small stud-earrings Jeromé gave me.

I then fluffed the curls and smoothed over the red lace dress. I grabbed the clutch about to walk out and join Hayden again until all of a sudden, one of the stalls opened and out walked a beautiful, beautiful woman.

Flowing light brown hair pulled up into one of the most tidy ponytails I've ever saw. Small cut bangs covering her forehead, giving a little shade to her bright green eyes. Small, plump bow-shaped lips, chiseled features and pale skin. I found myself suddenly dazed by her dazzling features and surprisingly angered by her presence.

Something about this woman threw me off. She walked past me, two-inch high heels clicking and clacking against the shiny, tiled floors of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring me as if I weren't even right next to her.

She radiated chills. And after smoothing over her glimmering, silver colored dress and fluffing the fur wrap-around she decorated her outfit with, the woman let out a snicker, shaking her head.

She turned her head towards me, blinking her eyes once and I watched, mouth agape as the green melted into red.

They were contacts shading the most crisom red eyes I have ever saw before. Even more deeper than Vladimir's and Stefan's. This woman was a vampire.

"Isabella I take it?" She batted her thick eyelashes, letting a crooked smile wash into the features of her perfect face. Her voice was light and soprano. An indistinguishable accent laced in her tone.

I nod, gulping what felt equal to a baseball stuck in the back of my throat. How did she know me? Who was she? And _why_ did I feel so threatened being around her?

_Oh, that's right. She's a vampire, stupid! _I mentally kicked myself, beginning to nervously gnaw in my bottom lip.

The female vampire scoffed, shaking her head once more. She touched her cheek before turning back to the mirror. "I told Hayden that once I was gone, he'd find himself bothered with a tasteless gank. Not to mention the fact that you are a wee little girl."

At the mention of my boyfriend and therapist, my hands automatically clenched into fists and I took a step back, furrowing my eyebrows. As if it were second hand nature, I questioned through gritted teeth, "... _Monica_?"

A tinkling laughter erupted from her lips. "Surprised to see that you aren't as stupid as you make yourself out to be."

Figures. No wonder Hayden felt himself getting chills. His ex-wife was suddenly back in town and she spied on us our entire date. Call me a hypocrite if you want to, but this woman was _crazy_ and I was mad _angry_.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" I found myself seething, crossing my arms firmly over my chest.

Monica simply yet out an exaggerated yawn. Hell, it wasn't even real. Vampires didn't get tired physically and didn't even need air to breath. That yawn was fake and this estranged ex-wife was _mocking_ me.

As if she could mentally or physically see my anger, she let out another annoying laugh. "My sudden appearance makes you mad, does it?"

My lips formed a tight line.

"What I want..." She began, tapping her chin as she started slowly circling around me. "What I want is... my husband."

"Your husband?" I incredulously raised an eyebrow. "The last time I checked _Moni_... you two are divorced. And Hayden wants _nothing_ to do with you."

At the sudden words slipping from my mouth, words that I somehow found myself saying and that I could not take back, she let out a low growl, pushing me back into the tiled walls with blinding speed.

"Hayden only calls me _Moni_, you useless human girl."

"And Hayden also calls you a manipulative she-beast." I seethed, staring hard and long into her blazing red eyes. That was probably my death-initiation but I wasn't scared like I was with Victoria. I felt the need to defend myself to her.

I felt the need to make her know that Hayden was _**my**_ boyfriend and that she had **nothing** further to do with him.

"I have a gift to see auras, you know," she breathed, letting her lips curl back as if she was about to snarl. "And right now yours is springing with jealousy. Jealousy that you will never amount to anything but a mere human used by men." She didn't stop at that. "Word travels fast in the world of vampires, you know."

"And the Cullens..." She paused to laugh. "Wow... I just love the fact that Edward... Edward involved himself with you. He..." She laughed once more even harder, sheepishly waving her hand.

I expected myself to feel hurt at her words. I expected myself to cower against the wall and break down crying. To beg her to tell me all that she knew about Edward, about them and where they were. Did they talk about me? Were they ever coming back? And were they thinking about me. But I didn't. In fact, I pushed that thought as far away as possible.

Her tinkling laughter had actually became annoying. She was so overly exaggerated that she leaned a hand on her shoulder, to which I shrugged it off, frowning and glaring daggers at her.

Her laughter paused and she straightened herself. "Useless is what you are. A distraction is what you are. And as for you little boyfriend Edward... he obviously still cares for you. But whether or not he will act upon it... he won't. And I can tell you first hand because he..." She came closer, making me defiantly turn my head. She forced her hand on my chin and turned my head to look at her, pressing her face closer and her skinny body against mine. "He fucked me." She whispered, drawing an evil smirk on her face.

And at that moment, even though I knew her body was as hard as stone and she was a dangerous vampire, I shoved her away from me with as much force as I could. She stumbled back a bit, her face once engraved with expressions of teasing, now showing rage.

And at that moment, even though I knew her body was as hard as stone and she was a dangerous vampire, I shoved her away from me with as much force as I could. She stumbled back a bit, her face once engraved with expressions of teasing, now showing rage.

"Have you ever been in love, Monica?" I suddenly found myself questioning to her. There was silence until she crouched down in an offensive stance and her hands formed claws. She growled. And I took a step forward, staring hard into her red eyes. "It's horrible isn't it?"

Monica froze, furrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Hayden is _mine_. And I don't need to hear anything from a little girl tossed aside like trash."

"It makes you feel so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means someone can get inside and mess you up."

She was as stiff as cardboard and her nostrils flared as she straightened her self up. "Your aura changed..." She gritted her pearly white teeth. "What are you getting at?!"

"You did that to Hayden. You made him build up all these defenses, a damn suit of armor so that nothing could hurt him just like you did years ago. And like himself, with you... I let that one stupid person, no different than any other stupid person wander into my stupid life... and gave him a piece of me." I breathe, narrowing my eyes and feeling them water up with tears.

I was about to spill what was going on in not just my head, but my heart. Edward Cullen came in my life. Monica came in Hayden's life. They both ripped our hearts into millions of shreds. And while he picked himself up and pulled himself together... he is now helping me to do the same.

Monica shook her head over and over at my words, slamming me back into the wall. "Shut up!" She yelled. "You don't know _anything_."

I winced but kept going on, "I didn't ask for it. And he sure as hell didn't, either. You did something dumb to him one day. Like kissed him or smiled at him, and you took his life away after that. I felt like Edward owned my life. It wasn't mine anymore. _Your_ love and _his_ love took hostages of us both. It got inside of us. It ate him out and left me crying in the darkness."

And once I said that, she stumbled back a bit, eyes widened and mouth popped open. Monica's marbled face twisted up in emotions of pain. Her eyes watered like she was about to cry and she clenched her jaw. "_Hayden, I'm leaving._" She sniffles. I realized that I struck a nerve. She was suddenly retracing that day over. She was repeating her parting words to Hayden. "You were-"

"Nothing to me but a mere human. A _plaything_. My _pet_." A rasped voice spoke, making both Monica and I turn our heads to see Hayden standing at the door of the bathroom.

"Hayden..." She sighed, her voice sounding cracked; like a broken bell.

"_Monica_." The older male nodded his head. Even though this whole confrontation took place in the girls' bathroom, he walked in like it was nothing, approaching me. I watched with wary eyes as her body became rigid once she saw him lace his fingers with mine and give my hand a tight squeeze.

"It's quite uncanny how I remember your exact words from that stupid day." He said, narrowing his eyes. "And now you're back, right?"

Monica sniffed, smiling archly. "I'm your wife, Hayden."

"My _ex_-wife, Monica." He corrected, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

My eyes followed their conversation back and forth until Hayden's gaze averted from hers to mine. He cupped my cheek and pulled me forward for an alluring kiss that revealed all the love he had for me. My eyes slowly fluttered shut as he deepened kiss, ignoring the loud gasp sounding like a referee's whistle. He pulled our faces apart he and said, "Thank you for loving me, Isabella." A worried expression creased his features and immediately his hands smoothed tenderly over the roundness of my bottom.

A few moments of silence past between Hayden and I exchanging our affections to each other through just looks, until we realized her face was right in front of us eyes burning, lip curled in anger.

"You stole my mate," she seethed.

I glared. "No, I didn't." - "You let him go. And he picked me up."

She reached a hand forward as if she was about to slap me and with reflexes I never knew I had, I unveiled the wooden rod Jeromé considered using to pin my hair into a bun. And it was non-coincidental because somehow I think he _knew_. He knew she would be here. He knew she would try something and I have grateful for that. Vampires keep tabs on where other vampires are travelling and he must have found out.

Her eyes widened as I lunged the wooden rob into her shoulder and watched her body begin to shake and wither as if she was being electrified. Her knees buckled and she was on the ground, mumbling and spurting out uncomprehendable words.

Hayden grasped my hand, jerking me gently which signaled that we needed to leave and return back to the penthouse to be protected by Vladimir and Stefan. As we were about to rush out the bathroom door, that was my cue to say, "I hate love, Monica. But I love Hayden."

"I-I-I-W-I-L-L... b-e... bac-k-k..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**An end to the dramatic, slight angst chapter number 16. **

**Song featured:**

He Loves Me **by: **_Lianne La Havas _

_(check it out, she is amazing and I love her music. Plus inspiration __**(:**__)_

_I will be back._

**Any thoughts on this chapter? In my opinion the ending sucked, because I feel like I could have done better. But as you can see, Hayden's wife has finally made her appearance and this isn't the last you've seen of her. She's momentarily a beautiful woman paralyzed in the girls bathroom of a fancy nightclub owned by "not humans" as Hayden said it.**

**Now, this chapter signified a lot of things to come. For example, Bella has made an even further transformation. Jeromé, a vampire friend from Australia had came and gave her a make over. She has gone through some revelations and is allowing herself to move on. She stood up to a vampire for Christ's sake. Hayden's beautiful yet evil and crazy, aura-seeing wife. (her gift.)**

**And she knows the Cullens! This was hinted a few chapters back when Hayden said he knew what the Cullens were. Who do you think introduced him to them? And who do you think introduced him to a lot of the vampires such as Victoria and whatnot? Monica.**

**More is definitely coming forth.**

**Next chapter contains smut. A therapy session. Fluff, drama. The whole shebang. And as the vampiric healing methods... That's next chapter as well. It was supposed to be later on, but needed revision, so it's here now.**

**Now if all this will STILL keep you all from reviewing, let my soul die right now. Nah but seriously, you all know what to do. I'd like opinions of the chapters and what you all think. Don't just read, please review and let me know. Help me improve as a writer and don't make me feel like a failure for the fact that there are hits and large numbers of hundreds of people reading but only 1 or 2 reviewers.**

**I know you all are out there. Sigh.**

**Thanks For Reading! (Though.) and the next chapter will be out sooner because it's playing out in my head.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: Check out my other twilight stories! I have more on the way and in the process of being written. Thanks and bye!**


End file.
